Seattle Rain
by brittanydm
Summary: It's been 16 years since Breaking Dawn ended and Renesmee Cullen is ready to figure life out. With new feelings for her best friend and a first high school experience everything seems to be going pretty good. But things aren't always what they seem.
1. Preface

**Author's Note: Welcome to my story! This is my first FanFiction and I hope all of you enjoy it. I'm going to try and update once a day maybe more. I promise the chapters will be long than the beginning. -Brittany**

**Preface**

Once again I found myself walking into danger. This is a time my family won't be able to save me. I've already escaped death one too many times, my luck had finally ran out.

I couldn't bring myself to look up from the ground. As we stomp on, I keep my eyes glued to the frosted over ground where the snow began to stick and the leaves were stuck to what was once grass. I couldn't bear to look at the arms holding me captive, I couldn't listen to the voice that kept telling me to pick my feet up.

The arms lead me into a small clearing, where dozens of bodies were piled; the faces belonging to each body, I recognized. I was too shocked to scream, frozen stiff in emotion. My head kept repeating the word no over and over again.

"Bring in the last one!", yelled a voice in the distance.  
The last face is what brought me to my knees. The face of my best friend, my protector: Jacob.

I struggled in the arms of the one holding me. I had to save him. The voice turned to me and with a smile showed me his face.


	2. Chapter One: Over and Over Again

**Chapter 1 Over and Over Again:**

**Renesmee POV**

I woke up from my fourth nightmare this week drenched in sweat and my heart racing. I got off my bed and took the walk to the bathroom. I slowly opened my bedroom door and looked around, silently praying my dad wasn't home to mention the dream and ask me if I was okay, besides this is the first time the dream has went this far. Not hearing any sounds down stairs, I started the walk, or run, whatever way you want to look at it, to the bathroom.  
Being half way asleep I hadn't noticed the brown arm that reached the length of the hall in front of me and grab me. Without looking into the face I screamed as loud as my lungs would allow me too.

"Ness, what's wrong with you. It's just me." Jacob turned me around at that moment for me to face him. I knew there would be no lying to him.  
I lifted my head to look into the dark brown eyes of my best friend.

"Jake, I had another bad dream. This time it was more in detail and it went a thousand times further then it ever has" I didn't notice the crack in my voice or the tears that started to come until Jacob's giant russet hand wiped at my face.

Jacob's face turned in to a worried expression and his eyebrows pushed together. "Please don't cry, Nessie. It'll be okay. Nothing bad will ever happen to you. Do you understand me?"

Jacob's arms pulled me tighter to him and I started whimpering.

"I'm sorry, I... I... just don't understand why this is happening."

"Well, honey maybe you should stop drinking coffee before bedtime..."

"Listen, Bella number two, I'm a grown ass woman and I like coffee. Its definitely not that." I got a little defensive of my favorite drink. It took like, five years to convince my dad I could have caffeine and not explode.

Jake let out a throaty chuckle. "Woah, excuse me Miss. Cullen I didn't mean to make you angry. And never ever, ever, ever, again compare me too Bella" he made a fake disgusted face at me and sat me back down.

"By the way, where did my family go?"

"Oh, you know, to the fine country of Canada to hunt "big game"" Jake put up two fingers and made his own air quotations.

"So, since its September 1st you mean the went shopping for my birthday?"

Jake pretended to zip his lips and lock them.

I stomped my foot and gave him my best pout.

"But Jakey, I'm your best friend tell me."

"Nope" Jake replied popping the 'p'. "And with that foot stomping you're seriously starting to get more like your mom. Eddie-Poo and her told me specifically not to tell you any thing about their surprise."

I shot him my best irritated face and walked around him to the bathroom. Once, I was safely locked in my bathroom I turned toward the sink and began analyzing my self. My pale white face was splochy and slightly red from crying.

My large, chocolate eyes caught my attention. My family was always going on and on about how much they looked like my mother's human eyes. In my opinion they were my best feature. Secretly, I always wondered if they'd ever catch the attention of someone of the opposite sex. Closing my eyes, I began picturing my first kiss and what it'd be like. For the millionth time in the last month I found myself imagining it being Jacob kissing me. Opening my eyes I looked in the mirror.

"Renesmee, he's your best friend he doesn't like you like that, no matter what you tell yourself." Part of me wanted to argue with myself and say he was my soulmate. That's what the stories and legends of imprinting say, but I find myself believing that he couldn't love me. For one he was supposed to be what I needed him to be, I wanted him as more than a friend and it seems he doesn't. Another thing is, I'm half vampire dammit. Vampires and shapeshifters are sworn enemies.

Before I could get too worked up about the thought I turned my attention to all the other small details about myself. My nose and facial structure are all Edward, but, my lips and curly hair were Swan traits. My bronze and naturally dark brown highlighted hair was getting towards being past my waist. I definitely needed Aunt Alice to trim that up. My body shape wasn't plain like my mom, nor was it deep and curvy like Aunt Rosalie, it was perfectly in between. I was taller than my mom, Grandma Esme, and Alice but I wasn't too tall. Looking back in the mirror, Ismiled at myself and headed into the hall.

"Jacob, are you hungry?" I called while walking down the stairs.

"Do you even have to ask?" Jacob replied when I made it to the edge of our white couch where Jake was sprawled out watching some, stupid sports game.

"True, you are the "Human Garbage Disposal" after all."

"Who said I was human? I'd like to think of myself as the "Werewolf Stud", the man who eats more than a thousand families do in one year." he said with a wink.

"Oh, boy, Jake, maybe if you'd cut the hair a bit you'd be seen as, slightly, maybe, even possibly, attractive"

"Why, Renesmee, are you saying I'm ugly?" he said after gasping.

"I'm not saying you could win a beauty pageant, my friend" I winked at him before making my way towards the kitchen. "Jake what do you want to eat, it's practically breakfast time being five thirty and all."

"I don't know, Ness why don't you go ask your hottie of a best friend Seth?" Jacob said in a pouty tone.

At that exact moment the front foor flew open and in came the pack.

"I heard that you think I'm sexy, Nessie?" Seth said wiggling his eyebrow at me. I'd always thought of Seth as my brother. He had an extremely close relationship to the family, mostly my dad. His little boy looks hadn't changed one bit over the years, as he did not age.

"You know it, Seth, Do you guys know what you want to eat"

"Bacon and sausage and pancakes, maybe some omelets. Mmmm definitely omelets." Embry said already eating a package of mini muffins.

"Shut your face when you eat, Call. You have terrible puppy breath. It's distracting me from my sleep" Leah yelled at him front he dinning table where she was lying her head on the table. Her short hair creating a curtain around her.

"Leah, needs a hug today. She got to enjoy the presence of her mom and Charlie at her house last night." Quil whispered

"Dude, they're worse than teenagers with all their making out and stuff. Leah and I would walk off for five minutes and come back and they'd practically be in one another's laps" Seth said with a grimace.

I took the moment to leave the four wolves to their business, and rescue Jacob from the couch. I ran toward the back of the couch and jumped over to surprise him. Instead of reaching the cushion next to him he caught me midair.

"Don't even think about tickling me, weirdo. You know I'll get you back"

"I'm sorry, Jake." I said with my biggest and best puppy dog eyes.

"You can do better than a simple sorry." He said with a smirk.

"I'm sorry, you're the best, best friend any one could ever have. You're so handsome and you have the biggest muscles in the pack. And, you could win a thousand beauty pageants. Now, let me down so I can go cook."

"Awwww, that's the sweetest thing any one has ever said to me, Nessie."

He sat me back on my feet and gave me a hug and followed me to the kitchen.


	3. Chapter Two: First Glance

**Chapter Two: First Glance**

**Renesmee POV**

After breakfast, the wolves and I decided to take a trip down to La Push to visit some of my favorite humans. I hadn't visited with the wolf girls in a few weeks and I always enjoyed a pregnant Emily.

After arriving in La Push we walked in a big group to Sam and Emily's house. Seven years ago Sam and Emily moved to a bigger home, due to the fact that they were on baby number two and only lived in a small one bedroom cottage with an attic serving as the extra bedroom for their now twelve year old, Daniel.

"Nessie!, I missed you this much" A six year old Olivia Uley said as she streched her arms out as wide as her little body.

"Livi! You've grown eight feet it looks like. I said as I spun the little girl around in my arms, her long black hair was whipping at the wind. With a giggle Olivia hugged me.

"You're crazy, Nessie, my daddy's not even five foots tall. Look at my shirt I wore just 'cause my momma told me you were comin' to see me. It's our favorite color, purple and its sparkly with a butterfly."

"That's a beautiful shirt, Livi", she grabbed my hand and skipped inside with me.

"Mommy, Auntie Kim, Auntie Rachel, Auntie Cwaire. Nessie is here!" Little Olivia shouted with joy.

"I see her, Livi. Can you go outside and join the boys now? We have grown up business to discuss." Emily Uley waddled towards me to embrace me. "I'm nine days away from the big date finally. I'm so sore now I could absolutely kill Sam. After the other two you'd think I'd be used to this."

"Have you found a name yet, Em?" I asked while answering the protests from Rachel and Paul's baby, Sarah, to be held.

"Well, we wanted her to be a little less girly than Olivia Alexis. So, we have Spencer Madison Uley coming to us on September the tenth, hopefully. Maybe, we'll get lucky and she'll wait a day and share a birthday with you" Emily laughed and began walking towards the kitchen. I followed through her tiny hallway while using baby talk to communicate to Sarah.

"And she returns, how ya doing sista? I've been begging my adorable little brother to bring you back to us, but no, what Jacob wants. Jacob gets. He's such a brat. Any way, Ness, how's the Casa de Cullen? Rachel's bubbly personality never failed to shine through even when she was angry. Being a nurse suited her well. The patients were always glad to see her at the Forks Hospital. How fate made her end up with Paul always baffles me.

"Wait, a minute. Did some one say Nessie. What the hell? You didn't tell me you were coming over." Claire looked at me from down the hall where she was standing by the bathroom door. Her tiny body was barely visible under the mop of hair she was attempting to straighten out. Her brown eyes were barely visible through her black hair. I could see them perfectly with my vampire vision, though the normal human would have trouble. Claire was my best friend next to Jacob. She was feisty amd sweet. And has poor Quil Ateara wrapped around her finger.

"Nice to see you too, Claire. And Jacob has been in a bad mood all week. Maybe Billy can beat him back into shape." I said with a sigh as Sarah held her hands back out to her mom.

"Ha, if my dad would've beat him when he was ten we wouldn't have a problem child." Rachel said with a snort.

Amongst our short and chattery conversations, the back door of Emily's small house busted open to reveal the pissed off Kayson Lahote, son of Paul and Rachel, and Nathan Cameron, son of Kim and Jared.

An angry Kim was behind them lecturing them, "I swear, you boys are just like your father's. Neither of you can go five minutes with out causing trouble

. "Oh my God, Kayson Paul Lahote what did you do this time?" Poor Rachel could never sound angry. She took after the Black family with that trait.

"Mom, calm down it's no big deal. Me and Nathan were just trying to start a leaf fight with Caroline and Olivia, but..." Kayson trailed off and started looking at the ground

I walked to the back of the hallway to the small bathroom where Claire was doing Caroline Cameron's hair now, Caroline's face was covered in tears. "So, Car, that's why boys are so yucky."

The intense look on Caroline's face made me laugh. "Now, go play with your cousins."

Caroline jumped off the sink before stopping at me and raising her hand to me, Caroline loved my gift. She found the pictures lovely and vivid.

"What do you want to see today, Car?"

"Ummmm, da jungle." she said with a huge smile.

"Alrighty then" I held her hand and showed her the lush, green jungles of the Amazons. My family traveled often so that I could see the other vamps of our world. The ones I called family. While visiting the Amazonians I discovered the extent and strengths of my gift. I could project my gift with my mind, like Zafrina. I also could shield myself. I've been training with Grandpa Carlisle and Uncle Jasper to extend it. After the visions, Caroline ran off to play with the other kids.

"What's up, Ness? You look stressed"

"I don't know, Claire, I keep having those bad dreams. They won't stop and they keep getting worse."

"I'm sorry, Ness. That's weird that it's the same dream. It's almost like some one is telling you a story or something. Like, Alice's vision, ya know?"

"I don't know if that's even possible." I snorted thinking about some one sending me dreams like that.

"Vampires, are all cool and shit... I... I... mean stuff, I'm not supposed to cuss around the kids but, whatever. Any way, how hard could it be for a vamp to do it. Or like, some other mystical creature?"

"I don't know, Claire, I think you've been hanging out with Brady and Collin way too long. They seem to think things are going to advance every five years."

"No, I don't hang out with them because they're huge perverts. It's like they never grew out of being teenagers. They're almost half my age and they act like my little brother."

Brady and Collin were once the younger pack, but a few wolves phased after them. With my family only living in Tacoma now, we were seeing more phases. Sam, Jared, and Paul were retired now and their sons were next to phase.

"I'll ask my dad and grampa about it when they get home from "hunting" I rolled my eyes at the word hunting.

"You mean birthday shopping, right?" Claire said with her all knowing look.

"They act like I'm four and not legally sixteen. I look three years older than my dad."

"Hey, don't give Edward a hard time. You'll understand when you have kids." Claire and I rolled our eyes at the "new" Sam. Daddy Sam was terrible. He was like my second father. He even told on Jacob once when he let me go cliff diving with him and Embry.

"Yeah, little girls are a handful. Isn't that right Sarah Rain" Father Paul began mumbling to his baby girl. Paul was a whole new man since he and Rachel had, had their first kid Kayson. He didn't have a temper any more, though he was the punisher of the kids he was almost a softy when it came to his kids. Mostly, little Sarah.

"I swear, when Quil and I have kids we better have boys because you guys have lost your 'manly man' touch."

"Whoa, whoa. Wait. Who said you and Quil were having kids?" Sam said, with the fatherly look on his face.

"Chill, old man. I'm only eighteen and we aren't even getting married until next March"

"I don't wanna hear the baby talk from my niece. It's disgusting." Sam said scowling.

Emily, Rachel and Kim looked between the two and began laughing. "Someone's taking after the elders of the tribe. You sound like my dad, Sue and Old Quil." Rachel said. Emily and Kim began laughing at the look on Sam's face.

"Don't forget the almighy alpha, I am technically Chief Black!" Jacob yelled. Everyone rolled their eyes a Jacob's remark.

"Don't remind me." Leah said as she pulled out the chair next to Rachel.

"Where's the rest of the boys? I made lunch." Emily said to Jacob as she got up from the table and kissed Sam. "I'll set the table for you guys"

"Babe, I'll get it." Sam said jumping up from the table.

"Samuel, stop treating me like I'm a kid. You're too overprotective when I'm pregnant."

"But..."

"No. No. No. No, but's. Sit down" Emily waddled off to the kitchen and Kim got up to help her out.

"Embry and Seth are running patrol. Quil was following but I have no idea where he went." Jacob answered. Before any one could say any thing else, two loud howls made Leah and Jake jump to their feet. Thankfully, it wasn't the vampire howl. Brady came running into the house at the time Leah was making her way to the door.

"Dude, Edward's freaking out wondering where you took, Ness, to" Brady said.

I have a cell phone in my pocket, and so did Jacob. But, my dad never takes the time to call before he freaks out completely. I looked at Jacob for his opinion on what to do.

"Dammit, I forgot to write the note." I stared at Jacob for a long time with my mouth open. I never knew they wrote notes when we left. "Ness, let's get you home" Jacob said as I stood up. I said my goodbyes to the wolves, wolf kids, and girls.

After walking out the door, I stopped and looked at Jacob. "Race ya!" I screamed as I took off with my head start.

Jacob took his shirt off to begin phasing, catching my attention. I stopped dead in my tracks. Even with my vampire senses, I was distracted by his body. The way the sunlight hit every muscle of his stomach and upper body made me stare at him. My mouth was hanging open and he caught me staring at him.

"Ness, um, is something on my face?"


	4. Chapter Three: Complications

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone reading this. This is my first time writing a fanfiction and I hope I can create a story everyone will love. I'm hoping on uploading a few chapters a day and it'll stay that way for now. Thanks so much to everyone who is taking the time out to read my story and I hope you all enjoy it! Please don't hesitate to ask questions or just give me input, bad or good. I look forward to it and it helps me know what you'd like to see more of. -Brittany**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Complications **

**Jacob's POV**

"Na, na,... no." Nessie whispered to me. I gave her a smile. "Are we still on for that race?" I asked her. "I wouldn't give up that easily, Jacob Black." "What ever, Loch Ness Monster." I winked at her and shifted into wolf form. I always let Nessie win when we race. Today was no different. But, the only difference about today was I couldn't help but watch her graceful running. She looked so beautiful with the sun coming through the trees in all the right ways. Suddenly, I wondered to what it would be like for her to be more to me than just the bestfriend. What would it be like when we got married, had children?

_"What am I doing?"_ I asked myself. This is Renesmee. I've never noticed her in these way. I don't think she's ready for me to feel this way. It's almost to perfect of timing.

The Cullens would be starting over at a new high school in a week. I really wanted to argue with them about letting Ness start school so soon. But, she is sixteen years old now. I trusted that the Cullens would keep her safe from those disgusting teenage boys. I knew how the thought, I was one of them at one point, hell I still am a teeanger. After running for a few miles the Cullen house appeared in front of us and Renesmee slowed down almost completely.

"Jake, I don't want to face my mom and dad. Especially, my dad." Ness said frowning. Her beautiful face shouldn't have such a sad look on it.

_"Edward, she's sad already and you haven't even gotten on to her yet. It's my fault you didn't know where we were."_ I silently pleaded to Edward _"She had one of those dreams again. It was worse this time. She looked like Hell when she woke up"_ After finishing that sentence, Edward came running to Ness.

"Ness, what was the dream about that you had this morning?" Edward stared at her waiting for an answer. I could tell, by the way Renesmee flinched, that she'd gotten through it in her head.

"It's impossible. Why are they in your dreams." Edward started getting a far off look on his face, then he turned to me "Don't let this happen again." and to both of us, "I'll be back I'm going to go discuss your dreams with Carlisle, and Claire's interesting theory"

"Okay, daddy, I'm sorry we didn't tell you. But, I do have a cell phone and so does Jake. Don't be so old and take a chance with technology, dad." Renesmee did her best innocent face at Edward and he softened up a bit. "Okay, Nessie, go home and let your mother know where you've been all day. And, no, Alice won't tell you what we've gotten you." After Renesmee ran off back towards the house I turned my head toward Edward.

_"Edward what was in her dream?"_ I asked him in my head.

"After you phase back, come talk to me and Carlisle."

_"Was it bad?"_

"We could have a few problems coming towards us possibly, Jake. She hasn't had bad dreams since she was five, well looked like she was five." Edward's worried expression had me fearing the worst. When Nessie was five, well looked like five, she'd started having bad dreams. Always about the Volturi. They'd be coming for her and she'd be running. But in the end of the dream they'd always gotten to her. She wouldn't step foot in the woods with her eyes open for eight months at one point. I nodded my head at Edward and walked over to one of the bigger trees on the Cullen property. After pulling myself to gather and putting on my pants, I walked to the house and let myself in. On the couch sat Bella, Ness, and Rosalie. Nessie was pleading with them about the non-dangers of going with me and the pack.

After all these years, I was still Rosalie's least favorite person.

"Look, Ness, your doggy came home. See? Edward would never hurt the dear dog of the family" Blondie looked at me with her fake sincere look.

"Nice to see all of you too. Especially, you Blondie." I rubbed my hand on the back of the couch where she was currently sitting.

"Are you serious? It took me two and a half hours to get your scent off of it this morning and you've gone and brought it back? How do you put up with him Bella?" Blondie looked so disgusted just by my very presence.

Bella smiled at me, "Hey, Jake, sorry about Edward. You know how he is. The overprotection is going to be the death of him" Bella rolled her eyes.

"No problem Bells. He wasn't too angry at me. He kind of over looked the whole thing, actually."

"He didn't overreact and break a tree or threaten you like usual?"

"Nope" I replied popping my p.

Nessie looked at me with happy eyes, only one hint of worry was left behind. "I was really scared that daddy was mad at you and that, that was why you didn't come in so soon." She said honestly.

"Nah, Ness. No one, would hurt me just like that" I replied, snapping at the end of my sentence. With that she just smiled at me.

"Dammit, Jazz you keep beating me at this stupid ass level. It's pissing me off!" I could hear Emmett whining from the game room. He hated when Jasper beat him at video games. Esme walked around the corner from the kitchen and gave me a warming smile. Esme had easily won me over with her big heart and motherly touch. She'd became the mother in my life. She fed me, gave me clothes and shelter, and she always had motherly advice and nice things to say. I hadn't had a mom in so long I had forgotten how great they were.

"Hello, Jacob, I made you and Ness some dinner. Steak, of course" She smiled at me and sat down on the arm of the couch.

"Thanks, Esme." I looked at Esme and smiled.

I then looked at Nessie and told her my next plans, "I'm gonna go talk with your dad and grandpa, then we'll have some lunch"

"Okay, Jake. Don't let my dad's theories freak you out too much" I just shook my head at her and walked towards the stairs across the room. Alice was sitting on the top step, rubbing her forehead.

"What up, Shorty?" I asked her as I took to sitting on the third, white carpeted, step away from her.

"You would think I'd get used to being blinded by you guy but it seems like I never will."

"Is this about Ness' dreams?"

"Partly, not to mention that she starts school on the fifth and I can't see the outcome for the day because Ness has atleast one class with every one. I don't know how well Jasper and Bella are going to do on their first days because of the blind spots."

"Don't worry too much, Pixie. I'm pretty sure everything will be fine. You can't see yourself moving for a few year, can you? And what's the deal with Ness?" I didn't mean to let my worry seep from my mind and carry out in the way I spoke about Nessie.

Before Alice could even reply to me Edward's copper toned hair was right in front of my face. His pale white dress shirt making him look almost see-through. "I think you and Bella should come have a talk with Carlisle and I" Edward looked almost like he did the day the Volturi came. At the sound of her name, Bella came up the stairs and took a seat next to Alice. When she sat down she pulled Alice in to a tight hug.

"What's going on Edward?" Bella asked.

"We think some thing is going on, love. It's about our daughter's dream." Edward answered her.

Alice gasped and the three of us looked at her expectingly, Edward would've seen the vision the moment she did.

"This changes everything." Edward said with a little gleam of hope.

"Alice what's going on?" Bella looked a little more scared.

"Pixie?"

"Marcus has found out the truth about Aro! He knows how Didyme died. He's planning on killing Aro! We have to speak with Carlisle!" I had no idea what the hell was going on but, I had feeling that things were about to get a little weird around here.

"You have that about right, Jacob" Edward looked at me with the same expression as I had. Over the years, Edward and I stopped hating each other so much. We finally got along, he says for the sake of Ness and Bells, but, I know that's not the only reason. I know he thanks me for helping protect every thing he has.

Edward, Bella and I got up to go speak to Carlisle. Carlisle was probably one of the most amazing people I had ever met, I don't even think of him as a vampire at this point. Oddly enough, if we have to go back to the whole source it was him that had brought me Renesmee.

"So, Edward what's the excitement about now?" Carlisle asked

"It seems that Marcus has some new ideas." Edward looked at Carlisle's face and began answering his questions from his mind. "Yes, that Marcus, he seems to of found out the truth of Didyme's death. Alice saw his plan to kill Aro and then make a run for it."

"Oh my. This will cause such an uproar in the vampire world" I was confused as hell and normally the nosy mindreading Edward would have answered the questions I was asking. Who the hell is Didyme and why the hell are we so worried about the Volturi?

"Usually, I try and be very patient with you, Dog, but, today I'm a little stressed and I'lll answer your questions later" Edward gave me his death stare. Whatever, leach. I tried to stop the insults because, of Ness and Bells. Hell, I even thought of Esme, Pixie, Jasper and Carlisle as family. Emmett and Edward were a different story. We were more like friends who were close to being my family.

"So is anyone going to tell me about my daughter's dreams?" Bella asked impatiently.

"Oh yes, my dear. It seems Nessie is dreaming of irrational things. Last night she dreamt of our demise. She was being held captive by what seemed to be another vampire. The only other face she saw was that of one of the Romanians, Vladimir, to be exact. She only woke up when they murder..ed... You" Edward pointed to me and I looked up at him. His golden eyes smothering mine. I knew he was feeling the same things as me. Renesmee could be in danger.

"Do you think you guys cold be overreacting?" Bella asked. "I mean they are just dreams. She used to have bad dreams all the time about every one being murdered."

"Well, Bella. It seems Miss. Claire Young has put a minor detail into these things. She asked Ness if it were possible for a vampire to send thoughts to some one. It very, well could be possible" Carlisle looked at Bella with a faroff expression. "I, personally, have never experienced such a thing. But, we've learned nothing is impossible. It's also very, well a possibility that Edwrad and Jacob could be a tad bit overreactive..." The look on Bella's face fell. With the falling expression she looked so fragile. Her classic plain t-shirt and jeans made her look human again. She looked at the floor causing her hair to fall down in front of her face, like she always did when shielding Edward from her expression. Carlisle grabbed his lab coat from the back of the chair at his desk and began walking towards the door, stopping to look at the three of us.

"Honestly we don't know if this is some thing bad or if you guys are just exaggerating. I must tell you though, whatever it is we'll be aware of it this time." He stopped just short of Bella and Edward," I would love to continue our chat but if you'll excuse me I have to get to Seattle for work now." I looked up at Carlisle and nodded at him. Edward murmured his thanks and with that he and Bella walked out of the room, with Carlisle trailing behind.

I stood alone in thought. What if Renesmee was really in trouble? What if I never got to love her like I should get to? There are so many things I wish I could tell her. A knock come on the thick door and I looked up to see who was behind it.

Renesmee came in the door and whispered my name, she looked so mesmerizing with her hair in a classy French twist. She had changed from her blue hoodie and jeans into a cute yellow sundress that had purple dots on it. The dress accented her frame perfectly and I couldn't help but keep staring at her.

Renesmee giggled, "Close your mouth, Jake. You're going to pass out if you don't breathe. You act like I've never worn a dress before."

"Ness, you look gorgeous in that dress." I smiled at her warmly.

"Th..Th... Thanks, Jacob" She blushed a very deep crimson, an act that was very much Bella. "Uh... Dinner's ready. You..You know how... Gramma Esme feels about you not wearing a... a... shirt to the table." And with that she nodded her head at my chest and walked out of the room. I looked down at my bare chest and wondered where I left my shirt at.


	5. Chapter Four: Starting Line

**Author's Note: I'm trying some new things in this chapter some one please let me know how you think about the story it gives me A LOT of help.**

**-Please and thank you-Brittany**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Starting Line**

_**Ten Years Earlier:**__ Edward walked downs the stairs of his families home in Forks, looking to talk to Jacob. Renesmee was about four months away from complete maturity and he knew what the future could hold; maybe even the immediate future. It didn't bother him any more that Jacob was destined for his little girl. Jacob was a good man and he had watched as his daughter grew up more protected than any other child had ever been. Anytime Renesmee needed some thing, and at the off chance of Bella and Edward saying no, Jacob gave her what she wanted. Jacob was just as good for her as any one else was, except he'd never tell Jacob that. He hoped to put some fear in to Jacob so that he'd know not to overstep any boundaries. Edward walked down the stairs looking for Bella and Jacob. Once he reached the small room off to the side that held his piano, he found his daughter playing a classical tune. Bella and Jacob were on the small, white couch in the corner of the window. Jacob was staring out the huge bay windows overlooking the forest. Bella was curled up reading __Wuthering Heights__. Edward took a seat in the chair next to Bella's side of the couch and grabbed Bella's hand, he joined the group of fans watching Renesmee._  
_When Renesmee was done with the song, Jacob turned around and clapped like he'd never heard her play before. Edward smiled at him as she laughed about his obsessive clapping. _  
_"Jacob, Bella, Can I speak to you alone in the library?" Both Bella and Jacob shook their heads toward Edward and followed him to the library. Renesmee began her next set of songs, she was always trying to outdo her last songs._  
_When they reached the library, Edward shut the door behind them and turned to address them, "Jacob, I would like to speak with you about this imprinting concept, if you don't mind"_  
_"What do you have in mind Edward?" Jacob looked a little pained._  
_Edward ran his fingers through his hair as he always did when he was stressed, a habit he kept with him from his past life. "Jacob, as you know, Renesmee is a few months shy of full maturity," Jacob nodded his head at Edward. "I wanted to let you know that you have my full support in making my daughter, your girlfriend, fiancee, wife. Any of the above. It's taken these six years for me to fully understand and comprehend this whole thing. But, I do now realize that she is your sunlight. The reason of your being. It pains her just as much as it pains you to be away from her. This is why, I'm okay with it." Edward looked at Jacob and then turned his attention to Bella, and began to talk to her. "Bella, don't be so surprised by my acceptance. You knew I'd come around. You came around three years earlier than I, but, you knew I'd come around." Bella smiled back at him._  
_Bella looked at Jacob and spoke "Jacob, it's clear to Edward and I both that you love her just as much, if not more than, any one. I accept you as more than her best friend." Bella grinned at her best friend. She moved from where she'd been standing the whole time and crossed the distance between her and Jacob. She grabbed him in a tight hug. Jacob's arms were stiff at first, until he felt himself grab her back and hug her just as tight._  
_Edward took the chance to speak again, "But, Jacob, here's the thing. I would love if you'd come to me and Bella and talk with us before advancing the relationship. I'd like to know, beforehand, that I'm going to lose my daughter; better preperation for myself and Bella." Edward moved in vampire speed to the door across the room and looked at Bella, waiting for her to walk with him._  
_Jacob looked at Edward when he made the most important promise of his life, "You'll never, ever regret this you guys. I promise I'll follow the rules." _  
_Edward smiled at Jacob, Bella played with the bracelet on her wrist that held the wooden wolf Jacob made a few years before then. Edward looked into Jacob's brown eyes, and took in Jacob's large profile. In his head, Edward laughed at the fact that Jacob had started wearing a shirt because of Esme's "fully clothed during dinner time" rule. Edward just nodded at Jake and left the room with Bella._  
_And with that the group went back to Renesmee to watch her playing._

* * *

**Renesmee POV:**

I had no idea what I had gotten into me, I had never let Jacob's compliments get to me before. I've always been the put together and organized kind of girl. I could take to pressure well and nothing ever made me blush or feel weak. I was really emotional but nothing prepared me for the emotions I was feeling now. I'd never experience a love outside of the family and this was driving me crazy. But, I think I know what I have to do about it. I have to talk to some one about this.

Obviously, I couldn't talk to my mom about this kind of thing, I mean, I'm closer to my mom than any one else I know. But, you just don't talk to your mom about stuff like this. Rosalie was also out of the question, she was always trying to get me to date Nahuel. Nahuel was more of like my brother. I just didn't find him attractive at all. He wasn't the right kind of animal for me. I almost giggled at my own joke as I sat down at the huge dinning table where Esme has sat out three well done steaks for Jacob and one rare one for me.  
I whispered a thank you to Gramma Esme, even though she was upstairs in her office working on plans to renovate another home, I know she had heard me.

I still couldn't figure out who to talk to about Jacob. But, then my Aunt Alice came walking downstairs. Alice was definitely the one to talk to. She never judged any thing, any one ever told her. I was going to take the opportunity to talk to her later in the evening. I would have to present an opportunity to get her alone and talk. I start school on Monday. Tomorrow is Friday. I could fake needing more school clothes to get her to talk.

"Aunt Alice, do you think you could take me on a trip to Seattle tomorrow? I want to buy more school clothes." I smiled at her as innocently as I could

Alice's distressed look changed instantly. "Definitely, Ness. I really need to get away from here. Ooh, we could make it a girl day and..."

"Alice," I cut her off in the middle of her sentence "Can just you and I go? I don't need the mothers going. I need a friend instead"

The frown she had when I interrupted turned upside down into a huge grin. "Of course, Ness. Are you sure about just going to Seattle? We can go to LA." She almost looked hopeful at the question.

"We can go to LA, I guess. I haven't been there in a few months" I smiled back at her.

"Great! We'll leave tomorrow morning around six-ish?" She winked at me and didn't even let me give her an answer as she ran off to find Jazz.

I seemed to take after every one of my relatives in different ways. Like Alice, I loved fashion, much to my mom's dismay, fashion was the one thing that made me feel normal. From my dad I'd received my love of music and languages. Esme, as well as my mom, gave me my love of cooking. I'm extremely compassionate and I love helping people, that is from Carlisle. I'm competitive and don't like losing, blame that on Emmett. Rosalie gave me the knowledge of being a flirt, but, another strange thing she gave me was the want to have lots of kids and have a family to take care of. Jasper gave me the need to be strategic, and care for others emotions. Just like my mom I was stubborn and wanted people to like me for me. My personality was my mother to the T, as Jacob said. Which doesn't bother me. I'm independent and don't feel the need to have others tell me what to do. I don't do rules very well. I couldn't wait until this beginning to my high school year. My first time to be alone and on my own.

* * *

After some time, Jacob joined me at the table, taking a seat straight across from me. "So, where are you going tomorrow?" Jacob asked before cutting a piece off his steak and sticking it in his mouth.

"I'm going shopping for clothes with Alice tomorrow morning in LA." I couldn't hide the excitement in my voice as I told my best friend of my plans for tomorrow.

"Oh yeah, you gotta get even more school clothes, huh?" He said as he looked at the steak sauce that dripped off his food and ended up on his navy blue v-neck and grabbed for a napkin out of the container in front of us.

"Yeah, I have to have what all the other kids have, Jake. I gotta look normal for once." I looked down at my empty plate.

Even in a family full of vampires and shapeshifters, mixed with a couple humans, I'm not normal. I'm not full any thing. I'm only half of what everyone else is. I've never felt like I truly belonged in any part of the family.

"Hey, Ness. I think you're normal. Quit being so hard on yourself. It's not worth it. I think you are the most amazing creature to ever exist. Honestly." The expression Jacob had on his face is the only thing that kept me from arguing with him. I'd never seen him so serious before.

"Thanks Jake." I decided to change the subject after everything got awkward between us. "Are you finished with dinner now?" I asked him as I got up to clean my plate and take his with me

"Yeah, Ness, thanks." I took his plate and he followed me into the kitchen.

"Hey Ness, ummm, on your birthday, or a few days before or after your birthday, would you wanna go to dinner, just, uh, you and I?" Jake rubbed his hand on the back of his neck and looked down at the ground after asking me.

"Like a date?" I asked hiding my hopeful attitude.

"No, I mean, not necessarily. It can be, like, a date, uh, if that's what you want it to be we can make it that way." He smiled at me shyly.

"That sounds really great, Jacob" That was the understatement of the year. "It's a date then" I smiled at him and walked out of the room. Leaving him staring at the wall in front of him.

* * *

**Jacob POV:**

I couldn't believe myself. I wasn't supposed to go for her as a girlfriend until I talked to Edward and Bella about it. That's the deal I made with them about ten years ago around her time of maturity. But, some thing snapped in me today, some thing I'd been trying to push away for almost five years. I think I was already in love with Nessie. But today was the day I was finally realizing it. I can't exactly remember the day that I was finally seeing her as matured physically, I remembered noticing a few times, but I tried to ignore my feelings. It took until last week to figure out her mental and emotional maturity. I remember a day when I noticed her. It was about a year or two ago, the pack was having a retirement party for Paul and Claire insisted I take Nessie swimming at First Beach. Nessie had come down stairs in nothing ut a bikini in her favorite color of purple and I couldn't stand to look away from how beautiful her body had become. She was gorgeous and there was no denying that I was physically attracted to her. Edward had made her go put one of my huge t-shirts on over it, not that it helped. But, that was one step closer for me to make her my every thing.

What was I going to do about this date thing. I couldn't tell Ness it wasn't a date now. I wouldn't get her hopes up. I couldn't break her heart.

I was so wrapped in my thoughts I hadn't noticed Edward standing against the doorframe of the dinning room staring at me. One hand was in the pocket of his khaki colored pants, his white shirt wrinkled from hunting. He was running a hand through his already tousled hair. Uh-oh Edward had to of heard every thought in my mind.

"Well, Jacob?" Edward looked up at me.

"Can we speak about this with Bells present? I don't want to die today." I didn't look up from the spot I was standing in. All I could think about was the fact that Edward and Bella might just kill me tonight.

"Yes, it does pertain to her daughter too." Edward ran from his spot to get Bella

"What's wrong?" Bella asked, always worrying about some thing.

I looked up at Edward and in my mind spoke to him. _Well, let's get this over with._


	6. Chapter Five: These Words

**Chapter Five: These Words**

**Jacob POV**

"Let's go out side to discuss this." Edward said as he kept running one hand through his hair and the other hand wrapped in to Bella's.  
I followed the couple out into the woods. I looked at Edward waiting for him to start the conversation.  
"Okay, Jacob, explain to me what Renesmee is going on and on about in her head. You didn't tell us you were going to take her on a date yet. We had a deal, Black. You were supposed to tell us" Edward looked angry but looked as if he was trying to hold back at the same time. Bella just looked between the two of us, waiting.

"Edward... I... I... realized today that, well, that I couldn't hold in my feelings for Renesmee any more. I love her more than any thing, Edward. I don't think I'm exactly in love with her yet. I just started realizing there were feelings beyond a friendship between us. I wasn't going to make it a date. I did let her decide if she wanted it to be a date or not. I was just going to take her to a nice restaurant in Seattle and buy her a gift or two, hell, whatever she wants me to buy her, I'll buy it. But, please, Edward don't take it as me overstepping any thing you wanted set up. I won't cross the lines. You know that. But, I sure as hell am not gonna take back asking her out, if that's what you want from me." What the hell, Black, I thought to myself. You never beg any one. You weren't going to start doing it now. Then I argued back at myself. You'll do it for Nessie, dammit. Any thing, for Renesmee. I took a few steps back and found a log behind me. I took a seat on the green moss covered wood. Alice is going to kill me for getting the cargo shorts dirty.

_Damn, Edward look I'm even thinking nicely of your family; they are my family_. I sent my thoughts to Edward.

Edward sighed deeply and looked at Bella, "Bella, love, what do you think?" Edward asked with his eyebrows scrunched up.  
Bella shocked us both by dropping Edward's hand and falling to the ground. Her white sweatpants already beggining to get dirty. She let out a hysterical laugh. I stared at her like she had gone mad. Edward started pacing the ground waiting for Bella to stop.  
"Ha, I'm sorry you guys but, this is hilarious. Edward we knew it was going to happen. You know Ness is exactly like me. She takes matters into her own hands. I'm not surprised." She stood up and walked to Edward, if she was human she would've stumbled over a thousand times because of all the sticks littering the ground. "Really, Edward, she's fine. We agreed Jacob was right for it. Let him do it. She starts school Monday and she'll be a nervous wreck all week, next week. Maybe it'll make her feel better." Bella kissed Edward and he sighed again.

"Okay, mongrel. I don't mind you taking my daughter out. I'm even going to let you take the Lamborghini out," I stared at Edward like he'd grown another head, my mouth was halfway open. Had he gonae mad, the Lamborghini? "But, Jacob. She's going to have a curfew. Also, you will not misread body language and kiss her, unless she goes in for the kiss. We don't want a repeat in history."

I let out a snort. _Uh, Edward that was like twenty years ago_ I said in my head._ Plus, does Ness even know about that?_  
"To answer your question, she does not, Jacob. You can tell her when you feel it's right. Unless, Bella says not too." Edward looked at BElla. I could tell in Bella's mind that she immediately knew what we were talking about.  
"I'll tell her if I need too." Bella whispered.  
"No, Bella. I'll do it. And soon before some one else tells her. Edward, Bells I promise, to follow all your rules the best that I can don't worry at all"  
"We trust you, Jake" I was schocked when Edward smiled and agreed with Bella's statement.  
I was going to make the date the best night of Renesmee's life so far.

* * *

**Renesmee POV**

"Renesmee, get your small butt up and get ready! We're leaving soon, hurry up" I woke up to Alice shaking my body and screaming at me. I opened my eyes and studied the scene, Alice was sitting on my purple bed spread, holding my white and purple polka dot pillow, aiming at my face. "Hello, darling niece of mine. It's five-oh-five in the morning and we leave in fifty-five minutes." Alice said in her perkiest voice.

"Alice, not all of us can stay alive without sleep. I got like two hours of sleep last night because of those stupid dreams." My dreams hadn't changed again and I always woke up at the same point. Mostly because my father kept waking me up when it got too far.  
Alice frowned at my unhappy face. "I'm serious, Alice. No one is this happy in the morning. Not even any one in the Black family" Everyone in the Black family was like Alice. They never seemed to get pissed. Except Jacob, but that's the Alpha blood in him.  
I slipped off my bed and put on my fluffy white slippers.

I looked back at Alice, "I'm going to take a shower. What are you making me wear?" I asked her a little harshly.  
"Well, Nessie, I think since it's going to be rainy today, you're going to wear a pair of mint green skinny jeans, a black tank top, but of course your favorite white sweater over it, and your white Louboutin heels. Ya know, the heels that are more rounded in the front, about 6 inches?"  
I nodded my head and walked towards the bathroom. I ran through my shower quickly and used my favorite shampoo, the scent of vanilla and flowers hit my nose and made me a little bit more happy. I quickly towel dried with one of our huge black towels. I gave up on my messy curls and pulled my hair into a messy bun. I walked back to my room and put on the outift Alice left out for me.

I walked over to the large mirror that stood on the left side of my room, in between the desk and closet doors. I smoothed out my sweater as I stood there. As I looked at myself, I wondered how some one as good looking as Jacob could be with someone plain and ordinary like me. I put on a little lip gloss an mascara as I found myself feeling the butterflies in my stomach at the thought of my date with Jacob. I was going to suggest next Friday to him and I was determined to find myself the perfect outfit for the occassion.  
I turned around when the door to my room opened and Alice poked her head in, her black hair was in a designed array on her head. "Ready to go?" she smiled at me when she noticed I took her clothing advice.

"Yeah, let's get going, Alice." I turned to my desk and picked up my cell phone and lip gloss and stuck them in my back pockets and ran out the door.

As I walked downstairs, I heard my dad begin playing the piano, my mother's lullaby. My mom looked up from her spot on the couch and smiled at me, "Have fun, honey. Don't waste too much money and be good for Alice." Alice had never taken me out alone this far from home before.  
"You know I will, mom. Love you. I'll be back" I waved to her as I walked to the front door.

_You too, daddy._ I thought in my head.

He switched from my mom's song to my own, his way of letting me know he got my message.  
When I made it to the the porch, Alice already had her upgraded Porsche sitting in front of the house. The fire engine red car was gorgeous. And fast. We would make it to LA in less than four hours. Opening the door I took in Alice's singing of some hard rock song. She turned the music down when I climbed in.

"Seatbelt, Ness." She smiled showing all her white teeth. Her pink shirt made her look even more like a fairy than normal.  
"Nice outfit. It really shows the fairy in you." I giggled.  
"Ha ha. Shush. You know you love the new skirt I bought." Alice rolled her eyes. I took in her new flowy, wrap around pink and white skirt.  
"Yeah it's very... precious" I laughed at the look on her face. She turned the radio back up and changed it to a pop station and we settled in to a comfortable silence.

I watched the scenery change around me until we hit the Oregon border. Now was my time to ask the questions I'd needed answered.  
"Alice, can I ask you something?" I turned my attention to her.  
"Yes, Nessie. You can ask me anything." She took her eyes off the road to look at me.  
"Uh, how do you know you love some one?"

Alice smiled and took a deep breath before answering, "Simple, Ness. You don't go a second of your day without changing your thoughts to them. Everything and any thing can remind you of that person. You also feel it in your heart. If you think you love some one chances are, you do love them. Is there some thing you need to tell me?" She gave me a knowing glance.

"Um, well, uh. Not exaclty," I let myself stop talking. She waited for me to go on. There were no hiding these things from her and with a sigh I went on, "It's just I think I'm falling for my best friend. I find myself wondering what it would be like to be something other than his best friend. I've been trying to repress the feelings for a few weeks now but, now I find myself letting my guard down. I stare at his body now when he takes his shirt off, I've never done that. His boy has never drawn my attention before. I really want to kiss him and go on dates. I even think of marrying him, Alice." I stopped her before she said something. She didn't need me to say Jacob's name to know I was talking about him. "And also, I look at myself in the mirror and wonder how some one as plain as me could be loved by some one as cute and nice as him."  
Alice laughed at me when I finished, I started getting aggravated from her laughter. I had just told her the truth and she thought it was funny.

Alice loooked at my angry face and began to explain herself, "Ness, I'm not laughing at your feelings, I promise. I just find it hard to believe that you think of yourself as ugly to him. Jacob _imprinted_ on you, Renesmee. He could never and would never think of you as anything short of perfect. He loves you for you. And boys need a push some times. Especially, Jacob. You have to show him you're ready for this. I promise, he loves you."  
Maybe Alice was right. Maybe, just maybe. Jacob loved me. But one said of my mind had a new thought.  
"But, Alice, what if Jake thinks of me as a burden? Like, what if he secretly regrets the imprint and doesn't want to be in my life?" Everything about imprinting was too hard to believe. All too good to be true.  
Alice shook her small head back in forth. Her lips pressed in to a tight line. Then she looked at me again, "Ness, why don't you discuss that with him on your date?"  
I wasn't surprised that every one knew of the date. There were no secrets in this family. But I did agree with Alice. I'd need to talk to Jacob about this.

While we were discussing Jacob, my phone vibrated in my back pocket. I didn't have to look to guess who it was; Jacob.  
**J: Hey Ness. B Careful N LA 2day. Luv u.**  
Jacob never used correct punctuation. It's a boy thing I think though. I looked at the screen of the phone I'd had for several years. That's definitely some thing I needed for my birthday.  
**R: I will be. Don't worry, wolfie. Love you too :)**

After my message sent, I looked out the window to see that we were already just outside of Bakersfield. We'd be in LA extremely soon. As I sat back in my seat this shopping trip with Alice started to feel even more exciting.


	7. Chapter Six: I've Got a Secret

**Author's Note: Happy 4th to those from America! I'm not sure of how I'm going to set up a posting schedule. I might ust post as often as possible and hope things get done on time and correctly. I hope people are enjoying this story. I'm trying hard with my lack of writing skill so bear with me. But, any way, here's the next Chapter. -Brittany.**

* * *

**Chapter Six: I've Got a Secret, Can You Keep It?**

**Renesmee POV**

Just around two in the morning, Alice and I had finally made it home. I got all the clothes and supplies I'd need to last me at least the semester. Alice had even bought everyone else clothes and supplies. I modeled a few of my new outfits for my mom, dad, Rose, and Jake.

After chatting with the family about my day, my family decided on a last minute hunting trip. Leaving behind Jake and Esme to watch me. After a few minutes of video games with Jacob and Esme told me of the house she'd been designing, I decided it was time for me to try and get some sleep. Jacob followed me up the stairs as he made his way to the guest room across the hall from my room.

"Goodnight, Loch Ness. Love you. If your dreams are too bad wake me." Jake said before yawning and pulling into a hug. As I hugged him back I took in his scent. I could tell he hadn't slept in atleast twenty-four hours. He must of been running patrol. He always smelled earthy and musky, but the earthy scent came back most strong after he'd been in wolf form for awhile.

"Whatever, Pup. Love you too. I'm not waking you up tonight though." I said with my stubborn tone. I turned towards my bedroom door, but Jake grabbed my arms and spun me to face him. He picked me up gently and looked into my eyes. Our faces so close our noses we're centimeters aways from touching.

In his almost Alpha tone he said pleadingly, "Please, Nes. Wake me up."

I couldn't deny him when he spoke in that tone. "I...I will, Jake."

He stared at me for a few more seconds before he sat me down and kissed my forhead, his lips burning hot against my skin. I then turned abruptly and ran to my room.

I quickly shut my door behind me and made a run for my bed. I layed in my bed staring at the ceiling. I wonder what it will be like when he finally kisses my lips? I wiped my hand across my lips and smiled to myself. I couldn't put off not trying to sleep any longer. I'd already done this a thousand times. I was trying not to sleep, in fear of what would happen if I did sleep. But, I was so tired, my dad was beggining to notice. "Sleep, Renesmee, sleep." I told myself. Eventually, chanting made me sleepy and I drifted off to my other thoughts; Jacob kissing me.

**That Night:**

_The dream was the exact same as it always had been for awhile now. Except, Dream Jacob was in wolf form. The voice in the dream was talking but, I couldn't understand any thing except one sentence, "Death to the wolf boy it is than!" called the voice. Dream Renesmee made a run at the voice, five steps from the voice three large men, almost bigger than Uncle Emmett, tackled her to the ground. Another man joined the voice and wrapped his hands around Jacob's neck. A sickening crunch hit the air and the wolf fell to the ground, limp. My heart stopped beating for a moment as his dead body lay in front of me. I fought hard to get to the man that did this. On the last of the three vampires, I had lost. The large vampire held me down and I couldn't get away, my arms had become jelly like. The voice walked up and with a slight laugh dropped a torch on top of me. Then, the lights went out..._

I woke up screaming. I sat in my bed staring at my door, I knew Jake had heard me and would be coming to check up on me soon. Until then, I got lost in thought. Why am I continually having these dreams? It makes no sense to me. I couldn't comprehend what was happening to my mind. I think I'm going crazy.

Five seconds later, just as I had thought, my door flew open and in came Jacob. I could tell he was scared by the way he acted when he ran to my bed. He grabbed me and held me in his arms. "Nessie? Can you show me what happened?" He asked his voice cracking a bit. I couldn''t answer him, I could only nod my head as I placed my hand on Jacob's cheek and began to replay the scene. Jacob sucked in a breath at the end.

"Jacob, can you stay here, in my room tonight?" I asked him through touch.

"Of course, Nessie. I'm afraid I'll have to sleep on the floor though. I don't want to push my luck with Eddie." Jacob said, trying to lighten the mood he used the nickname we used in secret when discussing my father. I nodded my head and Jacob let me go so the he could stand. I handed him one of my fluffy, white pillows and he took my hand and kissed it. "Goodnight, Nessie. I hope these dreams end soon." I smiled at him and didn't reply. I just layed my head on the pillow and went back to sleep.

* * *

**Two Days Later:**

Today was to be my first day of high school. Alice and my mother took a thousand pictures. I thought Jacob was going to cry. I couldn't hold in my excitement. "Mom, dad. Come on guys lets go!" I kept yelling at my parents, I mean my twin brother and our foster sister. This time around dad and I were going to be the adopted twins from Esme's side of the family, Renesmee and Edward Masen. Mom, Emmett, and Alice were going to be brother and sisters using the last name "McCarty", the last name of Emmett in his former life, they were "foster" kids. Rosalie and Jasper were going in as brother and sister, using Whitlock as their last name, they were "adopted" from Carlisle's family. I don't know how I'll ever get used to calling my parents by their first names.

Carlisle got us all to calm down so that he could give us instructions for the day, "Okay, everyone, Alice, Edward, and Ness are starting as Freshmen, Bella and Jasper will be starting as Sophomores, Rose and Em, you guys are starting as Juniors. With that being said, enjoy your first day Ness. And second beginning Bella." I hugged Jacob goodbye after he whispered his good luck messages to me.

While I was walking to the garage, Jake called after me, "Ness! I'll be here after you get home to hear about your day, I mean if you want me to be any way." He looked around while rubbing the back of his head. I couldn't help but catch a glimpse of his stomach muscles while he was stretching.

"Of course, I don't mind Jacob. I'll see you around four" I smiled at him and then waved goodbye.

We decided that the four girls were going to drive to school in my mom's S65 AMG Mercedes. The boys took Emmett's Jeep to school. Luckily, we were going to one of the more upper class schools, so, no matter what car we drove, we wouldn't stand out much.

After arriving at school, we took to finding our "siblings" and going to get our schedule. "Ness, you have at least, one class with each of us. Being in the same grade as Alice and I, gave you an advantage. Alice has close to the same schedule as you" "That's just super, Edward" I said, rolling my eyes. My dad and I opened the door to the office and a short, chubby lady greeted us. "Hello, there kids. Here to pick up schedules?" The lady stared at my dad dreamy like. _Dad, this is disgusting. She's looking at you like you're a cheeseburger_. I thought

My dad tried to hide his chuckle, when the door opened up to my mom, Alice, and Emmett.

"Um, yes. We are Renesmee and Edward Masen. And the three in the back are Isabella, Alice, and Emmett McCarty." my dad said to the lady. He rolled his eyes at her turned back and my mom shot him a questioning look.

"Ah, here we are. Relatives of Doctor Cullen, ay? She smiled at my dad and Emmett.

_This woman does not know when to stop, dad_. We all shook our heads at her as we took the schedules with our names on them. Rosalie and Jazz finally came into the building as the lady had her back to us. Rose sent me a thumbs up and all I could do was smile at her. Rose had always been my second mom and I loved her almost as much as I loved my actual mom.

Alice grabbed my schedule before I could read it. "Ooh, Ness. We have homeroom, English I, Biology I, Algebra, and US History together" Alice was practically squealing.

"Well, this should be interesting, I only have Biology with you, Renesmee." My dad smiled at me. The least classes I have with him, the better. I wouldn't be allowed to make friends with him around.

"I have music with you and Rosalie." my mom said.

"Well, that's going to be fun." I tried to smile at them. But truthfully I don't want to be with them every step of the way.

Emmett cracked his knuckles and said, "And they saved the best for last. Your seventh hour, Spanish, is with me and Jazz." Emmett winked at me. "Don't scare the humans off." I rolled my eyes at him. I did enjoy the fact that I had my Art class alone. I loved to draw. I don't think this will expand my talent any more, but, I could get the chance to meet friends.

"Let's get going, everyone, class starts in five minutes" Alice whirled around and said, her voice ringing like bells. I followed Alice and Edward down the hall to the assigned Freshmen lockers and began my search for locker number sixty-seven, Edward's was sixty-six. Kids of all looks walked around me and I was stuck people watching. A group of guys, dressed rather well, more than likely the jocks with the way they acted; as if they owned every thing, stopped and looked at me as I stood in front of my locker.

"You new around here?" A tall guy with a medium build and short black hair asked me.

"Yeah. I just moved here" I smiled at him at the same time as Edward let out a growl behind me. "Well, maybe, I'd like to get to know you." He looked at me with his bright blue eyes and winked.

"Uh, Maybe." Was the only brilliant response I could come up with. The black haired boy walked away smiling. My dad stood in front of me in his protective stance, looking extremely pissed.

"Dad, what's wrong?" I asked him so low no human would've heard.

He looked at me a few moments before answering. "You don't even want to begin to hear the things these guys are saying." He shook his head before opening his locker to put his supplies in.

"Let's get to class, Ness." Alice seemingly appeared out of no where and was standing to my right. I didn't say anything as I followed her down the hall. "It's room number twelve, Ness. A Miss. Lucking." Alice looked over at me as we walked human pace down the halls.

Finding room twelve we made our way inside and found a large, green table in the back of the room. Two girls, one blonde with big hair and the other straight black sat in front of us. I noticed their all pink outfits and expensive shoes, they had lots of jewelry hanging off their wrists. The blonde turned around and stared at Alice and I, then turned to her friend and whispered some thing very rude to her friend. The black haired girl turned around and caught my eye. Her dark eyes bore into mine for a long time before she turned around and fake laughed with her friend. I looked over at Alice to see if she was paying attention. She had a dazed look on her face so I knew she was checking up on Jasper's outcomes from today. The door opened and a petite woman with a blonde bun on top of her head walked in. She had a lovely oval face and her eyes were the color of grass.

"Hello, class. I'm Miss. Lucking..." I let her voice trail off in to the back of mind as she did the normal formal intro of teachers. My mind wandered off to the thought of Jacob. I couldn't wait to get home and tell Jake about my day. He'd sit and listen to every boring and insignificant detail with a smile on his face. He was happy because of my excitement I knew. That's the thing about imprinting, they were happy and excited when you were. I used to insist that Jacob come tell me a story every night after my parents put me to bed, but, instead I'd tell him stories of my day. I always fell asleep talking and Jacob would laugh at me the next morning.

"Ruh-nez-me Masen?" The teacher called. "He..Here, You can call me Nessie." I smiled at her. She smiled back and went on with calling roll.

The day seemingly dragged on with my first classes with Alice and one with my dad. My dad wasn't enjoying school because of all the guys talking about my mom and I, but secretly I liked that people thought I was attractive, and they weren't related to me. Being half vampire, I was considered a little more than beautiful to human standards and I should've known this would happen, my dad should have. When I reached my fourth hour class with him, he was rubbing his hair, clearly stressed out. _What's wrong, dad_? I asked in my head

"These immature teenagers are thinking so, provocatively about my daughter and wife. It's driving me crazy. I want to snap some of their necks from the way they're thinking. It sickens me."

I left my dad alone for the rest of Biology. After fourth hour was lunch time. My family and I went through line and bought our "props". Being the only one that eats, I chose a hamburger and fry meal and we made our way to a table in the back of the room. As we ate, our normal chatter continued as it always did. My mom calmed dad down from his annoyed glares and Emmett teased every one. The guy from this morning stared at me. I knew he was one of the ones who had my dad really pissed off. I knew he thought I was attractive, but, I could tell his thoughts weren't clean from the way he stared at my body and not my face. I couldn't help but only think of, Jacob attractively. He was all I wanted and all I needed. I knew that thought would appease my dad some.

The rest of my classes went along without problem. Art class was by far my favorite. Our first project was to make a piece of art based on ourselves, we didn't have to draw ourselves, just describe us. I was totally excited about the project. And the best part of my Art class was that I had actually gained a friend. The black haired girl from first hour entered the room and smiled at me. She sat next to me in the open chair after she'd come in late.

"Hi, I'm Scarlett." she said smiling at me. I looked back at her and smiled,

"Nessie." I said, hoping my voice didn't sound rude. She took my hand and shook it.

"I've heard a lot about you" she told me.

"I...I'm sure you have" I said back to her.

"You're a legend to our kind.", It wasn't what she said that surprised me, it was her scent that caught me. I had been taking shallow breaths all day in order to not smell the blood of humans as much. But, after her last sentence I sucked in a breath. Her scent was one I was used to. Her scent was the same as mine. Human, with that, the sweet scent of vampire. I stared at her for a few minutes as she looked at the recognition cross my face. After a few moments she spoke, "I'll keep your secret, if, you keep mine."


	8. Chapter Seven: Epiphany

**Author's Note: ****I present to you chapter seven. I would really like to hear more from my readers, so if you can review, it would be much appreciated. I'm trying really hard at cathcing mistakes I've made in my writing but I don't catch them all. I'd like to thank kaileenicolexoxo for helping to beta a few of the chapters. Thank you so much to my supporters. I love writing my vision of the story and it took me a while to decide to share. So, here's the next chapter! :) -Brittany**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Epiphany**

**Renesmee POV**

I looked at Scarlett after she finished her last sentence, one side of me found her openly dangerous and the other side found no harm in her. She was like me and that's what excited, yet worried, me.

When I didn't say anything she spoke up, "Listen Renesmee, I swear, you can trust me. Just let me tell you my story. I promise you'll understand more after I tell you."  
My mind told me it was dangerous, but my heart told me to trust her. I nodded at her, and then she pulled out a piece of paper from her notebook.

"Here's my number. Text me or call me later with your address." She slipped the piece of paper toward my hand. I ripped out my own piece of paper from my notebook and traded numbers with her.  
We didn't say anything to one another for the rest of the class and she left me alone to my thoughts. I wondered how my dad and the rest of the family had gone all day without noticing Scarlett. Did they not recognize her vampire scent? Her scent smelled almost exactly like mine. Instead of a vanilla scent, her's was more of an apple like scent, mixed with the sweet vampire. That is a possibility. I know my dad could hear my thoughts now. I knew I was going to be bombarded with questions as soon as school was over.

The ringing bell brought me out of my thoughts. I hurried out of the art room to find my next class: Spanish with my favorite uncles.

When I got into the classroom there were no students in the room. The teacher was at the board looking flustered and stressed out. As I walked down the row of seats I chose a desk in the back of the room. The teacher turned around and looked at me. "Well, hello, there." she said as she rushed out of the classroom door. Obviously, this was her first day of teaching.  
Emmett and Jasper walked towards the back of the classroom and sat next to me. Emmett sat down and stared at me with a creepy huge smile, Jasper looked at me assessing my emotions "Hello, darlin', is school goin' good for you? Is something goin' on, you seem confused?" Uncle Jazz asked me in his Southern tone.

I motioned for them to move in closer to me and I put my hands on their cheeks and showed them my conversation with Scarlett and added on her scent being so similar to mine. I had found out a few months ago that I could send smells through my thoughts.

"That's real interesting, Ness. It makes me wonder if this girl was really tellin' ya the truth..." Jasper trailed off and looked off into the distance.

"We should be there when she comes to meet you." Emmett added.

"I agree. I feel in my heart that I should trust her. It took me by surprise when she said I was a legend" I looked between the two of them and neither of them said any thing else.

Spanish class went on easily. This class wasn't going to be hard for me at all. I'd been speaking Spanish as a second language for an extremely long time thanks to my dad.  
I was excited to leave school and tell my family about Scarlett. When the bell rang, Em, Jazz, and I left the room to meet up with the family in the parking lot.

When my dad came into view, I sent him the memory of the conversation to him as I kept eye contact. When I had finished, my dad nodded his head.

"Ness, did you enjoy it?" My mom asked me eagerly.

"Oh yeah, mom, it was nice. I do have something to tell every one though." The women in my family looked at me, I'd already told all the guys. "I'll show you guys in the car." I added on.  
My dad looked at me and answered the question about her scent. "It seems like the two of you have gotten your scents combined in the hallway and we didn't notice it." I nodded at him and got into mom's car.

"What is it?" Alice asked me. Alice had the habit of wanting to hear everything she couldn't see before any one else could know. I showed her first and she gasped "Oh my, Renesmee. This leaves in so many possibilities." She smiled and then I turned to my mom and Aunt Rose and showed them.

"We really need to get down to the bottom of her story." Rosalie murmered.

"Do you think she's safe, Ness?" My mom asked me.

"She didn't seem unsafe." I told her.

Beside me, Alice sucked in a breath. We all looked at her as she watched the vision she was recieving play inside her mind.

"Renesmee, call Jacob and tell him to come and get you from school. We have a visitor at the house." Alice said really fast.

"What's going on?" I asked five times, slightly irritated when no one answered me.

"I don't have time. Just call Jake." Alice said.

I got my phone out of my backpack I'd been carrying all day. I held down the number two, the number Jacob's phone number was programmed into. He picked it up on the first ring.

"Ness?" Jacob asked

I explained to him the situation and as soon as the words "come and get me" came out of my mouth, he was running.

After I hung my phone up, my family all drove off, leaving Emmett behind to wait with me.  
"So, Em, what's going on?" I looked at my uncle and hjoped he'd give in and let me know.

"Beat's me," he sighed. "I hope we finally get some fighting in. That would be awesome!" Emmett started punching at the air. I rolled my eyes at him and started scanning the treelines for Jake. When he finally came into view, he had on only a pair of black shorts.

"Emmett, Jake's her now" My uncle gave me his weird smile again.

"Be good, Renesmee." Emmett winked at me and took off in the other direction of trees to head home. He's so immature it bug's the hell out of me some times. I went walking to Jacob and he hugged me as soon as I got to him.

"Are you okay?" He asked while checking my body for damage.

"Um, Jacob, I was at school with humans all day. Not away to war." I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at him questioningly.

He let out a sly chuckle and smiled at me, "Just show me how your day went."

"Wait, Jake, first you gotta phase and we gotta go to La Push" I smiled at him innocently and batted my eyelashes at him. I really had to go see Claire. She was my best friend after all.

"Sure, sure" Jacob said as he walked to a huge tree in front of us to phase.

I stood around waiting for my wolf to come out of hiding. To my right, the huge russet wolf walked out and bumped me with his nose. I turned around and ran my fingers through his fur. "Jake, you need a haircut" I said to him. He rolled his eyes and I knew he was making a smartass comment in his mind and I laughed at what he was probably thinking. He licked my hand and I took that as the sign to get going.

I climbed on top of the huge wolf and he took off running. I put my hand on his neck and played out my day at school. A growl escaped him when I showed him the boy talking to me. I accidently let my guard fall and I showed him my thoughts from lunch of him being the only one. He made a vibrating sound that sounded almost like a cat like purr.

When I got to the Scarlett part of my day, Jacob completely slowed down. I showed him my thoughts of how she wasn't a threat. He shook his head and I understood he didn't agree with me. I could practically hear him complaining about how she was a danger. I stopped projecting my thoughts to him and decided to wait until we were in La Push to discuss it further.

I wondered about her story for the rest of the ride. Who were her parents? Did her mom survive? Did she ever get put in danger like me? I didn't even know how that kind of conversation would go.

Once we finally arrived in La Push, we went straight to Billy's house. I got off Jacob's back and thought about watching him phase back. _I could hide behind a tree I thought. _I quickly shot the thought out of my mind and instead walked into Billy's small house. Billy was in the living room watching a baseball game.

"Hey, Billy. How's the game?" Billy turned in his chair to look at me.

"Ness, I haven't seen you in awhile. The Mariners are up by three." He turned back to the TV and turned his attention to watching again.

Jacob came in the front door and smiled at me. "I'm glad you had a good day, Nessie."

"Thanks, Jake. I'm wondering what I should do about Scarlett though..." I couldn't help but wonder if we would become friends or not. And I'm worrying about the visitor Alice foresaw at our home.

Jake sat down on the couch and began rubbing his chin. "I got it, Ness. Let's take Seth, Embry, Quil, and Claire with us and meet her at a restaurant in Tacoma, before I take you home." Jacob smiled at me after saying that. I'm assuming he finally trusted me with this.

"That's actually a good idea, Jake." I smiled at him.

"I know. I came up with it." He laughed at his comment and got up from his chair. "I'll call the wolves and tell them our plans, you call Charlotte."

"Scarlett." I corrected him.

"Sure, sure. Just think of a restaurant in Tacoma and we'll go there" He said as he put his phone to his ear to call one of the boys.

I called the number Scarlett had given me in class earlier and called it.

"Hello?" the voice I recognized as Scarlett.

""Um, Scarlett? This is Renesmee. Can you meet me at Piermont's? The restaurant off of Fifth Avenue?"

"Yeah, Nessie. That sounds great. What time?" She sounded enthusiastic about the meeting.

"Around seven-thirty?"

"I'll see you then" she said.

"Alright. Uh. Goodbye" I hung up the phone afterwards. I can't help but think of how awkward of a person I am. I'm the type of person who never knows what to say. This meeting was going to be interesting to say the least.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

I ended my phone call to Seth and made my way back inside. Renesmee had wandered off into my bedroom. I couldn't really call it my bedroom any more since I've practically been living with the Cullen's for the last sixteen years. After Ness had left for school this morning, I thought about how it was time to grow up a bit, I mean I wasn't getting any younger and it was about time for me to get out of my dad's house. I decided I should start looking for apartments and small houses in Tacoma. Of course, I had to be close to Nessie.

I wasn't short on money, even though I had no job. Pack life could be extremely time consuming. Alice had gotten me started in the stock market business and practically I was getting close to being a millionaire. I had gotten my GED four years ago and now I want to put it into good use. I looked into trade schools to get a mechanics license and after I got, I mean get, that, I'm going to start a business. I think now was the time to calm Ness down and discuss future things instead of the present and see how she feels about my decisions.

I went into my room and took a seat on the floor. Nessie was lying on my bed. She was concentrated on the intricate design on my blanket. The blanket had a wold head in the middle, the wolf had the exact same fur color as me.

"What did Scarlett say?" I asked her as she looked up from the blanket. She looked so thoughtful it was absolutely adorable.

"She said she'd meet us at seven thirty." Nessie answered as she looked back down at the blanket.

"Awesome." I studied her a little closer than usual since she was distracted. Her cheeks always had a perfect rosy accent to them. Her eyes were both wide and always showed her emotions when she was trying to hide. Her lips reminded me of a heart, what I wouldn't do to kiss them. I knew some thing was wrong with her though. She was trying to keep her self distracted.

I hadn't noticed that she was starting to study me back until she spoke, "Jake, what do you think is the problem at my house?" She looked extremely worried.

I didn't really know how to answer her when I didn't even know for myself what was happening, "Well, Alice had a vision that something would go down over in Vampire World and that could be a cause of it."

"So, are we in danger again?" Renesmee looked like she was going to panic.

"No, Ness. We're fine. there's no need to freak. I promise." I looked at her as I said that.

Nessie let out a deep breath and smiled. "That's a relief."

"Don't worry, Nessie." I smiled at her. I decided now was the time to ask her opinion so that she'd take her mind off the bad stuff. "Oh yeah, Ness. I was wondering if you'd wanna give me your opinion on a plan I've been laying out for myself."

She sat up and moved to the edge of the bed and waited for me to begin my plan, "Okay, well. You know I got my GED a few years ago and I haven't done much with it. So, I want to go to the tech school in Seattle or Tacoma and then open my own garage. Also, I've been looking at renting a place in Tacoma. So that I'll have a more permenant residence near you." I took a breath and smiled at myself.  
Nessie didn't say anything at first as she just sat and looked at me.

Slowly, a smile started to make its way on to her face. "Jake, it's freaking brilliant." she beamed at me.

Suddenly, I felt pride seep through my veins as I realized I'd made up my own decisions about the future and that Nessie liked them. "Thanks, Ness." I replied to her. She didn't say anything back and we sat in comfortable silence, alone with our thoughts.

I found myself wondering about a house. I would need one big enough for the whole pack.

Since Nessie was born we added on to the pack. We gained Cole Walker, a cousin to Quil and I, Jordan Uley, a relative of Sam, Brady's little brother Kaiden and a few kids who weren't closely related to us, Alex, Colby, and a small kid named Oliver. We even had a second mysterious adding of a girl, Mariah Cameron, Jared's younger sister. We also had to have room for the original pack. I couldn't forget the wolf women and children, as Ness referred to them as.

I had been neglecting my Alpha status for the last sixteen years and I was ready to step up. To this day we had been going by a schedule set up by Sam but, now was my turn to become what my pack needs. I also needed to start being the head of the council that The Rez needed me to be, too. I was a Black, a part of a tribe, and the blood born leader.

* * *

About half an hour later after Nessie made dinner for Billy and Charlie, Quil and Claire showed up to leave for Tacoma. I took an actual pair of clothes and put them in bag for Ness to carry while we ran. We decided to go sit out side and wait for the other two idiots.

Claire and Renesmee sat on the hood of my old Rabbit discussing Scarlett while Quil and I waited for Seth and Embry to arrive. I took the moment to ask Quil about his and Claire's relationship.

"Uh, Quil, was it weird when you and Claire started dating?"

Quil hesitated at first before answering, "It came naturally after I accepted that she was ready. I promise it's like, uh, like knowing your name. It's natural. Just don't let yourself believe that she's not ready. That'll cause so many more problems than it's worth" he looked away from me for a moment and I could tell he was thinking of the past problems he'd went through with Claire.

I soaked in Quil's information and was getting ready to ask him another question; but, Embry and Seth chose that moment to show up. They were already in wolf form and were ready to go.  
After we phased and got the girls ready with the bags, we all took off into the forest towards Tacoma.

Earlier, I decided that this was the safest way to let Ness meet Scarlett, with the protection of the wolves. I definitely would never let her go alone, neither would the Cullen's. But, for my own sake I wanted to be with her. I doubted that a half breed would be able to do much damage, but, we don't know any thing about who she's associated with. The only thought I had was if rather or not we should fear the girl and not talk to her. But with my fear's pushed to the side all I had to say was if this girl was dangerous, she wasn't going to get to my Nessie.


	9. Chapter Eight: Destined

**Chapter Eight: Destined**

**Renesmee POV**

We made it into Tacoma around seven. I led the group to the restaurant I told Scarlett I'd met her at. We made our way to one of the private rooms in the back of the restaurant through a narrow purple hallway. The room we chose was dimly lit. A huge black, round table sat in the middle. Black bar stools lined around the table. The room had a door to it and no windows. I left the door open for Scarlett to find us.

"Ness, is that one her?" Claire pointed at an extremely athletic looking blonde girl. Always the impatient one, Claire couldn't wait to meet Scarlett. She watched the people walking back and forth down the hallway.

"I told you, Claire. Her hair is black. She'll be here soon." I let out a sigh and Jacob squeezed my shoulder.

"Well, Seth, I think you and I should go work our magic on those blonde chicks over there." Embry directed, at the bar, with his thumb. I was desperately holding my laughs in. Embry and Seth were always hitting on girls that wouldn't give them the time of day. They still used pick up lines on women. Seth smiled and high fived Embry before the two walked away.

I looked at Claire and we started laughing out loud.

"Maybe, just maybe, if they tried to do something with their hair and clothes, some one might find them hot." Claire said between her giggles.

"Look, Seth's wearing a freaking football jersey and Embry's wearing camo shorts with a red shirt. No girl will take them seriously." I couldn't help but point out one of their most obvious flaws.  
Jacob and Quil began laughing at that point. The four of us were too busy to notice the two girls who walked up to our table.

"Nessie?" I looked over my shoulder to see Scarlett standing behind me. She had completely changed from the outfit she'd been wearing at school. Her black hair was arranged and cut into a very, alternative style. She had on a pair of red skinny jeans and a band t-shirt of a band I'd never heard of before.

No one said any thing to Scarlett, so she continued. "I hope you don't mind, I brought my sister." A medium height and build, blonde girl was standing next to her smiling. The girl wore a pink lace shirt and black skirt. Her heels were sparkling silver and she reminded me of the girl version of Seth with the way she smiled.

I smiled back at Scarlett and began to talk to her, "No problem, Scarlett. I brought along a few friends also." I got up from the table and walked to the open door and closed it. Before sitting back down, I introduced her to the other three people at the table and asked her to take a seat. "So, Scarlett, do you mind telling me about yourself?"

Scarlett looked down at her hands. "This is a rather long story. I hope you don't mind. It's extrmely hard to talk about some of this. I just want you to trust me so I'm trusting you with my story"  
I nodded at Scarlett to urge her to go on.

"Alright then, here it goes; I was born ten years ago on Christmas morning, in Long Beach. To an unwed nineteen year old named Felicity Moore. My mother had been having a relationship with a man, who turned out to be a vampire. I do not know who the man who fathered me is, nor do I care." she stopped for a moment to look at her sister before continuing, "My grandmother took care of my mom during her pregnancy. My grandmother was born in Germany and had remembered old legends of demons and night creatures, vampires if you will. My grandmother wanted my mother to get rid of me because, I was sucking the life out of her only child. My mother insisted that she would be fine at the end of this. But, my grandfather, who was a mortician, knew that she wasn't going to last and began funeral arrangements for my mother." she began to tear up at her point in the story. Her emotions were thick in every sentence she spoke.

"A week after my grandfather began funeral arrangements, I was born. We couldn't go to the hospital because of what I was, so, my mom gave birth in her parent's home. The last thing my mother ever said was what my name was to be, "Scarlett Noel Moore." and then she was gone." Scarlett sobbed a little and her dark eyeliner began to smudge up her beautiful face.

"My grandfather collected my mother's body from the floor soon after her death. But, they didn't touch me. They left me lying on the floor and turned off the light, and closed the door to the room, not to come back for four days. I remember being confused as to why I was in so much pain. I was hungry and thirsty, I ached to be held." She stopped and dried her tears. Her eyes holding so much despair.

"I never cried those four days. I wondered where every one had went. I wanted to hear my grandmother speak German to me, like she had done with my mother. I wished that my mom or grandmother would come back to me. Eventually, my grandmother came back and picked me up off the floor and craddled me into a pink blanket. She sung to me as she bathed me. My grandmother fell in love with me at the moment she came to collect me and looked into my eyes. My eyes are the same as my mother's. Blue in sunlight, green in the dark." Scarlett became lost in memories and seemed to be searching for a lost thought.

"My grandmother felt bad for me after that. She took to raising me. Since I could never attend school, she taught me German and English at home. She taught me how to sew and cook. She talked to me about my mother all the time. She even fed me blood, I never knew where the blood had come from, but, she would feed it to me before bed every night. About three years after my birth, grandma became really sick. She had gotten cancer and passed away six months after her diagnosis. I missed her so much more than I'd ever realized I'd would."

"My whole life my grandfather hated me. He ignored my existence. But, he had to raise me after that, with no choice. My grandfather became an alcoholic. I then suffered constant abuse. Emotional and physical abuse. I wanted a way out."

" I made a plan to run away a few weeks before my fifth birthday, I looked like a thirteen year old kid at that point, but I was smarter than the average kid. I waited until the twenty sixth of that December and ran for it." she smiled at the memory of her getaway.  
"I made my way around Cali, and eventually made it to Washington. I was in Seattle searching for a meal that wasn't blood one night. I needed to feed, but, I hated using humans. A woman with kind eyes walked up to me and told me of how she knew what I was. Some thing told me to trust the woman. I grabbed her hand and she lead me to her house."

"I had never met any one that wasn't a relative and my grandmother taught me well enough to know when people were being honest with me. The girls name was Lily. She was a young vampire that had been changed to fight against your family, she was a witness. She took in children like us. She searched for us. She believed that you guys were done wrongily that day. She admired your grandfather, Renesmee. We were even taught your 'vegetarianism'." Scarlett stopped and looked at me. My mind began to race as I thought about how different our lives had been. My life consisted of a loving family and my pack, her's was pain and misery with little happiness.

"She told us the story of you and your mother and I began to get hope that I'd get to be like that one day too. I wanted a family who loved me for so long. I eventually became comfortable around Lily. I had begun to call, Lily, mom. Lily's other two children were my brother and sister," she nodded at her sister. "Kailee and Jase were my siblings. I loved them to death. Lily homeschooled us and raised us to become good people."

"But, one day that all changed for us. A man came to our house to speak to mom." Kailee and Scarlett both looked at each other before she continued. "Lily and the man began to argue loudly outside of the house, until the man asked her to go to the woods with him. Kailee, Jase and I were watching out the window of the house, and Lily hesitantly looked back at us and followed him."

"That was the last time we ever saw Lily. We went on with our night and all went to bed thinking mom would return later, Jase went missing that night from his bed. Kailee and I went on our hunt for our mother and brother and the trails all ended up dead. We went through every place Lily had taught us about living in. Her parents were missionaries and they moved around often. We hoped we'd find her living in one of the old places."

"We gave up after we found all our trails were dead. That's how we ended up here. We couldn't stay in Seattle. The police started to become suspicious of us. We decided to find an abandoned home that mom or Jase could find us in. We chose Tacoma."

"And now we are here on our own and we do not know how to survive without a mother. We need help. I can't find a good source of blood, we live in the middle of the city. I don't know how to forge new documents for Kailee either. I found my forged ones in Lily's closet." Scarlett looked down again.  
Scarlett looked up suddenly and stared into my eyes. "Nessie, please help us" she whispered.

I couldn't say no to them. After all they've been through they needed someone. That some one had to be my family.

I looked at Jacob wanting to know his opinion. He shrugged his shoulders at me. I took to asking Claire, but for some one who talks all the time she was silent. The best decision I could make would be to just take her home to family. I sent Jacob my thoughts and he nodded his head in agreement.

"Let's go see my family and see what they think." I smiled at Scarlett and Kailee.  
They both nodded at me and we all walked to the door.

"We gotta find the idiots." Jacob said to Quil.

"Hey, we aren't idiots!" I heard Embry say from behind me. "Woah, what's up with Miss. Dracula?" I heard Embry whisper to Jacob and the others

Embry ran to the front of our group hoping to catch a glimpse of our new add-on's the group. He stopped dead in his tracks when Scarlett lifted her head from the ground. I couldn't figure out what the problem was until Embry and Scarlett both began to form smiles on their faces. The look in Embry's eyes was one I remembered well from one of my earliest memories. It was the same smile Jacob had when he imprinted on me. I couldn't believe what I was witnessing. They went to each other simply with no arguments. Like magnets, they were connected.

"I...I...I am... Embry Ca..Call." Embry said to Scarlett, smiling.

Scarlett blushed a bright crimson. "I'm Scarlett Mo...Moore." She stopped as she looked at him. You aren't human are you?" Embry shook his head, Scarlett looked excitedly at him, "What are you?" Scarlett smiled at Embry again after asking her question.

Embry spoke to her softly, "I'll show you." He took her hand and lead her to the turned around when he realized no one was following behind him "Are you guys coming?" Embry said.

We were all stunned except for Seth.

"I'm coming, this should be interesting" Seth walked past Quil and Claire, Jacob and I, and then Kailee. He turned around when he got to the front of the group, he looked like he'd forgotten something. We all looked at him as he and Kailee stared at each other as if they were seeing the Sun for the first time. None of us could get past the shock. Seth and Kailee looked at each other like long, lost, lovers reuniting.

We were silently looking from one another until Jacob groaned beside me. "I have to plan my first bonfire already." I turned my attention to Jacob and he just shrugged like he wasn't surprised any more.

"Am I the only one who's feeling shocked?" I looked at everyone and Jacob looked happy as he smirked at Seth. Seth and Kailee were staring at each other still and I was waiting for some one to make a move to leave.

I looked at Quil and Claire who hadn't said a word in over an hour, until Claire chose to speak. "Well, I'm glad that's finally over with. I thought those idiots would never find any one." She rolled her eyes and grabbed Quil's hand to drag him out the door.

I looked over at Jacob and he linked his arm with mine, we started walking towards the doors together. When we closed the space between us and Seth, Jacob winked at me, and pinched Seth's shoulder. Seth yelped like a little kid and yelled at Jacob, "What the hell, Jacob?!"

Jacob grabbed the backpack from me and pulled out his sunglasses. He talked while cleaning them off on his black t-shirt, "I just wanted you to know, you weren't dreaming." Jacob placed the glasses on his face and relinked our arms. He smiled the classic Black family grin at Seth and we walked out of the restaurant.


	10. Chapter Nine: Revelations

**Author's Note: Hello, readers. Welcome to the next chapter of the story. I thought that in the chapter we should get introduced to the pack because they are going to be a main focus in the future. Also, I want to point out that Jacob and Nessie have to start growing up in order to be together and that is why it's taking them so long to get every thing together. And also a big Thank you to all my followers, favoriters, and supporters. You guys make this all worth it! So, Anyway, here's one of my favorites I've written so far. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Revelations**

**Renesmee POV**

I walked around the upstairs portion of the home behind Scarlett, Kailee, mom, grandma, and my two aunts.

"This will be your room, Scarlett. Feel free to decorate it any way you'd like." Esme gave Scarlett the room across from me and Scarlett thanked her before retreating into the room tp put away what little things she owned. Esme began to discuss with Kailee the reason behind our classic colored rooms. A convesrsation I'd heard a thousand times.

I took that as my chance to leave the group behind and go downstairs to find Jacob. When I reached the empty living room, I began to worry about where the boys were. I could only imagine how much trouble three wolves could get into with my Uncle Emmett.

"YES! Third time for me to win! Pay up, Call!" I heard Emmett screaming from the game room and I knew where to find them.

I walked into the room to see Embry and Emmett with Wii remotes in their hands playing a sword fighting game. They were the two most competitve people I'd ever met and they never backed out of a challenge against each other. Seth was standing by the open doors, that opened up to the porch, He was smiling at the scene in front of him.

Jacob was laying out on one of our black couches and I felt my heart skip a beat when I saw him. I walked over to him and lifted his huge legs and sat them in my lap as I sat down.

Today had been a very, long day and I was stressed to the extreme. Esme and Carlisle greatfully invited Scarlett and Kailee to live in our home after hearing their stories. Carlisle made it his mission to find Lily and Jase. But, that was not the only thing we had on our plate, our surprise visitor was raising the tension.

The vampire world was about to be turned upside down because of events that played out in Volterra. Aro had found his newest gift. A young vampire named Natalia from Russia. She could uncover a person's innermost secrets and fears, just by locking eyes with them.  
She revealed the truth about the death of Marcus' mate and Aro's blood sister, Didyme. Aro had murdered her and had hidden it from Marcus for many centuries. But, Natalia uncovered the truth to Marcus.

Nothing could stop a vampire trying to avenge his mate. Marcus' fury was no stop for Felix, Demitri, Heidi, Chelsea and Aro. He killed them all with ease, escaping before Caius had the chance to figure it out.

He told my dad he had always wanted to leave Volterra. He was done with sacrificing humans and he knew Carlisle would be the only one to understand. Marcus was a man of little words and didn't bother us. He was currently on his first hunt with my father, Grandpa, and Jazz.

Carlisle and my dad had been on the phone all evening with other vampires from around the world. They had to figure out how they were going to take care of the vampire world. Between dad, grandpa, and Marcus we had a few more modern ideas that didn't involve a ruling like the Volturi.

Jacob never liked the "red eyes". He had a soft spot for the Amazonians, only because I loved them. He was stressed to the extreme with all the things going on. I could tell he was worried about the impending chaos of the vampire world. Not to mention how hectic this week was going to be. Especially for Jake. He had to plan a bonfire, our date, Emily and Sam's new baby and watch a kid who was about to turn, this was bound to get a little wild.

I had completely forgotten about my upcoming birthday and I realized I knew exactly what I wanted to do now. I wanted to spend my birthday at First Beach. I can do it when Jacob has the bonfire. I felt hopeful that I could make Jacob feel a little less stressed out with this plan.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

I was starting to wonder how Sam kept every thing together when he had to do all this stuff. With two new imprints, and Collin's nephew about to phase I was stressing out. I was trying to hide my stress from Nessie so that she wouldn't worry but, I knew she could see right through me.

I couldn't even begin to think of what I was going to do for Ness' birthday or our date. That would send me into complete panic mode. I looked up from my spot on the couch when I heard Nessie's footsteps. She walked over to the couch and shifted my legs to her lap, so that she could sit down too.

"I have an idea, Jake." She looked pleased with herself and I knew it would be a good idea.

"And what would that be?"

"Well, Jacob. I know how stressed out you are about everything but, I think I know how I can help." she stopped and smiled excitedly before continuing. "Okay, so. We should have my birthday party at the same time as your bonfire."

I thought about it for a few seconds before anwering her. The Cullens had been allowed to be in La Push after Ness was born. She sealed a new treaty between us and the 'Cold-Ones'.

"That's an excellent idea, Ness." She beamed at me as I looked at her. "But, on one condition." her smile fell. I could tell she was thinking the worst.

"What would the condition be?" She asked hesitantly.

"Well, Shorty will need to help me plan, of course." She jumped up from the couch and squealed. With Alice helping, I was bound to get more done.

"Thank you, Jacob. I can't wait to tell Alice!" Nessie ran up the stairs to find her aunt.

I hadn't noticed Seth leave the room, but when I looked at the back doors he ran back into the room.

"Jake, Embry we gotta go. Christopher phased." I got up from the couch and walked towards the stairs to yell a goodbye to Nessie.

"Ness, I gotta go back to The Rez. Christopher phased. Call me tonight so we can get some plans lined out." I waited for her reply.

"Okay, Jake. Be careful." She appeared at the top of the stairs and blew me a kiss before she ran back to Alice's office door.

I ran back out to find Embry and Seth, but they were already gone. I took off running into the woods and threw my clothes off in a trail as I ran. I knew Esme, Bella, or Nessie would go out and collect them all so that I'd have them later.

I pulled the heat from my stomach and let it take me over. After almost twenty years I'd finally gotten phasing under control and could do it any time I felt like.

I felt the dirt fly up underneath my paws. I stopped at an opening and gave the three short howls that signaled a new wolfs changing.

_"I'm scared. I need help. I don't know how to phase back. I have apologize to Chanel."_ A voice I'd never heard began speaking up in my head. It must be Christopher.

My mind became filled with Leah's voice. "_Who is that?"_

Leah had stepped down from the beta position and only phased when absolutely necessary. Quil had become second in command a few months later.

Seth filled the phased in wolves in on the details after she asked her question. "_Christopher Braxton. You know that kid of Collin's sister Chantelle? Apparently, he was arguing with his twin sister, Chanel, and he recognized what was happening so he ran outside. He doesn't know what to do. Chantelle's husband doesn't know about the legends."_

The only rule I had ever changed was how open every one could be with their families. I allowed everyone's families to know how real the legends were. The children with the wolf genes, especially. I even let Embry's mom in on the secret.

_"I feel terrible. I know Chanel is afraid for me right now."_ He was running around an area that I recognized as the west perimeter of La Push.

"_Does your mother know, Chris?"_ I asked him. I learned giving a new kid a nickname helped calm them and let them feel wanted.

_"My sister already knows about Chris."_ Collin's voice came up. "_He's fifteen and he's a sophomore. I just found him"_ I saw Brady and Collin run up next to a black wolf with a white stripe running down his back.

_"He's also a second Seth."_ I recognized the voice as Oliver. He hated how optimistic Seth was. It pissed him off that we had him running patrol with Seth. He was the hardest new kid I'd dealt with. He was pissed off about being a wolf. He kind of reminded me of my brother-in-law, Paul.

_"Well, Oliver. I hate to break it to you but, things are about to get a thousand times worse for the you and Seth situation. He imprinted."_ Leave it to Quil to make a situation even worse. It was a trait he'd picked up from Claire. Not thinking before speaking.

_"My little brother imprinted?!"_ Leah started screaming and all our minds were filled with Scarlett and Kailee.

_"I did too."_ Embry said finally speaking up.

I rounded the last corner that would lead me to Brady, Chris, and Collin just as Quil was coming in other right.

I had only used my Alpha order on a few of the new comer wolves and I chose to use it on this kid again. As I bounded out in front of their path, I yelled out one simple word in my mind, _**"Stop!"**_ All of my wolves stopped where they were.

I began my normal speech of phasing back_ "Okay, Chris. Listen carefully. Do you feel another energy inside of yourself that you've never felt before?"_ I listened for the recognition in Chris' head as he felt the heat that was radiating from inside his stomach, pouring out into his veins. _"Now try to pull the energy from your arms and legs and draw it inside of yourself. You should pull it into your stomach."_ I listened as he pulled at the energy and tried to bring it in._ "Good. Stay calm. Keep trying"_ I could feel him withdrawing extremely slow. _"Okay, Chris, I know what might help you. Try to imagine yourself in human form again and pull in the energy."_ I saw the image within his head as he thought about himself standing in front of a mirror. He was almost close to shifting back to human.

I had to speed him up a bit so I moved to a new strategy _"Okay, Chris think about human things and retract the energy."_ He thought about walking on two legs and suddenly I felt the shimmer of him leaving my mind and he was in human form in front of me. I told everyone to phase back into humans.

"I'll go get you guys some clothes." Quil said as he pulled his shorts off his leg and put them on.

"This is so exciting. I never imagined I'd get to be a wolf." Chris looked at me excitedly and smiled hugely. He was definitely another Seth.

"Well, I'm glad you're going to enjoy this." I thought about the last few kids I'd helped phase back to human. Chris was definitely the easiest and I'm thankful we received another Seth.

Quil came out of the trees with a few pairs of shorts in his hands, "Here you guys go. I brought extra."

Chris and I put on the shorts and waited for the rest of the pack. I decided tonight would be the night to hold my first official pack meeting. That thought made me a little nervous but it was now or never.

Slowly, the others made their way through the trees and Jordan Uley walked up to me. "Yo, boss, that was some nice work out there." He fist bumped me and walked over to his best friend, Kaiden Fuller. Kaiden and Jordan were the suck ups of the pack. But, they took being wolves extremely seriously.

Kaiden was an alright kid. He was extremely smart and nothing about him said rebel. Though, Kaiden imprinted on the most rebellious girl on Earth, Tristan Day. Tristan was a natural born trouble maker. Every person in her family had four felonies on their records before their twelfth birthdays. She was no exception. But, they cancelled the bad out in each other and taught each other how to live.

Jordan Uley was a cousin to Sam and he was always trying to push himself to be perfect. He was once a good boy gone bad, just to prove to his parents that he could make his own decisions. He was still rough around the edges. He had gotten pretty good at finally being himself though. He constantly thought of his parents' disapproval. I always tried to let him know it was okay to do and be what you wanted. I ran patrol with Quil and Jordan every week night. One thing I had noticed about him was that he was almost taller than every one in the pack, which I say gave him an advantage.

A pissed off looking Mariah Cameron walked through the trees, followed by Leah. "Well, everyone's imprinting on bloodsuckers. This is just great" Mariah said to Leah. She shut her mouth when she saw me standing across from her. I was going to bitch her out until Embry and Seth gave her death stares.

After Mariah was added to the pack, Leah had started feeling better about herself. She stopped seeing herself as a genetic dead end and she was actually trying to get better. She didn't drop the attitude but none of us expected her to.

Mariah was feisty and frankly quite annoying. She liked to pick fights all the time, even after being a wolf for almost ten years. I had yelled at her more than any other person from the pack. I knew from thoughts in her mind that she had a small amount of prejudice against me for imprinting on Renesmee. My temper had always gotten the best of me around her. I had no idea how her and Jared could've came from the same parents.

Behind me, Alex, Colby, and Oliver walked out.

"Dude, Jake! That was the best one you've done." Alex highfived me and walked away with Colby and Oliver. Alex was probably my favorite young wolf. He was good with his wolf duties. He reminded me of a younger version of myself. He was pissed when he had to be a wolf, but then he started loving it. He always smiled too. But, he had a short temper when it came to certain things and people. Mostly, Mariah. He hated her prejudice ways. He never played it safe and the other wolves made jokes about us being long lost twins.

Colby was a sweet kid. He was always kind to every one. Apparently, Colby was a far off relative of the Clearwater's and I could definitely tell with his personality. He was gentle and quiet. Kind of, like Harry Clearwater.

The last person to come out of the woods was Cole Walker. Cole was a distant cousin of Quil and I. He let everyone know right away where his birthrights had put him. Me and Quil were both less than thrilled when he phased. He was almost as hard as Mariah to have phase back. Cole used to be a bully when he was in high school.

But with some tough love, he changed that all when he joined the pack. I was pleased with the process he'd went through to become better. He was still a jack ass sometimes, but, all I had to do was stare at him and he'd quit. Like his cousins, he was bigger than the rest of the pack. My theory is that your size, determines your rank.

I took a seat on the ground and thought about what I was going to say during this meeting. I looked at my wolf pack and felt pride sear through my veins. I was the Alpha of an extraordinary pack of people. I was going to let them know that I was stepping up to the plate and they wouldn't have to rely on the old leader any more. I wanted to be someone that my elders and Renesmee could be proud of. That thought gave me the last confidence boost I needed.


	11. Chapter Ten: Inception

**Chapter Ten:** **Inception**

**Jacob POV**

I had always had my small pack, but, I just had Sam help me with them after Ness was born. After the oldest three pack members retired, I kind of never changed the rules. We had, had the same patrol schedule for the last eight years, it was the last one Sam created. I just threw new wolves in at random and tried to work it all out. I hoped tonight I could get a new schedule worked out for everyone and get it in their heads that I was taking up my Alpha position for good.

I stood back up to address the noisy pack, "Alright, everyone I need to tell you guys some stuff," all the wolves got quiet and looked at me, "When I first joined the pack it was nothing like this. It was in order and we always had pack meetings. Emily would feed us every meal and we'd pass out after patrol at their house. We never went a day without talking or speaking and I know that with me being Alpha I have done the complete opposite," My original pack members, even Leah, were smiling at me. They all looked proud at me for taking control finally.

"So, I just wanted to let you know that things are about to change around here. I'm looking for a place in between here and Tacoma. It will be my home, open to all of you, any time you need it. I'll have food, beds, clothes, a shower. Hell, the imprints will even be there to help me, I'm sure. With that being said, I'd like to officially welcome all of you to the new and improved wolf pack." All the wolves began talking at once and I couldn't understand any thing any of them said.

"Okay you guys shut up for a few more minutes, please," They all stopped and took seats in random spots on the forest floor. "First official pack business, starting a new patrol schedule..."

After an hour and a half of planning out patrol, we had gotten the perfect schedule. Allowing all of us to have free time to spend with friends and family and get enough sleep, this schedule would be the best one I'd ever had. I felt like I'd accomplished some thing huge and I couldn't wait to tell Nessie. As soon as my thoughts drifted back to Nessie, I started to miss her. I decided to call it a night. But first, I had to decide what to do with Chris.

I'd have to get Doc to make up some lame ass excuse as to why he couldn't go home yet or go to school. His family would be able to learn the truth at the upcoming bonfire. I decided it would be best if I took Chris, Embry, and Seth back to Tacoma with me to have a talk with the Cullen's.

* * *

**Renesmee POV**

I could barely hold my head up the next morning in school. I think I'd had three hours of sleep last night. I was kept up all night by my family as they discussed all the new happenings and the wolves telling of the legends, to Scarlett and Kailee. I knew I wasn't going to make it through the whole day without sleep.

Scarlett had moved her seat in first hour to sit next to Alice and I. She fell asleep on my notebook and had recieved detention for the day for it.

I ended up making it through my first four classes, but not lunch. I passed out with my head on the lying on the table.

"Nessie, honey. Carlisle checked you out. Jacob and Embry are coming to pick you and Scarlett up" my mom's soft voice woke me out of my slumber and I looked around the table at my family and Emmett was looking down at the table with his hand over his mouth.

"Oh, Okay, mom." I looked around the table and realized I had no idea how to know if Jacob was here.  
"You just go and wait for him outside." My dad answered the thought that was surfacing in my mind. I smiled at him and sent him my thanks.

I got up and left the table and went on a search for Scarlett. I followed her scent to a table in the front of the room. Her head lifted when she saw me coming near, she got up from the table and rushed to my side, "Let's get out of here." She said as we walked to the exit doors.

We made our way to a picnic table on the side of the school. I sat down and began peeling off the old red paint to keep myself awake. There was an awkward silence blanketing the air between us. Scarlett's red painted nails ran across the screen of the phone Embry gave her last night.

"Embry said that we're going to First Beach when they get here, where's that?" Scarlett looked at me after asking the question.

I loved that she was finally asking questions and getting to know me, "It's in their home town of La Push. It's gorgeous around this time of the year." I thought about how the beach started looking magical around this time of the year, I called this bonfire season.

"Oh. Do you think they'll go and pick Kailee up?" Scarlett wondered aloud.

I had to think about what today was. My tired brain couldn't comprehend things as fast as usual. "Maybe. I think Seth has patrol right now though." Seth patrolled from tweleve to two in the daylight and from two to four at night with two younger wolves, Jordan and Kaiden.

The sound of Jacob's voice brought me out of my sleep deprived haze. "Ness!" Jacob was hanging out the passenger seat window of Embry's tiny, Toyota Corolla. I thought the car was going to flip over with Jacob's weight leaning on it the way it was.

Scarlett and I jumped up from the table and we ran at only slightly more than a human pace. I admired Jacob's choice of outfit, he had on a light blue dress shirt and a pair of dark wash jeans. Not only was Jacob unusually dressed, but Embry was as well. Embry had on a dark blue button up with khaki shorts. Something was definitely up with these two.

"What are we doing?" I asked Jacob with an accusatory tone.

"We are going to go look at houses. I'm going to be roommates with Embry here." Jacob looked at me excitedly and I couldn't help but feel the same way as he did. I smiled back at him before turning my attention to the window.

Thirty minutes later, we pulled into a parking lot lined with dozens of office buildings. The four of us got out of the car and Jacob lead the way into a small real estate agents office. The office had a homey atmosphere. The smell of cinnamon hung in the air. The walls were painted a cheerful yellow and behind a desk sat a pretty brunette.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The blonde girl said a little too happily. The sign in front of her computer let us know her name was Heather.

"I'm Jacob Black, this is Embry Call." Jacob gestured towards Embry with his thumb. His arm muscles flexed and Heather gaped at him. Her eyes trailed down Jacob's body. Her gaze stayed fixed just below his belly button for just a little too long. On the inside I wanted to rip her throat out, but on the inside I held my composure. I cleared my throat to gain her attention. She smiled at Jacob and began typing at her computer. The printer beside the computer hummed to life and she pulled out the paper that was printed out. She walked to Jacob and handed him the paper.

"Here you go, Mr. Black, Mr. Call. All of these houses on this list matched what you guys were looking for." She smiled at them and sat back at her desk. Jacob and Embry just nodded at her and we were off to the first location.

The first few houses weren't big enough and Jacob started losing hope. That was until we drove down the circled drive to the last house. The two-story house sat pushed back into the trees. It held six bedrooms and three bathrooms. The outside of the home was white, with a gothic style black door.

"Jacob, you have to get this one." Scarlett said to Jacob as we admired the outside.

Jacob just nodded at Embry and smiled. It was perfect.

"I'll call the realtor, Jacob." Embry said while pulling his phone out.

A few moments later a black SUV came down the driveway. A short, white haired older woman stepped out and brought a set of keys to Jacob. We opened up the front door and we all walked inside.

* * *

The inside of the house screamed out home. The kitchen was huge, with black, sparkly tile. The island in the middle was white granite. The countertops and cabinets all matching. I smiled at thought of me cooking for the pack in this kitchen. I grabbed Jacob's hand and showed him the scene I'd imagined. He looked at me with a gigantic smile and hugged me.

I continued to explore the home, the laundry room held shelves and built in drawers. The same black tile ran through the laudry yoom. The living room had cream colored carpet. The walls a deep burgandy. Towards the back wall of the living room were a set of black tiled stairs. Up the stairs were four of the bedrooms and two of the bathrooms. All the bathrooms had the same ocean blue tile and coconut brown walls. The cabinets reminded me of bamboo. The appliances were a soft metallic. The downstairs bathroom held a huge, old-fashioned porcelain tub.

The bedrooms upstairs were all the same. They were relatively small with two windows on the open wall. The walls were a pale yellow and the floors had thick white carpet. The all had a closet next to the door. They were the perfect guest bedrooms.

The two bedrooms downstairs had wooden floors, and huge open windows. They had walk-in closets and a door that lead into the master bathroom. One wall had the same burgandy as the living room, but the other two walls had a beautiful gold color.

I walked to the huge windows and looked at the back side of the house. The yard was huge and open, I imagined what it would be like for Jacob and I to have children who would run around in the back. In the middle of the yard stood a huge Maple tree. The tree would look perfect with a tire swing strung up on it.

I walked back to the kitchen where Jacob was signing paper work. He looked up when he was done and a huge smile lit up his face.

"What do you think about it, Ness?" He asked me. I could feel the hope radiating in his voice.

I smiled up at Jacob. He towered over me by two or three feet. And I closed the distance between us and wrapped my arms around his waist. He pulled me into a tight hug and I whispered, "It's lovely Jacob. I can't wait until I live here." Jacob stiffened and stopped breathing and suddenly I wanted to run. I didn't mean to add on the last part and I was suddenly angry with myself for saying it.

I let go of him extremely fast and walked out of the room. I opened up the back doors and walked out on to the back deck. I turned my back to the house and everyone inside of it. I tried to hold in my tears, but my body started to shake in protest. I started to silently sob.

How could I ever say some thing like that? Jacob barely even wanted to go on a date with me and I was throwing myself at him. He was going to think I was weird. I felt the dread radiate through me. Besides, he probably secretly hates me. I wasn't good enough for Jacob.

I sighed and spoke outloud to myself, " How could you be such an idiot? He doesn't want to spend forever with you!"

I felt strong hands grip me by that waist. I sniffed at the air and smelled Jacob. His head leaned down close to my ear. His hot breath tickled my neck as he whispered. "How can you be so sure of that?"


	12. Chapter Eleven: Dear Insanity

**Chapter Eleven: Dear Insanity**

**Renesmee POV**

I didn't trust my own voice when I spoke. I tried to show zero emotion. I had to let him know how I felt. "Jacob, I've been grown for ten years and you never made a move. Yeah, we're imprints but we aren't like the others. They're together indefinitely. I feel like I'm in eternal friendzone. You never made the move to tell me you wanted more. You never did it" I let my tears pour down my face. I felt like I was losing him now. I then came to a realization. I couldn't go on without him. I had to have him forever.  
Jacob turned me around to face him, his russet hand reached up to my face and wiped away my tears.

"Ness, you weren't ready for a relationship ten years ago. I wasn't ready for this ten years ago. Remember what the legend says? I become what you need me to be. You didn't need me as anything other than a brother until a few weeks ago. That's when my feelings changed, Nessie. You don't realize how much I love you, Ness." Jacob cupped my face with his hands. He smiled at me and the hurt vanished from my soul.

"Silly girl, how could you ever think I don't love you? You're the most perfect person, ever. We aren't like the others because we are unique. None, of the others are as special as you. How could I not love you. You're my soul mate. My best friend. My everything. We're meant to be."  
I studied him for a few minutes before I spoke. "Jacob, don't you remember how badly you wanted to literally kill me? The imprint was the only thing that stopped you from destroying me. It destroyed your love for my mom, Jacob." Jacob himself had told me about wanting me dead for almost killing his best friend but, we'd never spoke about the extent of his relationship with my mom.

He dropped his hands and looked at me in shock. "Ne...Nessie, how'd you know about your mom and me?"

It was my turn to explain things for once. "Grandpa Charlie told me about four years ago, Jacob. I was pissed off at first. But, not because you'd been in love with or kissed some one else. Deep down, I was jealous of her for getting to kiss you. I wanted that to be me." I looked down at the ground and twirled my fingers together nervously. I'd never been mad about the relationship the two had shared. I just kind of understood they were better off as friends.

Jacob surprised me by smiling at me, "Nessie, I was a stupid teenager then. I really believed it was your mom I was in love with. When in all reality it was you. It's always been you. The connection to Bella became stronger when she was pregnant with you. That's how I know it's been you the entire time."

I didn't say anything else, I wrapped my arms around Jacob's neck and hugged him tight.  
"Jacob, I love you too. And I'm sorry I've been so stubborn." All of the fears I'd had before subsided. Except a new found one. I wanted to ask him to be boyfriend and rejection scared me. Even though I knew we were on a new path.

"S'okay, Nessie. I understand. And just so you know, I'm honored that you see yourself cooking here and living here, Nessie. That means I'm doing some thing right."  
I smiled at him and then decided to change the subject; just come out with my feelings.

"Jacob, can we just tell people we're dating now?" I looked at Jacob with a smile on my face.

"Are you asking me out, Nessie?" Jacob asked after he did a long dramatic gasp.

"I guess I am, Jakey." I smiled at him when I used my favorite childhood nickname for him.  
He pretended to consider it and smiled at me, "Well, you are pretty cute. You can cook some amazing Italian food, you're a bad ass pianist and artist. Plus, you're smart as hell. So... I guess I'll be your boyfriend."

I let the breath I'd been holding come out and I started laughing.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be." I couldn't but feel embarrassed at my feelings of rejection.

"Of course not, Nessie. These things are supposed to be natural between us." Jacob winked at me and grabbed my hand. We walked back into the kitchen and I looked around some more. It would be nice if I could cook in this kitchen every night and I think the pack would love me if I did it too.

"Hey Jake, can I come over every day after school and cook for the pack?" I looked at him with eager eyes.

"Of course, Nessie. But you do realize how much food you'll be cooking every night though, right?" I smiled at him and nodded my head. "Oh yeah, Ness. I almost forgot about the bonfire. We should have it on Saturday."

"I agree, Jake, Saturday is supposed to be unusually nice." Alice had been checking up on this weekends weather all day.

Scarlett came into the kitchen and looked at me, "Nessie, can we go home now?" She looked shaken up and I could tell she didn't want to look at either of the wolves.

"Sure, Scar, are you alright?" I decided to use the nickname Kailee had used for her all the time.

"Yeah, I just need to process some things." I looked at Jacob and he mouthed the word 'imprint'. I assumed Embry had, had the talk with Scarlett and that she didn't react well.

When we arrived at the house, Embry looked close to tears as Scarlett ran from the car and into the house.

"Embry, don't worry. She'll came around. She'll for sure be at the bonfire." I smiled at him and he weakly smiled back and nodded.

Jacob got out and stayed with us. "Go talk to Scarlett and I'll talk with Alice and Jazz" Jacob kissed my hand and walked towards the library as I walked in the opposite direction for Scarlett's bedroom. I didn't bother knocking on the door and just walked in.

Scarlett and Kailee were sitting on the middle of the black rug, Kailee was talking about her day with Seth.

"He told me about the imprinting thing to, Scar. It's wonderful! We finally have an actual start to a family. Don't you see?" I'd learned that Kailee was a lot like Rosalie. She only wore the best brands of clothing and she knew she looked good. How her and Seth were meant for each other, beat's me. The only thing in common was their optimistic attitude.

I sat down on the rug with them and they both looked at me. Kailee spoke up again. "So, I heard that we'll be going to a bonfire at the beach this weekend?"

"Yes, we're going to one on Saturday. It's for my birthday and we're going to learn the legends of the Quileute people." Kailee smiled at me widely. I could tell she was hoping to have all eyes on her Saturday night.

"Will there be lots of people there?" Kailee asked me.

"Normally the tribe and my family goes. So, yes." I answered her with a shrug to my shoulders.

"Oh my, God. I can't wait." Kailee squealed and ran out of the room without a goodbye.

Kailee loved clothes and fashion. She fit in with the family perfectly. She had really liked Emmett and Rosalie upon meeting them. They took to raising her. Kailee was still another few months away from complete maturity and she needed parents to set her straight about what was right and wrong.

As soon as Kailee had left I turned to Scarlett. "Do you wanna discuss this, Scar?" I asked Scarlett. I was truly concerned for my new found friend. I hoped she'd grow to be close to Claire and I because I really liked her.

"I'm just afraid, Renesmee. I've never had any one actually want to take care of me. I want to welcome it but, I...I can't. What if he goes away like Lily or Oma?" Scarlett's face fell at the thought of Lily and her grandmother.

"Scar, thier love is completely different. It's unconditional, no matter what. They couldn't leave you because it would literally kill them." I put my hands on her shoulders before continuing. "An imprint is so much more than that. In time, you'll see that."

Scarlett had stopped frowning and she looked up at me with her blue-green eyes. "I would really like this week to hurry. I want to hear the legends." I smiled at Scarlett and stood up.

"If you need me, I'll be down the hall." I smiled as I walked out her door, Jacob was stumbling down the hallway with his phone to his ear.

"Nessie, Emily's about to have her bay. I have to go to the hospital" Jacob was moving fast and I could barely catch up.

"Can I go with you Jacob?" He stopped and nodded his head at me. "Hurry and tell Bella and Edward." I turn and ran down the hall to the music room where my mom, dad, Grandpa and Grandma were.

"Mom, Dad. Emily's in labor and I really need to be at the hospital with Jacob. Can I go, pretty please?!"  
They both nodded and then looked at each other. My mom had a raised eyebrow.

"Renesmee, please send Jacob to talk to us when the two of you get back." my dad said to me as I was running out the door.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

We arrived at the Forks Hospital and went straight to the waiting room. The entire pack was crammed into the small space. The little kids ran straight for me and Nessie.

"Unca Jay, Nessie, my momma's havin' a baby!" Olivia Uley yelled at us.

"I know, Livi. Isn't it great?" Nessie said just as excitedly as Olivia.

I walked over to the couch Paul and my nephew Kayson were sitting on and squeezed in beside them. My niece, Sarah, sat on the floor in front of Paul giggling at Daniel Uley.

"Hey, little man." I said to Kayson. Kayson had all of the Black features, but his attitude was all Paul.  
Kayson looked unhappy and bored. He looked over at me and nodded his head once, before he continued to scowl at the floor.

I looked at Paul with a smirk on my face. "Like father, like son." Paul looked back at me and shook his head.

"I think we have to watch out for this one in the future." He nodded his head at his son and then turned his attention to Sarah again.

We sat in the waiting room for what felt like forever. I looked around the room at everyone, Nessie was leaning against the couch in front of me holding Sarah, both of them sleeping. Leah, Claire, and Quil were trying to talk Olivia Uley and Caroline Cameron into sleeping. Embry, Seth, Paul, and Jared were playing a card game. Kim was talking to Brady and Collin about their jobs at the only grocery store in La Push. Cole, Jordan, Kaiden, and Alex sat in a corner yelling at each other about cars.

It was when I was watching Kayson wrestle with Daniel and, Jared's son, Nathan, that Rachel came running out to tell us the news. Rachel was the nurse on duty during the birth of all the pack babies.

"Okay, you guys. We have welcomed into the world Spencer Madison and a little surprise, Samuel Evan Uley." Rachel smiled as she said it.

Instead of cheers and claps like there usually were, everyone was silent.

We all looked at her with confused looks on our faces. I nugged Nessie awake and she looked around sleepily before rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Daniel was the only one to speak. "Uh, there weren't supposed to be twins."

"Well, silly wolves. Sometimes, stuff like this happens. Her doctor hadn't realized she was carrying twins and neither did, Rachel, for that matter." Rachel said matter of factly. "Now, Uley kids come see your new siblings." Olivia grabbed Rachel's hand and they followed Daniel down the hall.

Everyone took turns seeing the new additions to the wolf pack. Nessie and I volunteered to go last and when our turn came Nessie couldn't hold in her excitement.

"Jacob, I love babies!" Renesmee squealed as we entered Emily's room. Sam was holding a pink bundle, Emily a blue.

"Here, Nessie, take Spencer." Sam handed her the pink blankets and Nessie's face lit up. I looked over her shoulder at the beautiful baby girl. Spencer had the definite Uley nose, it's angle was way sharper than that of the Young families. Her skin tone matched Sam's perfectly. She had Emily's eyes, but the color was the same as her father's and Olivia's. She opened her eyes wide at Nessie, and gave a wide toothless smile.

"Here, Uncle Jay, take Evan." Sam handed me the baby boy who they called by his middle name. Baby Evan had the signature Quileute skin color and dark brown hair like Emily's. His face reminded me of his cousin, Claire's. He took after Emily's family way more.

"One day, you guys are going to be amazing parents." Emily smiled at me from her bed when she said it.

I looked at Nessie at the same time as she looked at me and we shared a small smile. The smiles we had held on to our thoughts and dreams of the future.


	13. Chapter Twelve: Birthday Bet's

**Author's Note: And finally we reach the bonfire. This part is split up into two chapters. And just another thank you to all the new follows and favorites. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Birthday Bet's**

**Renesmee POV**

_I was in the middle of the clearing again. No one was around except for Scarlett, Kailee, and I. Until, a man walked out from the shadows of one of the pine trees. The man had extremely dark skin. He was dressed in a long, dark cloak. His hands and feet were the only thing visible._

_The man pushed his hood back and smiled at the three of us and started looking us over, pointing at me he smiled mischievously "You're going to be a wonderful addition to my collection" He smiled at himself after he said the sentence._

_I turned around to run when a pair of gloved hands stopped me. The gloved hands belonged to something else wearing a cloak. Nothing was visible about this one except a small glimpse of his pale, white skin on his wrist. The hands reached up to my throat and I felt the air stop inside me._

_Right before the lights went out a huge russet wolf jumped on the cloaked figure._

* * *

I woke up the morning of the bonfire out of breath. I had a new dream and this time it was changing. I didn't understand the dreams at all and I didn't have time to decipher them. I had to be at First Beach in two hours to set up my birthday party part of the day.

Esme and my mom had made a huge, tier cake. The cake had seven tiers and it was covered in purple fondant, yellow icing flowers were strategically arranged around the cakes layers. The top layer was going to have my two yellow candles on top of it. I was finally going to be seventeen and it was an exciting day for me.

I went through my closet a million times trying to find something to wear. I finally settled on white tank, a gray cardigan over it. I dug out my favorite pair of dark wash skinny jeans. I found a rose colored scarf and rose colored, closed toed, heels to match. I finished my shower routine and straightened my hair with a flat iron, a task that took an hour to do. I thought my hair looked too plain so I tried out an updo. I settled on a French twist and I put a rose colored, clip-in bow in front of the bun. I braided my bangs and held them back with a few bobby pins. I decided against any makeup and I walked out of my room to find Scarlett.

I found her sitting at the top of the stairs and I went to join her.

"Wow, Scar, you look hot!" I said the her as I sat down, she smiled at me. Scarlett was wearing a long sleeved, black, chiffon dress. The sleeves were made of lace and they looked perfect against her white skin. The top half of the back was made the same way. The sleeves dipped into the black sweet heart neck line. She was showing a small amount of cleavage and she didn't seem to mind. Under the dress she wore bright blue leggings. A pair of white Vans sat on her feet. Her was teased and looked messy in the right ways. She had on bright red lipstick and her eyes had a silver sparkle of eyeshadow on them. She reminded me of a gothic fairy.

"Thanks, it took forever for Alice to choose the perfect dress." Scarlett had found her way into the heart of Alice and Jasper. They took to raising Scarlett and they showered her with love. Alice was trying to teach her the ways of shopping.

Kailee came out of her room from down the end of the hall. She checked us over and smiled at our outfit choices. She had on a white sweater, three buttons sat at the top of it. She had on a pair of lime green skinny jeans and white wedges. She wore a lot of mascara on her small eyes and her hair was completely straight.

"You guys look almost as great as me." Kailee joked and walked towards the stairs. Scarlett rolled her eyes at her and I giggled.

Alice and Jazz appeared in the hallway. Alice stopped to inspect us.

"I believe, I've taught you guys well!" Alice exclaimed. Alice and Jasper were both wearing black outfits.

Alice had on a small, black, vintage gogo dress. The neck line was triangle shaped. Her heels were a sparkling red. Jasper wore a black dress shirt with red skinny jeans and a silver vest over the top. We made our way down the stairs to the rest of the family.

Rosalie and Emmett were wearing the colors yellow and blue. Rose's jeans were a soft yellow and her ruffled tank top a powder blue. She was wearing a pair of kneww high black boots. Emmett wore a white, v-neck shirt and a pair of plain blue jeans, his shoes were the color of Rose's jeans. Rose's hair was spiral curled down her back.

My mom and dad were the plainest of us. My dad had on a gray dress shirt and black slacks. My mom was wearing a form-fitting gray sweater and jeans.

My dad looked over at me and smiled, "Renesmee, we have decided that we'd like to give you your birthday present today, rather than tomorrow." My dad extended his left hand out to me and the right to my mom and he led us out to the garage. Walking past the other family cars, we made our way to a blue sheet in the back of the garage.

"Happy birthday, baby." My dad said as he pulled the sheet off and introduced me to my brand new dark, purple Mini Cooper.

"Mom, Dad! Thank you. I love you so much." I was jumping up and down when my dad hugged me and my mom kissed my forehead.

Last year when I turned sixteen, my mom and dad had taken me to get my license and I passed flawlessly. I never drove any where, partly because I had no where to go and because I didn't have my own car.

I squealed loudly again as I took the key from my dad's hand.

"Wait a minute, Ness." My grandpa and grandma came into the garage and stood in front of me. They weren't coming to my birthday party because a few family friends were coming this afternoon. "Esme and I would like to give you a very important gift." Esme pulled a silver ring out of her pocket and handed it to Carlisle.

"I know it's not much, but, we saw it and thought of you." Carlisle handed me the small ring and I examined it. There was a purple stone in the middle surrounded by small diamonds. Engraved in the ring were the words 'More than my own life.' It matched my locket my mom had given me as a child.  
I teared up a little and pulled Esme and Carlisle into hugs. "Thank you so much grandma and grandpa."

"Remember, Renesmee. You are never without us." Esme whispered before her and Carlisle left the room.

"Nessie, you can drive Scarlett and Kailee to La Push yourself if you'd like. But, be careful." My mom said to me before she kissed my forehead and walked back to my dad.

My dad smiled at me, "I love you, so much, my darling girl. We'll see you at First Beach." My dad waved at me as I got into the car.

I hadn't been using my powers as much I had when I was a kid and I decided to start using them again.

_"Get Kailee and get to the garage, You're riding with me"_ I sent the thought to Scarlett. In order for my power to work I had to be close by and be thinking of the person I was going to send it to.  
Shortly afterwards, Scarlett came bounding out of the house with Kailee trailing behind her. The two got into my car and we sped off towards La Push.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

Around four in the evening I headed off to First Beach with Rachel, Paul, my dad and the kids. Rachel had been acting weird all day and I wanted to ask her what her problem was but, I never got the chance too.

The parking lot was already crowded and Paul took forever to park my sister's mini van. When we finally got settled, Paul and I helped my dad out of the car and I wheeled him down the sand to where I saw Bella and Edward standing.

"Hey Bells, Edwardo." I winked at Edward and he laughed at me. "Where's Ness?" I started searching the beach and couldn't find her copper hair.

"She drove herself here with Scarlett and Kailee." Bella was in mom mode with the worried look on her face.

Edward looked calm and unbothered, "She's fine, Bella. We live in Tacoma. She had to drive awhile." Edward tried to reason with Bella but she wasn't having it.

"She should've been here ten minutes ago, Edward." Bella began to scan the parking lot.

A small dark purple car turned off the exit and drove down the rows.

Edward whispered something that sounded like "I told you so."

"She's here now, Jake." Worried Bella said almost like she was reassuring herself.

Renesmee, Kailee, and Scarlett made their ways to the beach and out of no where Blondie and Shorty appeared. Emmett followed behind them with several tables in his hands. Jasper carried a huge cake above his head, never losing balance.

Renesmee looked extremely gorgeous today and I had the urge to run to her and kiss her. Beside me, Edward chuckled. After bringing Ness home from the hospital, Edward scared the crap out of me until I told him what went down at my new house. He laughed his ass off after I told him not to hurt me too bad.

Renesmee came to me and hugged me tightly, "Happy early birthday. You look gorgeous." I told her as I checked her out once more.

I kissed her on the forehead and she repied to me, blushing. "Thank you, Jake. You look really nice too." I had worn an orange polo shirt and khaki shorts. It was my version of getting dressed up.

"You better watch out, son. I might just steal this one away from you." My dad chuckled loudly and Nessie bent down to hug him.

"In your dreams, old man." I patted my dad on the back and grabbed Nessie's hand.  
We walked over to Rachel and Sarah. Sarah squealed with delight when Ness came to her. Rachel handed Sarah off to Nessie and Nessie walked her around to meet her vampire family.

"She's gonna be an amazing wife and mother, Jake. Mom would've loved her." Rachel looked at me as she spoke. Our eyes were exact copies of one another. The same dark color and classical shape. Her long black hair was tied into a braid. She was wearing a long dark pink dress that made her dark skin stand out. She looked exactly like our mom at that moment

I smiled down at her, "You really think so?" I asked. I knew Rachel was right. Nessie loved any thing to do with family and cooking. She had a huge heart and she never did any thing to hurt any one. Any one would love her.

"I know so." Rachel replied and walked off to find Paul.

I made my way across the beach to Nessie, who was sitting in a chair next to Caroline and Olivia. She was 'showing' them stories. I winked at her as I sat down in the chair in front of her, she blushed and kept chatting with the girls.

"Let's get this party started!" Emmett screamed while sitting up more tables. Jasper began placing chairs around the table as Alice directed.

Slowly, the pack family made their ways to the table, we began the night with small talk and roasted hot dogs. Old Quil and my dad were discussing all the facts about imprinting when I noticed Emmett scanning the tables. He was looking for someone to compete with.

"Hey, Call," Emmett smiled at Embry and I could feel a bet coming on. "I bet you fourty bucks you can't eat fourty hot dogs before the nights over."

Embry looked down at the white shirt he was wearing and considered the mess it would be before the evening was over. "You are so on." Embry said as he unbuttoned his white shirt and threw it in the sand. He picked up two hot dogs and shoved them into his mouth at the same time.

"Embry, you're going to make yourself sick!" Scarlett put her hands on her hips as she stared at Embry.

Embry and Scarlett had made up two days ago. They've been inseparable since.

"Babe, I'm a werewolf. Don't worry." Embry smiled at her and she calmed down just a bit. I call that the power of the imprint.

Emmett looked at me as his next target and decided his bet. "I bet you fifty bucks you can't eat a whole tier of Nessie's cake. Without staining your clothes."

I smiled at Emmett and knew exactly what he was doing. Teasing Nessie. A couple days ago she'd fallen asleep in school and began mumbling about me taking my shirt off. Emmett wasn't allowed to tell her he'd heard.

I pondered the thought for a minute. I was Jacob friggin' Black. I don't back down from a challenge. But I knew my orange polo wouldn't make it through this. I looked at Embry who was on hot dog number seventeen and braved the dare. "You're on." I said as I shook Emmett's waiting hand.  
I looked over at Nessie and she was staring at me with her oh-so-Bella-like glare. She was not happy that I'd tooken up this challenge.

"I'll win, Nessie." I smiled at her and it broke the ice.

"That you will, Jacob Black." she smiled back at me finally and reached her hand across the table to intertwine it with mine.

Alice stood up ten minutes later and announced it was cake time. We sung 'Happy Birthday' to Nessie as she blushed a bright crimson. Nessie and Claire started serving the cake to the party goers.

Claire walked towards me with the top tier of cake. Her curled black hair swung around her as she skipped almost too joyfully. Her red lace top made her skin ten times darker.

Standing over me, she placed the cake in front of me.

"Good luck, Jacob." She said before walking off laughing.

I unbuttoned my shirt and threw it off in the sand. I picked the cake up with my hands and dug in. It took me all of five minutes to devour the vanilla cake. The cake tasted heavenly but I'd never eat it again. My stomach was killing me, but I knew I'd devour a thousand s'mores later.

I looked two seats down from Edward and found Emmett.

"Pay up, leech." I smiled at Emmett. He mumbled and pulled out his wallet. He threw the money towards me and I slipped it into my pocket, chuckling.

Old Quil stood up soon after the sun went down and announced it was time to tell the legends. He shuffled his way to the fire pit. Jared and Sam started build the fire. Quil and Emmett gathered logs for the elders to sit on and we gathered around the fire. The vampires sat further away than all of us.

I looked around the group and smiled to myself. This is what family feels like.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Bonfires

**Author's Note: I'm not exactly happy with this chapter. But, it's a good start to our drama. So here's chapter thirteen! -Brittany**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Bonfires and Scary Stories**

**Renesmee POV**

We were sitting around in a circle, Old Quil had just finished the last of the legends. The driftwood fire threw odd lighting on the mixture of skin colors. The darker skinned people looked normal sitting around the flames. My family sat a little further away from the circle. The light made our pale skin look odd and interesting. I looked around the circle and took the time to notice everyone else.

The elders, Sue, Billy, and Old Quil, were smiling at the fire as they joked with each other about their families. Jacob was sitting in between me and them. His hand hadn't left mine all night. He barked out a laugh after his dad had made a sarcastic comment.

Embry was on the right of me, he had just fallen asleep. He was shirtless and had his khaki pants rolled up. His shoes sat in front of him. He looked kind of sick after winning the bet with Emmett. Scarlett had Embry's head in her lap and she rubbed her fingers through his hair as he slept. Scarlett had a far off look on her face, obviously thinking of the stories.

On the other side of them Seth sat up with Kailee under his arm. His white sweater matched closely to Kailee's. Kailee was holding a s'more in her hand and she occasionaly would share bites with Seth. Seth was trying to set the record for most S'more's eaten. Seth had his own s'more in his hand, probably his seventh one by now. Kailee was playfully slapping at him when he'd say one of his corny jokes.

Quil and Claire were next in the circle. Claire was poking the marshmallow, that she had dropped, with a stick. Her hair kept blowing into Quil's face, but he didn't complain. Olivia and Caroline were sitting beside her animatedly telling a story of another beach adventure. Claire was laughing at the story they were telling her. Quil was sitting behind her talking to Sam. Sam was telling a story with the same excitement as his daughter. Quil kept moving his hand to play with Claire's hair as he listen to Sam's story. Emily had just left to take the babies home.

Rachel and Paul were across from me, sitting on a blanket, flirting with one another. Rachel was leaning on Paul and he was laughing at every thing she said. They'd been married for almost fourteen years and they still acted like love struck teenagers. Sarah was asleep on the blanket in front of them. Paul or Rachel would occasionally reach out and stroke her hair lovingly.

After a few minutes of their laughing, Rachel and Paul stood up and Rachel spoke loudly. "You guys, Paul and I have an announcement!" Everyone stopped talking and looked at them for more information. Rachel went to speak but Paul took over for her. "We're having another baby!" Paul and Rachel shared a passionate kiss and everyone clapped and cheered.

Next to them, Kim stood up. "Jared and I also have an announcement." Jared stayed sitting on the ground, leaning back on his hands. Jared was usually a little more shy and didn't like attention drawn to him, unlike Rachel and Paul. Kim was also different. She never had a secret about herself. He waited for his wife to finish the speech. "We're expecting another baby also." Everyone whistled and made comments to Jared to make him blush. Kim sat back down next to Jared and began a long conversation with Rachel.

Brady, Collin, and Chris were sitting on a huge quilt next to Kim and Jared. They were trying to decide what kind of girls they wanted to imprint on. They only seemed worried about girls all the time. They always called Brady the chick magnet though. He never had the same girl for more than one weekend. He used his goodlooks to his advantage. Being technically stuck at fourteen didn't stop him. He looked eighteen. Chris kept eyeing my family. New wolves didn't really feel comfortable around vampires.  
On the next quilt sat Kaiden, his imprint Tristan, and Jordan. They were explaining my family to Tristan. Tristian looked at me with a mixture of curiosity and excitement. Every other person here knew about me. This was Chris and Tristan's first time to get to hear the newest added legend. The story of how the next-in-line chief had imprinted on the half-vampire, half-human daughter of his best friend, turned vampire.

Jared's little sister, Mariah, sat in a lawn chair teasing her nephew Nathan about his new crush at school. This is the only time she didn't throw me death stares during the legend telling. But, I assumed Jake had given her a talk. She was seriously pissing her nephew off though.

A little further down the beach Daniel and Kayson were wrestling and bickering. Leah, Cole, and Oliver were just now coming out of the woods from their turn with patrol. Cole and Oliver went straight for the food. Leah walked to Seth and Kailee.

"Leah, please don't do this." Seth was groaning. Leah was standing above him motioning for Kailee to follow her down the beach. Kailee gave Seth a kiss and left with Leah.

We were close enough to hear her giving Kailee a speech about not hurting her little brother, "Listen, vamp. You're cute, i'll give you some credit there. But don't ever take advantage of my little brother. I will not hesitate to beat your ass. Now, I'll like you as long as you treat Seth alright. But, do not cross the line. Clear?" Leah stood a few feet taller than Kailee but Kailee look unfazed.

"Yup. Crystal." Kailee turned around and walked away rolling her eyes.

Alex and Colby decided to take this as the best chance to throw a football back and forth over the fire. Colby threw the ball a little too hard to his right and Emmett charged from his spot on the sand and jumped over the back of Rosalie's chair. He caught the ball in midair. He screamed loudly when he made it back to the ground. Rosalie punched him in the gut for getting sand in her hair. He was practically begging for forgiveness after that one.

Jasper had gotten up and moved over to the side of the group. Jasper got down on one knee and asked Alice to remarry him. "Alice, darlin', I know we've been together for a very long time now. But, I would like to make a new beginnin' for us. Would you do the honor of marryin' me again?" His Southern accent was thick and heavy. The women at the bonfire made a chorus of aw's.  
If she would've been human, Alice would've been crying. She bounced herself out of her chair and ran to Jasper and held her hand out. Jasper put a new ring on her finger and kissed her hand. Everyone busted up in a roar of cheers.

"Wooh! Jazz is gettin' lucky to-night!" My Uncle Emmett screamed out from his side at Rosalie. His comment sent the group in to a laugh fest.

My parents sat in their chairs staring at each other with lovesick eyes. They giggled and talked quietly amongst themselves. I couldn't help but feel grossed out with the way they looked at each other. My dad looked at me after hearing my thoughts and chuckled.

I looked down to the person at my left. Jacob snored like a chainsaw as he slept. I hadn't noticed he'd passed out until he started snoring. He was curled up to my side, his head was resting on a log behind us.

The wolves with children slowly started to trickle away from the beach and go home for the night. My aunts and uncles got up and said their goodbyes to me and left also.

My mom walked over to me, "Your dad and I are gonna go now. Make sure Jake get's you girls home at a decent time. He'll do it if he knows what's good for him." She nodded her head at Jake's sleeping mound. "I love you, honey. Have fun." And with a hug my mom went off in to the woods with my dad.

I shook Jacob awake so that he could join in on the conversation.

"Nessie, are you alright?" Jacob shot up and looked around him. I rolled my eyes at his overreaction.

"I'm fine, Jake. But, it's getting late and I was wondering what we were gonna do next." Jacob looked at who was left behind. He thought for a minute before answering.

"We can have a sorta pack meeting. Not all of us have gotten to know each other well." Jacob looked at his wolves and the imprints before shrugging.

"What are we supposed to talk about, Jake?" Alex asked Jacob with a slightly confused look on his face.

"Well, we could start by learning more about each other than just who's a vamp and who's a wolf?" Jacob looked around the group before adding on, "I mean, we don't know about each other's favorite food's, families, hobbie's, ya know?"

I thought about how I wanted to know more about them. The thought accured to me that once Jake and I were married I'd be taking Emily's spot as the pack mom.

I projected my thoughts to Jake and he turned to me and spoke, "That's why we're going to do this. Plus, they need to get used to an imprint that isn't Claire, Emily, Rachel, or Kim."

"So, how are we going to do this, Jake?" Jordan asked him.

Jacob thought for a minute and began, "Let's do this like we're in Preschool again. State your whole name, a nickname, birthday, favorite food, family, a hobby. I don't know, just say what you want? And then we can learn about Scarlett, Kailee, Tristan, and Nessie."

We all nodded at Jacob and he looked around the group. "We can start with, Jordan."

* * *

**Jacob POV**

I learned all about my wolves as we sat around and talked. Renesmee and Scarlett told their life stories and the wolves stayed silent, even Mariah. Tristan had just finished her story when we turned our attention to Kailee. Seth placed a hand on her shoulder and urged her to tell her story.

Kailee looked around and began to speak, "My mother was around twenty-two years old when she met the vampire who was my father. Shortly afterwards, she'd found that she was pregnant. But, it was no normal pregnancy. She knew what she was carrying and she felt hopeful that something would change. She met Lily in a grocery store in Portland. She confided in Lily and told the story of the vampire." Kailee looked around at the group and stopped for a minute, the girl of many words didn't know what to say next.

"Lily told her that she wouldn't make it out of the pregnancy. My mother had already known this. She asked Lily to take me when it came to the end. Lily promised she'd care for me, she was already raising Jase at that time. One day in February, six years ago, my mom went into labor." Kailee looked off into the distance and began again. She condensed her story down to smaller facts.

"She died as soon as I was out. She never even got to say anything to me or hold me. Lily gave my mother a proper burial and me a home. I recieved a brother and a few months later, a sister." Kailee smiled at Scarlett just as Renesmee's phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Renesmee answered the phone and I could hear Bella's voice on the other end.

_"Honey, I need Jacob and the pack here as soon as possible. We may have a problem."_ Bella sounded stressed.

I looked at Renesmee and spoke, "Tell her we'll be there soon." Renesmee finished the conversation and I gathered the wolves.

"Quil, Kaiden take your girls home and then meet me at The Cullen's. We have a problem." All the wolves looked at each other and stood up. I turned to Nessie, "Ness, take Scar and Kailee in your car. Don't go the speed limit. And be careful." I said two sentence that made no sense together and she nodded her head at me and the girls followed her to the car.

"Everyone else, follow me." We all took off to the trees.


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Warning

**Chapter Fourteen: Warning**

**Jacob POV**

When we arrived at the Cullen's, there were a ton of new vampires gathered in the house. Some, I recognized from the time with the Volturi, other's I'd never met. The thing that surprised me the most were all the golden eyes. The coven's that previously had red eyes were changed.

Bella was standing in the corner of the living room with Alice and Jazz. I walked to them to gather answers. Bella looked at me as I came near and she looked scared.

"Bella, what's going on?" I asked her trying to hide my worried tone.

"What's left of the Volturi. They...they...are trying to take their place over again." I stared at Bella for awhile before I realized what she'd meant. The ones Marcus hadn't destroyed were about to cause some problems. "And that's not all, Jake. They joined forces with...with Nahuel's father and the...the Romanians." Bella looked shaken and I couldn't force my mind to piece the puzzle together. Renesmee's dreams had involved some of these people. She'd seen a member of the Romanian's coming after her and another dark male, he had to be Nahuel's father.

"So, what does that mean?" Bella didn't answer me and Alice had a faroff look. I knew she was searching the future.

"It means they could be startin' an army." Jasper answered the question.

"But, how do we know that?"

"Nahuel is here. He told us some information that leads me to suspect it." Jasper said.

"What did he say?" I went to ask them again but changed my mind. "You know what, I think I'll go find Carlisle and Edward." I motioned at Embry, Seth, and Quil to come with me. The three moved from their place at the door to followe me up the stairs.

_"Edward we need to chat a moment."_ I thought in my head. Seconds later Edward appeared in front of me, he began answering the question in my head.

"Nahuel showed up with the Amazonians. Carlisle is trying to set up a plan of action for the vampire world. He told us he'd been kidnapped by his father and three other vampires. He managed to escape them after they'd taken him to Italy. He found that they were impregnating human women and were trying to change them after the child was born. Also, they're kidnapping humans at an alarming rate to transform. It seems they're starting an army." Edward ran his fingers through the front of his hair.  
"But, that's not all Jacob. They seem to be searching for more kids like Nahuel." When Edward said it realization sunk in. They would want Nessie, Scarlett, and Kailee.

"But, why?" I couldn't help they growl that escaped my throat.

"Apparently, the belief is that they hold the key to all power. They think an unstoppable army could be created from them." Edward sighed. I didn't know what to do about this, no one was going to take Renesmee away from us. As imprints, Scarlett and Kailee were protected by the pack also.  
Rosalie and Emmett came out of the library holding two children. I looked at Edward questioningly.

"Nahuel escaped with these two. Abel and Allegra." The little boy had dark skin and had a very exotic-like beauty about him. His hair was light brown and really curly. The little girl was naturally tanned and had a captivating hazel eye color. Rosalie looked a child on Christmas morning holding the little girl.  
Edward motioned for us to follow him to the library. Inside the library Carlisle sat behind his desk speaking French to two vampires I'd never met.

"Ah, Jacob. This is Ambroise and his mate, Blanche." I waved at the two French vampires. Ambroise was about five foot nine, with no muscle tone. He was no more than sixteen years old. His shaggy blonde hair looked disgustingly dirty. The girl beside him barely reached five foot tall. She had to have been around the boys age. She even looked to weigh less than Alice. Her hair was an ashy brown, her curls reminded me of Nessie's.

"Bonjour." The boy said nodding his head at me. "Carlisle, has said many great things of you." His French accent was thick and hard for me to understand. I looked at Carlisle and he nodded.

"Is that so, Doc?" Carlisle chuckled when I used his nickname.

"Ambroise and Blanche have ran into our old friend Caius. They were told to come here by some of our Spanish vampire friends, Marisol and Victor. Caius caught them as they were running here. He is currently in New York. He said to send the warning, 'Stand down or be destroyed'" Carilisle turned his attention away from me and got up from his desk. He went to the back window and looked out.

"What are we going to do, Doc?" I asked.

"Well, Jacob. We are not going to give up that easily, that's for sure." Carlisle turned his head to me and I could see the seriousness in his statement.

"Neither will the pack for that matter. The girls are a part of us also." I looked at Carlisle and he nodded his head at me.

Ambroise and Blanche looked at the exchange between Doc and I.

"We have walked into a family that we'd never expected to be drawn into." Blanche's high soprano voice spoke softly. Her red eyes looked serious and Ambroise smiled at his mate and grabbed her hand.

I looked at my three wolves, then Edward and Carlisle. I thought about the three hybrid girls. I knew we'd all risk our lives for the sake of one another.

* * *

**Renesmee POV**

I drove into the garage and parked my car, I was taken aback by all the scents around me. Scarlett and Kailee were already out of the car and running through the door when I looked up to see Nahuel standing in the middle of the garage.

"Renesmee, you've grown to be such a beautiful woman." Nahuel smiled at me as I made my way to him.

I embraced him and began to thank him, "Thank you, Nahuel. You look like you're doing well for yourself." Nahuel had changed from the traditional garb and had on more modern strret clothing. His long hair was no longer braided and he was wearing a flatbill hat.

"You are so gorgeous. It takes my breath away." Nahuel began to run his eyes over my body. I started feeling slightly uncomfortable. "Renesmee, one reason I came here today was to tell you that I think we're meant to be together."

I looked at him like I was eating dirt, "Uh, Nahuel. I don't know about that." I shook my head back and forth furiously.

Nahuel sighed, "Look, Renesmee. I can prove it. Watch." Nahuel leaned into me at vampire speed and put his lips on mine. It felt so wrong, in so many ways. Jacob was supposed to be the only person to ever kiss me. I felt anger and guilt hit me deeply.

I pushed him away as hard as I could. His body slammed into a work bench behind him. He smiled at me, thinking I had enjoyed it. I stocked over to him and raised my fist. I pulled back and swung into Nahuel's face. His jaw cracked under my hand.

I didn't feel at all sad. "Don't you ever, I mean, ever kiss me like that again. I will not hesitate to end your life. That is a promise." I let my anger seep out of me. Nahuel had retreated to a corner. He was holding onto his jaw.

The door to the garage slammed open and Jacob and my parents walked in. The fury was still clearly written on my face. My dad looked slightly amused,but he wasn't hiding his anger.

"Renesmee, what happened in here?" My mom asked me, her voice low and quiet.

My dad hadn't told them, yet. I looked at Nahuel and spoke to my mom, "That disgusting creature kissed me, without permission."

Jacob rushed to me and stood in a protective stance in front of me. He was shaking and I knew he was angry enough to want to phase.

"If you ever kiss my girl again, I'm going to rip your head off your body. You're so lucky she isn't hurt." Jacob turned to me and asked for permission to see the story. I put my hand to Jake's face and showed him. He shook harder when I showed him the rage that ran through me when I realized Jacob wasn't the one kissing me.

"If your jaw wasn't already, probably, broken I'd knock you out myself." Jacob grabbed my hand again and examined it, "Nessie, I'm glad your hand is fine. I'm going to go take a walk, come find me after this is settled. I can't handle myself right now." Jacob kissed my hand and ran put of the garage. I could hear the sound of his clothes ripping behind him.

I turned to my mom and showed her the image, she turned to Nahuel, "Even though Renesmee took care of you herself, you'd better get to Carlisle before I break your neck, next." My mom glared at Nahuel as he passed her to go in to the house.

My dad stood next to my mom silently. He was hiding a laugh. "Dad, how could you possibly find this so funny?"

My dad changed his expression immediately and explained himself. "I am extremely pissed that he kissed you without permission. But, you held your own and his thoughts told me that he would never try to take on you or Jacob again. " My dad then let out his laugh.

"What's funny is how much alike you and your mother are." I thought about what he was saying and I remembered the story Grandpa Charlie had told me many years ago. My dad heard my memory, "Yes, that story. The apple never falls far from the tree." My dad chuckled some more and my mom stared at him.

"Edward, I still want to kick his, uh, ass." My mom was bad at using curse words and it was funny when she tried to use them.

"It'll be okay, love. Renesmee fractured his jaw bone." My dad smiled at me with pride and his eyes.  
My mom sighed a calming sigh and hugged me, "Atleast, your hand is fine." My mom laughed at herself.

"Maybe you should go talk to Jake now." she smiled at me before kissing my cheek.

"I think you guys are right. I still don't feel bad about breaking his jaw." Unlike my mom guilt wasn't some thing that came to me easily. I hugged both my parents before running outside to wait for Jacob. This was going to be a long night.

I walked over to our wooden white porch swing and accidentally fell asleep.

"Nessie, honey, let's talk" I woke up to the sound of Jake's voice. He picked me up from my slumped position. He sat me up right and sat down beside me.

I wondered if he was angry with me. I couldn't talk outloud so I projected my thoughts, _"Jacob, are you mad?"_

Jacob stared at me with a baffled expression. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen don't you ever think I'm angry at you for some thing you couldn't control. It's him I'm pissed off at."

I let his words sink in and I looked out into the trees. A few fireflies blinked in the forest. I watched them closely. The scene was gorgeous.

Our silence fell awkward after some time. My mind was filled with wonder of kissing Jacob. I knew he'd wonder why I chose now to do this.

"Renesmee, please talk." Jacob's eyes were pleading with me.

I thought for a moment about how romantic the tree line looked with the only lighting coming from the Moon and the fireflies. I knew it was bad timing but, I suddenly felt the urge to kiss Jacob come on even stronger. I grabbed his hand and pulled him from the swing. He never asked a question as I ran him through the forest.

I stopped about sixty yards from my home in a small clearing. The pond in the middle reflected the moon and stars beautifully.

"Nessie, what are we doing out here?" Jacob asked me with a weird look on his face.

I hesitated and began to play with my fingernails, I felt the butterflies in my stomach, I didn't look at him as I spoke. "Jacob, I know it's bad timing but, I want you to kiss me."

Jacob couldn't deny me what I wanted, but I knew he needed this too, "Are..are yo..you sure, Nessie?" Jacob lifted my head to look at me.

"As sure as I'll ever be, Jacob." I smiled at him and Jacob accepted my answer and he tilted my face slightly. His hands cupped my face and he moved his head in slowly.

His warm lips brushed against mine slowly before he pushed his lips on top of mine. I kissed him back with all my might. I decided to deepen the kiss. I opened my mouth and slowly licked at his top lip. Jacob followed my lead. Our lips danced together in harmony.

Jacob pulled his face away from mine and smiled widely at me. "Renesmee, I love you. I know I've yet to take you on a date, but, I love you."

I smiled back at Jake, "I don't need you to take me on any date to make me feel complete. I just need you." Jacob lifted his head down to mine and kissed me again.


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Family and Flowers

**Author's Note: Hello, readers and welcome to chapter fifteen! We're finally almost to the big first date and I'm just as excited as Renesmee and Jacob. It's taking me an extremely long time to get the actual date itself right but, I know you guys are going to enjoy it! I'm currently going through and editing some of my horrible mistakes. Also, I just want to say a HUGE thank you to all of you guys who are reading this. It means the world to me. I think I'm going to have to get down to only updating once a day but, I'll try to work in more. So, if you have any questions, comments, any thing, just let me know! -Brittany :)**

**Chapter Fifteen: Family and Flowers **

**Renesmee POV**

I stood in front of my full length mirror adding the last few bobby pins to my hair to complete my look. When I was finished with that task, I took to smoothing out the purple dress that Alice had just brought to me less than twenty minutes ago.

I'd been standing in my closet for over an hour trying to find something to wear when my pixie sized aunt appeared behind me holding a garment bag. The other women in my family were standing around in my room also adding something of their own to my outfit.

I admired the way the silky, purple fabric clung to my body and stopped just above my knees. The halter top showed off my shoulders nicely. Around my waist was a silver ribbon that tied into a flower at the side. On my feet sat a pair of strappy, silver, stilettos from Rosalie's closet. My hair held a silver, sparkly headband that my mom brought to me. Kailee and Scarlett had thrown in some jewelry for the special occasion, but, I decided to not use their bracelets because, I already had on my Quileute bracelet, that never left my wrist, on. Alice had given me a manicure and pedicure earlier and my nails had pinstriped silver French tips.

"Nessie?" I turned to see my mom at the door. Her hair was up in a bun on top of her head. Something, she only did when she was writing a new story. My mom had taken up writing a few years ago. She has already published four books and as of last week was working on a fifth and sixth. Due to not aging, my mom wrote under a fake name.

My mom walked at a human pace to sit on my bed. When she sat down she picked up my stuffed wolf that Jacob bought me when I was a kid for times that he couldn't be with me. "I thought we could talk before you left for the evening." My mom smiled at me.

"Sure, mom. What do you wanna discuss?" I sat down opposite of her and picked at the fuzzy white pillow in front of my leg.

My mom looked around hesitantly and I knew she was going to give me a certain talk, "Renesmee, remember that you are going to be around for a very, long time. As will, Jacob. Please don't jump up and decide anything...rash." I knew what my mom meant. Don't have sex, don't get married. At that moment, I was glad our home was empty from everyone gone hunting. I was most thankful that my dad was gone.

I couldn't look at my mom's face or I'd begin to blush furiously. "Mom, Jacob and I just shared a first kiss last night. I don't think you have any thing to worry about. And yes I plan to marry him, but not this soon."

"Renesmee, I'm just going to be bluntly honest with you. I wasn't exactly talking about the marriage thing, I meant the, uh, physical aspect of the relationship. I know that your father is going to disagree a bit with me here but, when you are ready to..to.. go further, and initiate a new kind of...er...relationship, let me know." My mom put the wolf down and stood up. She made her way to my dresser and picked up a picture frame that held a photo of Jacob, me, her, and my dad. It was from a vacation we'd taken to Isle Esme. I looked around seven or eight in the picture and I was on Jake's shoulders grinning from ear to ear, the ice cream cone in my hand was beginning to drip onto Jake's face. My dad was looking over at the mess I was making, trying to hide a smile. My parents almost didn't show up because their skin was sparkling in the strong, Brazilian sunlight.

My mom talked as she admired the picture with a smile on her face, "I know that a physical relationship is bound to happen between the two of you and there's no stopping it. But, I hope you'll wait until marriage to give having kids a try. That's why I want you to tell me. We can get you...uh...some well, contraceptives."

I rolled my eyes at my mom's unwillingness to use more acceptable words, "Don't worry, mom. I'll discuss things with you ahead of time. You have to remember this is only the first date." My mom walked over to my bed and hugged me.

"Nessie, I'm sorry that you think this is to soon. But, I'd rather do it sooner than later. Plus, you dad's going to try a whole new tactic." My mom sat down the frame and walked to my door. "Just, be safe. That's all I'm asking." My mom walked out of the door closing it behind her. I was left alone to think.  
So many things had happened this weekend alone that I didn't know how to deal with it all. Last night when I'd gotten home, I encountered an unwanted kiss and broke the jaw of some one who was supposed to be my best friend.

Nahuel hadn't looked at me the rest of the night, last night after I came in from my talk with Jacob. I was on cloud nine and I thought nothing was going bring me down. That was until my dad and grandpa brought me up to date with the current vampire news.

I learned that my dreams were not so unreal after all. My life, as well as friends and families, was in extreme danger. There was going to be no escaping what was going to happen soon.  
The worst part of it all was the fact that Alice couldn't see the out come. She was blinded by not only the wolves but the others that were like me. She had no way of knowing what to expect when it came to us. That was some thing that frightened me the most.

I wasn't going to let the impending doom scare me though. I was going on my first date with Jacob and it was going to be a damn special night. Even, last night I'd found something to distract myself.  
I'd fainted and passed out for a good thirty minutes and no one could wake me up. But, when I got back up I put my brave face on and became acquainted to our new comer vampire friends and caught up with the old. I met our French and Spanish friends and I was fascinated by the Spanish girl, Marisol. Marisol was short and a tad bit more voluptuous than the women of my family. She could control people with her mind. Marisol had been raised solely by a woman named, Inés. Inés was a very caring, and nurturing woman. She had always wanted a daughter and she changed Marisol when she was sixteen. Marisol only used her power for good.

Marisol ran away from Inés to be with Victor. But, we were expecting the Spanish coven, along with the Irish, in two days.

I broke away from my thoughts to look at the digital clock beside my bed. It was five-thirty and I was expecting Jacob in thirty minutes. My pulse quickened and my heart started racing even faster than usual. I couldn't wait for this date. It was going to be the beginning of something amazing.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

I stood in the bathroom of my dad's small house. This was going to be my last day living at home and I was anxious about a million things. I ran my fingers through my hair a few times to ensure that my new pompadour style hair stayed standing.

I put on the white dress shirt and gray slacks Alice had sent to my house and walked to my bedroom. I made my way through the maze of boxes and found my black vest and tie. I finished getting ready and headed to the living room to enjoy some time with my old man.

"Look at you, son. You look spiffy." My dad rolled his wheelchair around and smiled at me. "Of course, your dad still looks better." My dad always had a comeback to say and I knew where I'd gotten that from.

"Of course, dad. I know how much of a looker you are." I rolled my eyes at him and sat down on our old, brown sofa.

"No need to get jealous, son. I won't take Nessie away from ya." My dad chuckled at his own joke and turned his attention back to the TV.

I felt a little guilty about leaving him in the house alone but, I knew he could do a lot of stuff by him self. Rachel also literally, only lived across the street from him. She already cooked dinner for him every night. He knew just as well as I did that I couldn't stay here my whole life.

"You know what, Jacob? Your mom would be so proud of you if she were here right now. You can be damn sure of that. Hell, I know I'm proud of you." My dad had never been one to express his emotions and I knew he meant it. He never took his head away from the TV when he spoke.

I looked over at the old clock that had been in the same spot on the wall since my parents moved in here together. I had to leave to pick Nessie up in ten minutes. I stood up and patted him on the back. I didn't need to say any words to give him thanks for his compliment.

I walked out of the house and hit the lock button on the key ring Edward had given me for his prized Lamborghini. Getting into the car presented a small challenge for me. They do not make Lamborghini's with heights of customers in mind.

Once I squashed myself inside I made my way out of La Push limits and stepped on the gas. I hit two-hundred miles per hour and sped my way to Tacoma. Just outside of Tacoma stood a small, flower shop. I realized that I hadn't even thought of flowers or anything and I pulled over.

The small shop was painted pink, the one window sill was outlined in yellow. The front of the shop had painted flowers covering every inch. I opened the door and stepped inside. The walls were yellow and the carpet was a bright green. Behind the register sat a stout older lady. She was wearing a white shirt with blue flowers covering the front.

"Hello, young man. Getting flowers for the wife?" The old lady smiled up at me from her wide rimmed hot pink glasses. Her face held a million pounds of makeup.

I thought about how this lady had to be a flower expert and this was a region I knew nothing about. My mother had always held a garden in our backyard but it was always filled with sunflowers only.

"Un, no. Actually, I'm taking a very, special girl out on our first date, And, well, I need some advice on what to get."

The lady put her hand on her chin and stared at me. "What is her favorite color?"

"Purple." I answered without having to think about it.

"Hmmm, how about haircolor?"

Why did that matter? "Like a coppery, brown."

"How long have you known one another?"

This lady was crazy, "Uh, sixteen years?"

The lady walked away from behind the counters and opened up one of the refrigerators and pulled out three white flowers. "These mean pure love and faithfulness. They're carnations." They lady continued down the row of refrigerators and opened another door, she pulled out a few more red flowers, "Thorn-less roses mean love at first sight, and red means true love." She walked to one more refrigerator and pulled out a couple red flowers and one lone purple one, "Red tulips are a sign for undying love and purple ones show forever love."

The lady walked to a table in the back and wrapped the flowers up into a bouquet. She placed the purple on in the innermost middle, surrounded it by a layer of red, a layer of white and then the final layer or red. She handed it to me.

"I get a feeling from you that this girl is going to be your wife in the near future. Your eyes sparkle so bright just by talking about her. Cherish her forever."

I rubbed my hand on the back of neck, "Thank you, ma'am. She is really special. Uh, how much do I owe you?"

"Young man, the flowers are on me as long as you promise me that you'll take what I'm about to tell you to heart."

I nodded my head at her and spoke, "Good, now, don't let this girl get away. Do whatever you can to keep her away from harm, also." The lady smiled at me and walked back to the register. I thanked her again before I ran out to the car.

Fate seemed to be taking some odd turns this week. I couldn't say I didn't like all of them, though. Meeting the flower lady seemed to be perfect timing with all the events coming up. I can't say that I didn't like the old and wise either.

I finished the drive to the Cullen residence and made my way to the back door. Edward was already there waiting. I had left Nessie's present with Edward for the week so that she wouldn't find it.  
I got out of the car and grabbed the flowers._ "She didn't find it did she?_" I asked Edward in my head. Edward shook his head and I walked up the porch steps and he handed me the small bag. I slipped it into my pocket and stood at the door as Edward called for Nessie.

"She's extremely, nervous. And so is Bella." Edward whispered to me.

When Nessie came down the stairs, I lost my breath. She looked so gorgeous I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was definitely grown up Renesmee now. She walked towards me excruciatingly slow and I found it hard to control myself and my thoughts around Edward. I may be a grown ass man but I still had the mind of a teenager.

Nessie finally made it to me and she shyly looked me over. "You look handsome, Jake." She told me barely audible.

I scanned my eyes over her and replied, "Th..Thank you, Ness. I...I brought you some flowers." I became nervous out of no where and started to studder.

I handed Ness the flowers and she gave them to Esme to put in a vase. "Grandma can you please put these in...in..a..vase." Rensmee's hands shook when Esme took the flowers.

"Of course darling. You both look splendid." Esme walked over to me and fixed my tie. I hugged her when she was done and she walked back out of the room.

"Thank you for the flow...flowers, Ja..Jake." Nessie stammered.

"No, pro...problem, Ness." I couldn't help but pick up on her nervousness and I wished Jazz was here to help out. "You look beyond gorgeous, Renesmee." I looked into her eyes as I spoke. Her cheeks became tinged with red from her blushing.

Bella came down the stairs and stood next to Edward on the railing of the porch, "Don't forget the rules, Jake. It is a school night." Bella smiled at me and I nodded back. "Drive carefully. And, and don't talk to strangers." Bella went on with her list and Renesmee rolled her eyes before turning to me.

"Thank you, Jacob. Sh...Should we get going?" I nodded at her and took off to the Lamborghini, silently trying to cheer myself on. You're Jacob, get your shit together and do this. It's just Nessie.

I ran to the passenger side of the door and let Renesmee in, "Watch your head, my lady." I winked at Nessie and she giggled.

I got into the driver side and put my seat belt on. I pressed on the gas and we shot off onto the highway.

"So, where are we going?" Renesmee asked trying to pry into my surprise.

"Seattle." I'd given her the same vague answer all week.

"I know that, Jacob. But where in Seattle?" Renesmee had inherited the non-liking of surprises from Bella and she got impatient fast when it came to wanting to know.

"To dinner." I tried to hide my smile when I saw agitation get written on her face.

"Ha ha, you're so very, funny, Mr. Black." Renesmee rolled her eyes and looked at the window.  
I turned the radio on and found the station that played her favorite music, alternative rock. I knew this would make her feel better. Renesmee and Scarlett had become even closer friends the past few days when they learned their music tastes were alike. Scarlett had started getting Ness to listen to a lot more hardcore stuff than she originally liked.

A song by My Chemical Romance was playing and I knew it was her favorite band and she'd sing a long. Renesmee struggled for a long time with trying not to sing, but she couldn't hold it in for long. She busted out the song word for word singing four times higher than what was intended. When the song was over she smiled at me, "I'm sorry, Jake. I shouldn't be so pushy."

"S'okay, Ness. Don't forget I've known you, your whole life and I can make you feel better really fast." Renesmee smiled at me and started singing along to the next song that came on.


	17. Chapter Sixteen: First Dates

**Author's Note: Finally! The big first date! I hope you guys like it. Please excuse the translation if it's wrong. I used the internet to translate it. Enjoy! -Brittany**

**Chapter Sixteen: First Dates**

**Jacob POV**

Nessie and I hadn't talked to one another the whole ride to Seattle, I just listened to Nessie sing along to the radio. Once I pulled onto a busy street, Renesmee looked around trying to piece together where we were going.

I pulled up to the most expensive restaurant Seattle had to offer. The valet parked our car and Renesmee wouldn't budge from the doorway, "Jake, you didn't. You brought me to Un Bella Fuga?" (The Beautiful Escape, feel free to correct me if I'm wrong I used an online translator)

"Yes, I did." I reached out and grabbed Renesmee's hand, but she still wouldn't move. "Come on, Ness. It's not a big deal I promise."

Renesmee slowly shuffled her feet and followed me. We reached the hostess stand and I gave the host my name. He led us through the dimly lit dining room and showed us to a table for two in the back of the room.

I pulled out Renesmee's chair and she took a seat. The table had two red candles sitting on top of them, the candle light made Renesmee look gorgeous. The white table cloth made me scared of my messy eating. The walls were painted the color of red wine and the flooring was a beautiful, dark wood.

The waiter came back and took our drink orders and Renesmee's smile never fell.

"Jacob, this place is beautiful." Nessie's eyes sparkled brightly and I felt accomplished.

"I knew you'd love it, Nessie." Her hand met mine over the table and I rubbed my thumb over the back of her hand.

A different waiter came back with our drinks and took our order. Renesmee ordered an extremely rare steak and received a weird look from the waiter. I ordered a large plate of stuffed Manicotti, shrimp spaghetti, and another steak. The waiter barely wanted to pay attention to me, he was too busty checking Renesmee out. I knew I was the only thing stopping him from directly speaking to her.  
Since we were waiting on our food I took it as my chance to give Nessie one of the presents I'd bought for her.

"Nessie, I..I have a gift for you." My voice flooded with my nervousness.

"What is it, Jakey?" Renesmee smiled at me as I used my left hand to retrieve the small hand woven bag.

I opened up the ties on the bag and let the small, silver bracelet fall into my hand. "I got you another bracelet to go along with the one I gave you for your first Christmas." Renesmee gave me her left hand and I placed it above the promise bracelet. The silver bracelet had one lone charm hanging from it. An almost, exact replica of me in wold form. Engraved where the clasp sat was our initials, separated by a heart.

Renesmee's eyes started filling with tears and I thought she was going to cry.

"D..do you like it?"

"Jake... I..I love it." Nessie twisted the charm in between her fingers and she wiped the tears from her eyes.

I stared at Renesmee's lovely face and admired the look on her face. "I'm glad you like it, Nessie."

"I love you, Jacob. This is perfect."

"I love you, too, Renesmee. I knew it was something you'd like."

The waiter brought in all of our food as Renesmee talked, "You know me all too well, Mr. Black."  
After we finished our meal and I paid for the balance, Renesmee and I were back in the car, We still had about two and a half hours and I decided to take her to a little spot I'd found many years ago when I had taken the run after the fight with Victoria's army.

Renesmee noticed that we didn't take the usual exit to get back home, "Jacob, um, you missed the exit."

"I know." I decided to use the vague answer trick on her so that she'd be able to be surprised.

"Where are we going?"

"Just one of my favorite places to think at."

"And, why are we going to that place?"

"Because, it's beautiful and this is a beautiful night." Renesmee took that as the best answer I'd give her and she changed the subject.

"Jacob, what's it like to be a wolf?"

I thought about it for a minute before I answered, "Well, Renesmee, I used to hate it. A lot. But, after you were born I started to appreciate it. I love the freeing feeling I get from running on all four. I like being a part of such a big part of my culture. Plus, being a wolf gave me you."

Renesmee smiled at me just as we made our way to the last dirt road before the exit, about a mile down the road, I reached the exit on the left. I drove as far in as I could before the road stopped.

"Jacob, I'm in freaking heels." Renesmee looked at the trees and I knew she thought we were going to be hiking forever.

"Nessie, it's only like twenty feet into the woods."

"If you don't want me to break a leg then maybe you should." Renesmee smiled at me and I couldn't help but feel great about this.

Renesmee definitely didn't inherit Edward's grace. She was more graceful than Bella had ever been but, that was only because of the vampire in her. She still fell a lot more than her family did.

We both got out of the car and at the entrance of the woods, I put Renesmee on my back and took off running. About thirty seconds into the run we came into a small, meadow. Wild flowers grew in every color around a pool of water. The water ran from a natural waterfall. The water bubbled softly and it trickled slowly through the rock mazes. Renesmee stared at it in aw. The sound of crickets and other small creatures filled the air. The night sky was lit up by billions of stars. The moon threw a beautiful light on the water.

"This is so pretty, Jacob." Renesmee walked towards the water and took her shoes off. She stuck her small feet in the water and I was worried about her getting a cold. The air was starting to get cooler the closer we got into autumn.

I walked to the water and sat down beside Renesmee, the water didn't bother me with how hot my skin is. "Jacob, let's go swimming." Renesmee looked at me and stood up.

"Renesmee, we don't have any swimming suits." I tried unsuccessfully to argue with her.

"Jacob, we don't need any swimming suits. We have underwear on." Renesmee slipped her dress off and underneath it she was wearing a black strapless bra and a black pair of panties. I really wished she'd put her clothes back on. I was going to have a hard time keeping my hands to myself if she kept doing stuff like this on every date.

_Keep it together, Black. Edward will kill you if he heard what you were thinking. _I kept talking to myself over and over again as I kept my eyes diverted from her body. _Come on, Jacob. Eyes to yourself._

She walked into the water and kept going until the water was waist deep, I didn't look up until then, "Come on, Jacob. Quit being a loser." Renesmee kept taunting me. "I dare you to get in the water, Jacob" Nessie switched to a new tactic. One I couldn't pass up, I never back down from a challenge. I stood up and started taking me clothes off, Renesmee watched me with a smirk on her face.

Once I was down to my underwear I waded into the water, "Okay, Nessie. I'm in the water now what?"

She smiled at me and splashed me. "Now we swim."

The water felt really good even though the air was chilly. I watched Renesmee swim around in circles. Renesmee went under the water in front of the water fall and came up for air inches away from my face. My breath caught in my throat and I felt... nervous.

* * *

**Renesmee POV**

I didn't know what I was thinking when I decided to go for a swim. I knew I was going to push it with Jacob. We were going to take things slow for now and speed up when we felt it was necessary. Jacob only did what I felt like doing. I controlled the relationship. I didn't like to think of it like that but, it was the truth.

Jacob had the imprint lying in one hand and in the other hand he had my dad. We both knew that my dad would kill him if we went too far, too soon. But, I wasn't going to take it that far now. But I knew the time would come within the next few months. There was no denying that.

I found myself throwing caution to the wind as I took my clothes off. I then, made my way through the water. I teased Jacob until he got in with me.

I gawked at his body as he through his shirt off and got into the water with me. After some time of swimming, I thought about the kiss I'd shared with Jacob the night before. I wanted to relive the feeling again and I dove under the water in search of Jacob's body.

I felt the warmth radiating off his skin when I came up for a breath. I ended up closer to him than I originally thought I was. His face was just inches from mine and without thinking I jumped into his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist. His arms wrapped back around me and he held me close.

I looked up to his face and like last night we kissed. The power was the same as it had been last night and I kissed him passionately. I decided I wanted to deepen the kiss and I let my tongue gently reach out for his lips, he did the same thing.

My fingernails scraped Jacob's back and he let out a soft growl. Desire ran through my body and I felt like I was going to melt. I tightened my grip around Jacob's waist and squashed us closer together. Seconds later Jacob backed off kissing me and I jumped off of him and retreated to the water. I knew Jacob wanted to stop this now before things went further. But, I couldn't help but feel guilty about pushing him.

"Sorry, Jake." I said embarrassed.

I looked up at Jacob's face and he didn't look mad at me at all, in fact he was grinning, "Nessie, don't apologize to me for some thing like this." He made his way towards the grass to sit down and I followed. "I didn't get mad about you kissing me like that at all, Renesmee. I just don't think here would be the appropriate place for things like this."

I looked at my toenails and spoke, "But you do want to make this happen later, though. Right?" I realized I had feelings of rejection deep down even though this was for the best.

"Of course, Ness. Being soul mates means a million things. Getting married and sharing that kind of bond is one of them. If you don't want to be married first, then we won't be. I just want what you want. But, I'm going to make that moment so much more than just special for you." Jacob looked amazing in the moonlight and I felt better on the inside as I stared at him.

"So, if I tell you I'm ready you're going to make a plan for it?"

"We'll do something like that. If you can try and keep your clothes on more often." Jacob looked down at me and smirked at my lack of clothing.

I laughed a little nervously, "I can't promise that I'm always going to be good. But, I'll make an effort." I winked at him.

Jacob laughed a a barky laugh and clapped his hands together, "Renesmee, you're going to kill me. Blissfully." I laughed at him and looked back at my feet. "I just want to be the best damn thing you'll ever have."

"Jacob, you're already everything I need or want. Don't ever think you aren't good enough, you're perfect."

Jacob smiled at me and looked out on to the water. "You're perfect, I'm perfect. That means we're a perfect couple." Jacob wiggled his eyebrows at me and I laughed at his corny comment. We fell into a comfortable silence.

Jacob broke the silence after some time, "Ness, we should probably get you back to the house. And... maybe you could text Bella and tell her to please shield our thoughts from your dad. That would be the best idea for both of us." I nodded my head and I decided to not put the dress back on until after I dried off.

Jacob put all his clothes back on and placed me on his back. We ran back to the car and Jacob sat me down. The speed from the run had dried me off completely. I put my clothes back on and Jacob turned to me. He kissed me once on the forehead and then the lips. "I love you, Renesmee."

"I love you too, Jacob." I managed to squeak out before I got in the car. We drove down the road and headed back to Tacoma.


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Save Me

**Chapter Seventeen: Save Me**

**Renesmee POV**

_"You're about to be the most exquisite find we've had, so far, in this experiment." I knew that this was another dream but, I couldn't bring myself to wake up. A man in a dark cloak was talking to me. I looked at my surroundings and found four other men with the same cloaks standing in front of me. They all checked me over and I screamed out for help._ _I tried to move my arms and legs but they were chained to the wall. The white dress I was wearing was torn and ripped. Blood was oozing out of the wounds on my body._

_The lightest skinned vampire ran to me and through his hand at my throat. "Scream like that again and I'll crush your vocal cords." The man's red eyes were scorching with fear. I gulped in one time._

_"Bring in test subject six-one-two-B" The man who talked to me first screamed into a microphone. A boy of about fifteen came into the room, his face was so familiar and I couldn't place where it was we'd boy checked me out and the man with the cloak smiled at the boys reaction._

_"Dear, Renesmee. Meet your new husband." The man said as I began to kick at the people standing in front of me. _

_My efforts didn't succeed and I was slapped across the face by a gloved hand._

* * *

I woke up from my mom shaking me, my dad was saying my name over and over again.

"Renesmee, honey, please wake up." My mom kept saying, if she were human she would've started crying.

Slowly, I started opening my eyes I blinked a few times before I sat up. My mom and dad were sitting on my bed, Jacob was leaning against the side of my bed looking scared. Scarlett, Alice, and Jasper were standing by my bedroom door. I began to freak out from the dream when a wave of calm ran over me.

"Thank you, Uncle Jasper." I smiled at my Uncle and he nodded his head. Scarlett was chewing on her nails, Alice was rubbing her temples. Down the hall I heard my new cousins crying for human blood. Abel and Allegra were just now exposed to animal blood and they hated it. Abel cried in Spanish, Allegra in Italian. I heard our visitor vampires loudly doing multiple things.

I was pulled into a hug by my mom and she started rubbing my hair. "Nessie, honey, it's okay. It was just a dream." My mom was reassuring herself more than me.

"Mom, I'm fine. I promise."

My dad ruffled my hair and kissed my cheek, "Your dreams are really starting to scare me. i need to see what Carlisle thinks about this." My dad left the room and Jasper followed behind him. I was starting to worry about Jacob when he didn't say anything at all.

"Jake?" I leaned over in my bed and touched his face.

"No one, is going to touch you wrongly. Ever Renesmee." He looked down at the floor and I knew he was mad at the men in my dream. Even though it was only a dream.

"I know, Jake. Please don't worry about me. Okay?"

"Renesmee, you're my whole entire world. I have no other choice but to worry about you. If I...If I ever lose you my whole entire world will be over."

"Jacob, I'm fine. I'll always be okay, okay?"

The remaining people in the room stayed quiet. Jacob looked up finally, "Okay, Nessie."

I smiled at him and Alice and Scarlett walked to the bed and sat down by my mom.

"Nessie, was..was it bad?" Scarlett asked me with fear thick in her voice.

"It'll be alright, Scar. I promise." I kept reassuring everyone else that it was okay, but I didn't worry about myself.

"Ness, please don't go any where alone until this is cleared up. Please" Alice rubbed her forehead some more and I nodded my head in agreement.

My mom hugged me one more time, "Nessie, I'm going to go discuss things with the others and try to figure out what's going." She kissed me on the forehead and left the room, Alice went with her.

"Scar don't worry about any thing. Embry is always going to be here for you." Scarlett nodded her head and hugged me. She left the room last.

Jacob and I were finally alone. I didn't want to sleep in bed by myself tonight. I needed Jacob to stay with me, desperately.

"Jacob, can you stay with me tonight?" I looked at Jacob and pleaded with my eyes.

"Should I talk to Edward about that first?"

"No, it'll be okay. I'm a big girl I can handle it."

Jacob sighed and got out of the floor. I scooted over in my bed to make room for him.

"I'm gonna stay on top of the blankets, alright?"

I nodded at him in agreement. As soon as Jacob got comfortable, I cuddled in to his side. I passed out as soon as I closed my eyes.

* * *

_  
Scarlett and I were the only ones attending school. The sun was shining exceptionally bright and my family would've been noticed. This morning I hadn't wanted to leave, I'd had a bad feeling all morning and Jasper was the only thing that kept me calm.

I parked my car and Scarlett and I ran to the doors before the bell rang. Some how, the bad feeling was resurfacing times one hundred when I walked to my locker. Scarlett and I had just finished at our lockers and were on our way to first hour when the boy who stopped me a week ago appeared.

"Hey, beauties are you guys feeling like ditching some school?" The black haired boy smiled at me with dazzling, white teeth.

I looked over at Scarlett and she was looking at the floor. I turned back to the boy and something snapped inside me. His face was something I'd remembered. I recognized him. He was the boy from my dream. Silently, I began to panic. My heart was racing a million miles in my chest. I projected my thoughts to Scarlett and she slowly backed up.

"Na...no. I don't think that would be a good idea." I whispered and Scarlett and I turned to run, we both dropped our bags in the process. The boy grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I could tell he was no average human. I couldn't successfully get away. Scarlett turned around and came back to help me.  
The boy snapped his finger and two other vampires came from a supply closet. I didn't have enough time to catch their scents. I'd always breathed through my mouth at school. The guys locked their arms with Scarlett's and they took off running with us. I closed my eyes and silently started calling to Jake and then my family members, one by one. I thought about what hallway we were in at school. The only one with no cameras.

I had dropped my bad at school and I didn't have my cell phone. I thought for a long time about an escape route. I tried to bite the guy holding me and transferred me into a football holding position. I tried unsuccessfully to project my thoughts. One thing I learned about my projection was that it couldn't break through shields.

One of these men have to be shields. And slowly I pieced it all together. He's a powerful enough of a shield that he can hide his scent. Something my grandpa and Jasper had tried to work with my mom doing. She couldn't ever get the hang of it.

I opened my eyes when the boy had come to a complete stop. We were in front of an abandoned metal building. The boy gripped my wrists like hand cuffs and I looked behind me to see them doing the same with Scarlett.

They led us into the back doors of the building and the inside looked like a laboratory.

"What the hell is this place?" I looked over at Scarlett when she asked the question.

"We'll show you." The man from my dreams walked out of the shadows and stood before us.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

Today was moving day for Embry and I. We had gotten started around five in the morning and we were already almost half way done. I looked at my cell phone and noticed it was seven-thirty, Nessie would be leaving for school in ten minutes. My stomach rolled when I thought of the feelings that had rushed over me this morning.

When I got out of Renesmee's bed I'd kissed her on the forehead as my goodbye, and something told me not to leave her today. That something terrible was going to happen. All of the vampires in the house had assured me that everything was going to be alright and I went ahead and left.

I looked over to our front door and found Embry carrying in one of our couches with no help. I rolled my eyes at him knowing where this was going to take us. A competition of who could carry the most.  
I went out to the huge moving fan and picked up our biggest couch. I threw two boxes on for the hell of it and carried them in. I started arranging the furniture like I'd wanted when my stomach began to hurt too bad for me to move any more. I looked in to the kitchen to see Embry gripping the countertop with all his might.

My instincts told me that something was wrong with Nessie.

"Jake, man. Something's wrong with Scarlett." Embry said almost too quiet to heasr.

"And Nessie." I mumbled out.

My phone began to vibrate in my pocket and I pulled it out. The caller I.D. let me know it was Alice.

"He...Hello?" I whispered out,

"Jake, is Nessie with you? She and Scarlett just disappeared from school. I can't see them." Alice's voice kept raising an octave every time she spoke.

"Wh...what? No, s..she isn't here," I began to panic and so did Embry.

The voice on the phone changed to Edward's, "Jacob, get the pack her to our house as soon as possible. I went to the school and their scents disappeared after they left the parking lot. Something or someone had taken them."

I couldn't answer him as I hung up the phone. I ran outside and phased Embry followed behind me. I gave out one long howl followed by four short ones, the imprint alert. My head began to fill with the voices of the others as I ran towards the Cullen's.

The only thing on my mind was killing the people responsible for taking two imprints. Especially, mine. My Nessie. The thought infuriated me and I ran faster than I ever had before.

__I didn't exactly know hot to answer all the questions that were being asked and I had to be the Alpha my pack needed. I had to worry about all of our lives, as well as my vampire family's and Nessie's.

_"Everyone, Nessie and Scarlett went missing from school as soon as they arrived. I need all of you to keep your heads together so that we can get this figured out." _Embry's mind was running through every aspect of his relationship with Scarlett. We saw his mind playing every one of their touches and kisses like a film, he worried about seeing her again.

I needed to be strong for my Renesmee. She needed me and I was going to try my hardest to get her back.


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Dreams

**Chapter Eighteen: Dreams**

**Renesmee POV**

"What we have here is our training facility as well as a research lab. We're training for the battle we have coming up in the future." I stared at the vampire and tried to control my rage. He chuckled at me, "Ah, dear where are my manners. My name is Joham. I am the father of your friend, Nahuel."

"And why the hell do you want Scarlett and I?" My body began to shake and the vampire side of me wanted to break free.

"If you haven't noticed, you and Scarlett are extremely powerful. You, a shield, with the ability to project thoughts. Your sister here, can change her scent, we believe."

Scarlett's mouth fell open and she stared at the vampire._ Be careful, Scarlett. Don't give in to the vampire side of you._ I kept projecting the thought to Scarlett until she relaxed.

Two men with long cloaks on walked down the stairs to the left of Scarlett and I. When they arrived in front of us they threw back their hoods. In front of me stood Caius and a Romanian I'd once called an alli to my family, Vladimir.

"Do not treat these two like old friends, Joham. The Cullen child should have been punished long ago." Caius stared at me intensely.

Vladimir walked to the front of me and caressed my face, "My, Renesmee, you look so much like your parents."

I jerked my face away from him, "If any of you lay another hand on me, you'll never live to see the outside world again."

"You are such a stupid girl. Vladimir was right, you are a lot like your parents." Caius glared at me and I did the mature thing, I spit in his face.

"Get this disgusting creature down into one of the cells before I rip her limbs off!" Caius growled at me and I flipped him off.

I was pulled away by the boy from school and Scarlett was dragged along behind me. We were taken behind two large vault-like doors, the doors led us through bright hallways, there were over fifty doors in the two hallways. We were led to am empty jail cell, there wasn't even a bed or toilet. A man walked in from the back of the group and pulled out a pair of keys. He unlocked the door and they threw us inside.

One of the larger vampires walked up to me. He was almost bigger than my Uncle Emmett. His bright red hair looked like fire. In a Scottish accent he spoke, "Caius said to give you this." He kicked me several times in the ribs annd upper body. Pain shot through my body like lightening. I laid in a heap on the floor as they backed out. I prayed for this to be a dream. I wanted Jake and Embry to bust through the door and take Scarlett and I home. I wanted Jacob, my mom, my dad.

Scarlett moved on the ground to sit beside me, I started crying from the pain and from fear. "Shhh, Nessie. It'll be okay. The wolves will save us." Scarlett rocked me in her arms and whispered encouraging words to me. Her white school shirt was stained from my mascara. I hugged her back and she began to cry too. We fell asleep crying together.

* * *

I was awoken by the opening of our cell door, an extremely tall, slender girl stood before me. Her long black hair was French braided down her back. Her skin was more pale than mine. She wore nothing but a blood red cloak. Her eyes were turning from red to a more yellow color, just like my mother's had done. She looked around before coming into the cell.

I backed into the corner and pulled Scarlett with me. I whinced as I moved. The pains in my sides and stomach shot through my body. Scarlett didn't wake up, she'd always been a heavy sleeper.

I didn't know the woman and I was terrified of her because, of the cloak she wore, "Please, don't be afraid of me. My name is, Lucia. I promise, I mean you no harm. But, I have to tell you this. I don't have a lot of time and I want to help save you and your family. Can you trust me?" Her Italian accent was extremely thick.

I had always had a gut feeling about trusting people. Lucia didn't pose a threat to me after she spoke. I nodded my head at her.

"I was the one who sent you the dreams, Renesmee. I tried to keep you safe by sending you what I forsaw happening in the future. I have the power to show people the future."

"You, sent me the visions?"

"Yes, Renesmee. I did. I believed that you were a good person from the start. My visions told me that. I'm going to be in a lot of trouble if they find me talking to you."

I let her words sink in before I asked the only question I cared about, "How do I save my family, Lucia?"

She stopped speaking loudly and whispered, "I need you to name someone else who will understand the visions, tell me people to look for. I'll send them the visions."

I thought about who she could connect to the most. Obviously, Alice, but I knew my wolf would understand too. "Jacob, my boyfriend and wolf from the visions, and my Aunt Alice, her power is like yours." I whispered to Lucia.

"I'll be back to check on you tomorrow. I'll find you some food to eat. We must do these meetings in secret, Renesmee."

I nodded my head and closed my eyes. When I opened my eyes Lucia was gone and the door was closed back.

I didn't remember falling asleep. I felt like communicating with Lucia had been a dream. When I'd woke up my body was hurting every where. I tried to roll off my stomach and I couldn't sit up alone. Scarlett had to hold me up. I knew a couple of my ribs were broken and at least one of my collarbones.

Our cell door opened again and a guard appeared. He was shorter than the others and he had huge arms. He had no hair on his head and his eyes were a kind golden tinge, he was a becoming vegetarian. He motioned for us to come forward and he put handcuffs around our wrists. We started down the long brightly lit hallway. When we got to the first of the vault doors the guard leaned down and into my ear he whispered, "I'm on your team."

I couldn't understand what he'd meant, was he like Lucia? Was he going to help me?

He left us at the closed doors and we were handed off to another guard. The guard opened the closed door and we were led into a glass walled room. The floors were wooden and a table with multiple chairs stood in front of us. In the chairs were Joham, Caius, Vladimir, a pregnant human, and a few hybrids.

"Welcome, Renesmee and Scarlett Cullen. It's lovely to have the two of you present with us today." Joham smiled at us excitedly. "I wanted to tell the two of you about how we're going to destroy your... family." Joham's cloak was replaced by a white shirt and plain black pants. His dark hair was styled to the side.

Scarlett and I both let out fierce growls and I had to struggle to gain back control. "You will do no such thing." I wanted to rip his head off for talking about my family.

The three vampires laughed loudly and Vladimir spoke, "We can not let Carlisle keep on living thinking that he can control the vampires." Vladimir took his cloak off and crossed his legs. He had on classical Roman attire.

Caius spoke next, "That is why the two of you are going to be our greatest weapons against them."  
Joham looked at us and began the plan, "You see, the Cullens have some things we want. Marcus. Power. Alliances. Vampires with control. And most importantly the two of you and my son. Not to mention the other three hybrids that are under their control."

Caius looked at Scarlett, "Technically, you and Kailee belong to me. I knew your father. I knew he wanted your mother because she was going to produce a powerful child. You see Miss Scarlett, you are the daughter of Aro. And Kailee the daughter of, your's truly."

Scarlett stood her ground beside me, "You must be crazy if you think I'm going to do any thing for you. My father means nothing to me. The Cullen's are my family. I am one of them now. I will never stand against them."

Caius stood up and vampire ran to Scarlett and stared into her face, "Oh, I can take you by force. You'll be begging me to take you when this is over."

After, Caius was done with his first sentence a girl I noticed from the Volturi came into the room from a secret entrance. She held a smirk and she looked at me in surprise. I remembered her name, Jane.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

None of us had gotten any word on Ness or Scarlett the whole day. The Cullen"s and their friends were searching every where. My pack searched up and down the whole state. My hands have never stopped shaking once the whole day. Embry wouldn't phase and he ran as human around the Cullen property. Seth and Rosalie had been locked in the house with me and the other three hybrids.

I sat around in just a pair of blue shorts and Esme constantly tried to feed me, but, I couldn't eat. Not until Nessie was safe. I hadn't from my spot after I'd given my rules out to everyone.

Around five that afternoon, Esme came to the couch I was still sitting on. My face was buried in my hands and I was slowly losing my mind. Renesmee had to be found. I knew we were going to find her, I just didn't know how we were going to.

"Jacob, dear. Please try getting some rest. For the sake of your pack. You didn't sleep all day yesterday or last night."

I looked up at Esme and she handed me a pillow and blanket that had come from Renesmee's bedroom. I didn't notice how sleepy I was until I took the bedding from her.

Renesmee's scent soothed me a little more. I thought about how wonderful it would be to be holding her in my arms again.

I thanked Esme and stretched out on the couch. I pulled the soft, fleece blanket over my body and I passed out soon after I closed my eyes.

_I began to have a weird dream of a girl I'd never seen before. Her face was staring into a gold platted mirror. She was in what looked like a bedroom. Her eyes were looking right at me, I realized that they were doing just as Bella's had, they were turning yellow. Something I'd never dreamt about before._

_Her voice rang out like bells. She was clearly a vampire. "Jacob, I am going to keep Renesmee safe until we can get her back to you. Do not worry. Tell the Cullens to be on look out. They are coming."_

I shot up from the couch and looked around. I thought I was alone until I turned around. Edward was standing towards the back of the wall. He had a thoughtful look on his face. I knew he wasn't completely together today, his gray shirt was wrinkled.

"Jacob, that dream was no normal dream."

_You think?_ I slightly became agitated for no reason, I recovered fast, "What was it, Edward?"

Edward ran his fingers through his hair and looked up the stairs, "Alice had a vision that was almost the same as your dream, Jacob. Except, she only got out the part for us to look out."

I nodded my head and I couldn't seem to get my voice out of my mouth. This could mean Renesmee was safe,_ So, what does that mean?_

"That means the thoughts are being sent to the two of you." He ran at vampire speed to the couch across from me, "Well, Carlisle thinks they are being sent any way."

_And, what do you think?_

"I think that this girl is the one sending them, Carlisle and I both thought it was a trap. But, Alice trusts this girl. Alice is usually correct about these things"

_What do we do now?_

"We have a few options, Jacob. We hunt for them more and possibly make it worse for the girls. Or, we stay here and wait for them to bring them to us." Edward was struggling with what option he wanted.

"I want the love of my life safe, Edward. If she's hurt they aren't leaving a battle alive." I started shaking and I tried to calm myself.

"I understand, Jacob. That's why I'm struggling here also. That's my daughter that's being held against her will. They want us to come to them. They want us to be unprepared for this."

_So, we're going to wait then?_

Edward nodded his head at me again and I decided to agree with him. They were expecting us to come for Renesmee and Scarlett instead of them having to come to us.


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Unexpected

**Author's Note: This chapter may be just a bit shorter than most of my others but I couldn't really continue on with it yet after where I ended it. We get a new POV in this chapter and I hope you guys like it. Some secrets are revealed in this one! -Brittany**

**Chapter Nineteen: Unexpected**

**Renesmee POV**

"Jane, dear, I was hoping you could help me out with Miss. Scarlett." Caius smiled at Jane

"How would you like that to be done, Master?" Jane smiled innocently.

"You think you could convince her to be one of us?" Caius asked with a smirk on his face.

"Why, of course." Jane said one word, "Pain".

Scarlett dropped to her knees and whined. "Please, stop it." Jane turned up the intensity and Scarlett screamed out loud.

I shut my eyes and begged for it to go away for her. _Please, let this go away. Please._ Scarlett was screaming and I opened my eyes to look at her again, tears were streaming down her face.

I felt the shield in my mind bend a little. I'd never been able to get it to move. This was something new. I focused on stretching it out a little more, something Grandpa and the others used as training. Scarlett kept screaming but, she never gave in.

I pushed my shield and I felt it move further, it floated out. My head hurt a little and I pushed it out of my mind like a rubberband. I pushed it to keep going. Come on, Renesmee. Save Scarlett. Just as sudden as Scarlett started screaming, she stopped.

Jane's eyes squinted up and she pushed at my shield. Scarlett was lying on the ground in a ball. She moaned when she opened her eyes and looked at me. She smiled at me and got up to move to my side. She stood beside me and we were under my shield.

Something else popped into my shield. A presence that I couldn't deny.

Caius growled and Joham clapped. "Well, it seems that Renesmee has became a shield after all, Caius. And Scarlett she has an invisibility power." Joham stared at us and I became confused. Invisibility power?

I looked at Scarlett and projected my thoughts, _"Invisibility power? When did this happen?"_

Scarlett shrugged at me and looked just as confused as me. I looked around and Vladimir was confused. The other vampires looked at where we were standing, confusion was written on their faces.  
I looked around the windowed room. Everyone around me showed back in the mirrors, except Scarlett and I.

"Scarlett! Look what you're doing, look in the window." I projected my thoughts to Scarlett and she looked into the window. Her face changed and as soon as the presence was there, it left.

"Someone take these two to the training center!" Caius yelled out.

The guard that had kicked me yesterday cracked his knuckles and came to the two of us, "Let's go, mutants." He grabbed our wrists and pushed us roughly. Pain shot up my side, but not as bad as it had been, my ribs were healing.

The guard took us up a flight of stairs at the end of a concrete hallway, the floor was painted white. Up the stairs was a metal fence, shaped into a circle. The man in the middle of the cirlce was the vampire who said he was on my side.

"Come in, come in, young ones!"

We were lead through the gate at one side of the circle, the vampire with eyes like my family's took the cuffs of us. The Scottish guard punched me in the back and kicked Scarlett in the leg and walked off laughing. My back began to throb and Scarlett's legged turned a mean purple color.

"Renesmee, Scarlett. We only have a few minutes before a few others will join us and I have to tell you some things. I'm Lewis, I was born in England. I was changed around seventeen, severnty-five. I was picked up to come train children and vampires like you a few months ago. Caius threatened my human family and I joined them. My wife and children lost me that night but I kept up with them and their children for the time remaining."

Lewis looked around before continuing, "I met Carlisle in the eighteen hundreds, I knew he was a good man. Even then, he was a doctor. Word got around about your coven and their 'trial'. I'm working against them from the inside. My mate is, Lucia. I believe you've met her. We're going to keep you safe."

Scarlett looked at me questioningly. _We'll discuss it later_. I projected out to Scarlett, she nodded her head at me.

"We have others working with us, girls. I'm afraid we can't do much about Artie. He's the man who keeps hurting the two of you, under Caius' demands. Now, I want you to know that you can't get a way until your powers work better. I'm going to teach you how to do that." Lewis stopped just as the door opened and three newborn vampires came in.

The boys stopped in front of Lewis and Lewis stepped around us to talk, "Okay, girls, I want you to practice your powers with these three, Craig, Douglas, and Mathias." Craig was short with glowing red eyes, I could tell he was of European descent. His hair was the color of hay. Douglas was the same height as Craig and his hair was close to the color of my mom's, Mathias was tall and rather large, but not in the muscular way. He reminded me of the pet pig Claire had convinced Quil to buy her a few years ago.

"None of these three have powers, the only thing essential to them is their speed and strength. Renesmee I want to pair you with Douglas and Scarlett you take on Craig. Mathias will wait until the end."

I nodded my head at Lewis and crouched into my hunting stance. I was ready to protect myself.

* * *

_  
**Scarlett POV**

The last week in my life had more events happening in it then I had ever expected. First off, I finally found the Cullens. I found the love of my life, Embry. I was kidnapped. I found out I had a power and now I know who my bastard of a father was.

Now I'm standing in the middle of a training arena with my new found cousin/best friend/sister go up against a full vampire. I had hope that her shield would work.  
Renesmee crouched down and the newborn, Douglas, ran towards her. His hands were inches away from her body. He never got to her, she was already further to the left than she originally was. She inherited Edward's speed after all.

Renesmee was still flaunting her speed when Douglas figured our her strategy just as his arms went to wrap around her I cringed and I felt the air change around me. Something inside me reached out like a cloth. Suddenly, Renesmee was invisible.

"Scarlett, relax a bit. Please, think of bringing Renesmee back to our eyes." I did what Lewis said and I calmed down a bit. I thought about seeing Renesmee again and she was visible again. I looked down at my hands and realized I was the one who had done that.

_Oh, yeah. The power_.

"Scarlett, that kicked some serious ass." Renesmee screamed out loud.

Our attention was taken away when a man walked through the door. The boys face was so familiar. His dark hair, his dark eyes, and his slightly pale, dark skin. "Sorry I'm a little late Lewis..." The boy began but, stopped in his tracks. The boy looked at me and pinched himself.

"I must be dreaming. Sca...Scarlett is that really you?" The boy whispered. I kept staring at him trying to process how I'd met him before.

"Scarlett, it's me, Jace."

That was the last thing I heard before I fainted.


	21. Chapter Twenty: Backup Plans

**Chapter Twenty: Backup Plans**

**Renesmee POV**

* * *

We've been back to our cell for four hours and Scarlett was still passed out. My arms were achy from the asshole guard who keeps abusing me. He held my arms a little too tightly when he drug us down to the cells.

Once the doors were open, he threw Scarlett in and then pushed me in roughly. He called me a disgusting mutant again and closed the door.

I moved Scarlett to the wall of the cell. I walked to the wall opposite of her and punched it. I let all my anger seep to my fist and I continuously punched the wall. My hand made a rough cracking news and that's when I stopped. There was a crack in the wall and it was covered with my blood.

I needed to get back to my wolf. I had to have him back. He needs me. I promised myself that I'd make it back to Jacob no matter what happened. I'd let him kill the idiot who keeps breaking my bones.

I decided to kick the wall and it gave in under my foot. I turned my back to it and sank down the wall. I sat in this position for the last four hours, the first hour I spent crying about needing Jacob, I missed him and it hurt my hurt, the second hour was spent talking to myself about how I wanted life to go next, and on the last two plotting and planning.

_I need to get home and back to Jacob. I need to get Scarlett and I out of here soon. Before any more harm can be done to us. But, what about Lucia and Lewis? They'll be worried. But, Lucia can see the future and she'll know we escaped. She probably even knows I'm plotting now. I'm sorry, Lucia. I can't wait for this I have to get back to my family some how._

I looked up for one second to check back up on Scarlett and she was still passed out.

_You can use your new power, Renesmee. But, that won't help on a physical attack. _  
_A lightbulb went off in my head, We also have Scarlett's power. That one will be most useful. We need to be able to get out of the cell. The doors will have to be open for us to do only time they are open is when they come to get us for training._

I thought about the only times the cell doors were open, and came up to my master plan. _As soon as they come to get us, I'll put out my shield. Then, Scarlett can put out her power. We can't be seen by any one. There's not even an outline of the two of us when she uses the power. We'll run until we get into the inner workings of a town, then we'll call from a payphone or keep on running._

I smiled at myself as I thought of the plan. Scarlett started moving around and I felt bad as I thought about her passing out. I hoped she'd be okay now.

* * *

**Scarlett POV**

I woke up on the floor of the cell Nessie and I had shared the night before. Nessie was sitting up against the wall with her knees drawn in and head propped up on her elbows. One of her fists was bleeding and her arms were bruised underneath her yellow shirt. There was a huge hole in the wall above her head, shaped like her foot.

I got a huge urge to run for Embry tell him that I love him and I'd never leave again. I missed him. I wished I could get Nessie back to Jake I knew he was worried about her more than anything. I needed Embry so bad my stomach was hurting.

"Ness, what happened?" I sat up and looked at her.

"Scarlett, are you okay? You passed out when Jase came out. We were brought back here for you to wake up." Nessie crawled over to my side and hugged me.

I hugged her back, "Nessie, I need Embry." I didn't even answer or ask questions.

"I know, Scar. I think I have a plan. But, first we need to talk about Lucia and Lewis." I urged her to go on, "Last night, Lucia came to the cell to visit me when you were sleeping. She's the one who's been sending the dreams to me."

"The dreams? Really?" This news brought me to the theories of Carlisle and Edward's, Carlisle's was right.

"Yes, she is on our side. She plans to help us." Nessie started speaking faster as the words ran out of her mouth, "But, I can't wait for that, honestly, Scarlett. I have a plan of my own."

Nessie's face turned to look out the bars of our cell. She checked for the sound of another before continuing, "If I can shield you long enough, you can make us invisible, right?"

I nodded my head at her and she continued, "Right, any way I figured we could make a run for it tomorrow morning. As soon as they send Lewis or one of the other guards. As soon as they oped the cell I'll throw up the shield, you'll throw up the invisibility, uh, shield. We'll run back towards the hallways that they originally brought us down to get us here."

I started feeling hope as Nessie spoke. We could be home in about twelve hours, "Once we get outside we have to stick together. And run like hell. So, here's the thing. We need to practice tonight. I know it seems like it won't do much good, but, we need all the practice we can get."

I thought about the whole plan and the more she spoke of it the better it sounded, "Let's do it, Ness."I smiled at her and she hugged me again.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

I was pacing the floor in the living room of The Cullen's house. All of my wolves were on one side of the room, every vampire was on the other side. Carlisle, Emmett, Bella, and Edward were standing on the left of the room, Alice and Jasper were on the right. Seth, Rosalie, Kailee and the babies were being hidden away for now. Kailee was torn up about Scarlett but wouldn't admit to the weakness.

Edward and Alice had just finished telling the story of the dreams and visions we'd seen. I kept thinking about how much I needed Renesmee back home. My mind wouldn't work right without. I couldn't stop moving around as I thought about her. Embry was trying hard to hold himself together on the stairs on the wolf side of the room.

Carlisle was addressing everyone, "So, now we now that these visions are being sent to Alice and Jacob. They are telling us that my granddaughters are safe." Carlisle looked weary, "We are immensely worried about their safety. But, we aren't going to track them down. They'll hurt the girls if they know we're coming for them."

Carmen of the Alaska vampires stood up, "Carlisle, what are we going to do then? We can't let the babies to suffer."

Esme stood up and walked to Carlisle, she rubbed his back and he spoke, "Well, everyone, the visions also say that they are coming for us. The woman in the vision hasn't told us about when, yet."

Marcus stood up next and walked to Edward's side, "I know of the girl you're speaking of, her name is Lucia. She is from a small town in Italy. She can show you the future, not as quickly as Alice, but, she has an extra talent, she can send you the future. But, only if it's going to happen for sure. Aro found her living with her British born mate, Lewis."

Carlisle got a weird look on his face, "Lewis? I know him, I taught his about vegetarians. He is almost as fast as Edward."

Edward looked at Carlisle, "So, you think he's also in on helping, Nessie?"

Carlisle nodded his head. Embry came from the stairs and walked up to me, "Jake, bro, something's changed with the girls. My stomach feels different. It just became lighter."

I stopped pacing and noticed that my stomach felt lighter too. "You're right, Embry."

Bella looked at us, "What do you think that means, guys?"

"I...I think it means that they're safer, than...than before." I said to Bella.

Alice and Edward gasped at the same time and we all turned to Alice, "Something's going to happen tomorrow. Lucia just sent me the vision. Renesmee and Scarlett's cell their being held in is going to be empty." Alice was staring at the ceiling, searching the future.

"No, that can't be possible." I dropped to my knees and began to shake. I wasn't going to phase. I was holding in all my tears.

Embry ran out of the house and I could hear his clothes rip. A strangled, painful howl ripped through the air. My throat wouldn't form words. I couldn't catch my breath. The world seemed to fade slowly away from me.

Bella ran outside and I could hear the sound of her hands hitting trees. Edward ran outside to calm her down. My wolves were consumed with sadness, Leah was freely crying. Alex and Colby were silently letting tears roll down their faces.

Some of the vampires were sobbing their tearless cries. I sat on the ground staring at the photos on the wall of Renesmee through the years. A feeling ripped through me that didn't feel like the end, it felt like hope.

I stood back up and looked at everyone in the room, "Renesmee isn't going to be harmed. And neither is Scarlett. We're going to get there before they get to them."

Edward ran back into the front room, "Jacob, you're right. All the plans are changing. We reacted to fast thinking they were hurt. We're going for my daughter. We're going for my niece. We're going to get them."

Everyone looked at Edward, "So, what's the plan?" Siobhan asked Edward in her thick Irish accent.

Edward spoke as he ran his fingers through his hair, "From what Nahuel could remember, the girls are west of Seattle. We can go that way and search for scents we recognize. None of us or the wolves made it west of Seattle before I picked up on Jacob's dreams and Carlisle planned with Nahuel."

I looked at Edward and the gears shifted in my head, "We should go tomorrow morning. We can run through the deepest part of the woods. Hopefully, the vampires won't want to attack in daylight. The wolves will go in at the front line to help protect the vampires."

Edward nodded agreeing. Bella came back in the room and spoke up, "I'll have to be in the middle to shield all of you."

Edward looked around the room, "This isn't just about two of our children. This is about all of our freedoms. They want to take control of us and kill off the vegetarians. They are unnatural to them. That's what they told Nahuel, anyway. They have a few vegetarians amongst them though."

Tanya, Siobhan, Senna, and a bunch of other vampires stood up, Tanya's honey like voice spoke up, "We are going to fight. Don't think we won't." All the vampires nodded their head in agreement with Tanya.

"Remember, ya'll, we are going to have to fight. Physically, mentally, emotionally fight." JAsper spoke.

"Jasper you're going to draw up our plans of entry." Carlisle said to his son. Jasper saluted Carlisle. He grabbed Alice's hand and they ran out into the back yard.

The pack all sat still waiting for me to speak, "We are going to rescue two of our own. Do not forget that. Go out with Jasper right now and learn a thing or two." All the wolves got up and I received several hugs and handshakes from my wolves. Mariah stayed put on the couch.

"Jacob, I'm sorry. I should have never been mean to her." Mariah whispered and walked out of the room.

The vampires shot out of the room after Carlisle finished a speech similar to mine. I was left in the room with Carlisle, Bella, and Edward.

"We're going to get her back. Don't worry." Carlisle said as he left the room too.

I looked up at Bella and Edward, "I'm proud of you, Jacob. You have permission to marry my daughter at any time." Bella whispered.

Bella hugged me and ran outside. "You're a great man, Black. You're perfect for Renesmee." Edward patted my back and we both went to join the others.


	22. Chapter Twenty-One: The Great Escape

**Chapter Twenty-One: The Great Escape**

**Jacob POV**

* * *

In the huge backyard of the Cullens property, Emmett was throwing trees around and yelling about how he couldn't wait for the fight. Like me and Embry, Bella and Edward were pacing the ground. Jasper was giving pointers to the rest of my wolves on how to beat newborn and old vampires. He was using a few of the male vampires as examples.  
"

Jacob, come show the wolves some'a the good points of attack." Jasper motioned for me to come to him. I knew I was making him nervous and it was driving him crazy.  
I walked to the ring and Jasper stood at a good soldier stance in front of me. Jasper sent me a wave of calm to help me out.

"Oh..okay you guys. I haven't done this in almost twenty years, so, be nice." I led the wolves through a short run down on points of attack. The vampires were on the other side of the yard practicing battle techniques with Emmett and a calmed down Edward.

I let me wolves go free to practice what they learned and I walked away with Jasper. We walked to the free spot on the yard, Quil, Embry, Carlisle, Tanya, Edward, Bella and most of the other vampires joined us to discuss the planning.

"Okay, Jacob how many wolves do you have in total?" Jasper asked me.

"Fourteen, minus Seth." I answered.

"And we have over thirty." Jasper smiled

"So, we should assign a wolf to the covens with the most people and one wolf to the others." I finshed Jasper's thought and Edward clapped me on my shoulder.

"Good thinkin', Jacob." Jasper winked at me.

"We can group together a few groups of vampires?" Quil said.

"Ah, yes we can." Edward said.

"How about we put people with powers in different groups too?" Carlisle said.

"I have the groups figured out for us." Bella spoke. "My family can be all together, except for me, I want to run between the groups to shield. Amazonians, Nahuel, and Huielen along with Mary and Randall. Our cousins can take on Blanche and Ambroise. Charles, Makenna, Peter, Charlotter, Benjamin, and Kebi. The Irish and the Spanish." Bella finished and smiled at us all.

"Okay, so we have six groups and fourteen wolves, Quil and Embry will take the Cullens, Leah and I have Bella, Brady and Collin will have the Denali's, Cole and Chris take the Amazonians, Kaiden and Jordan will take the nomad group, Oliver and Colby will take the Irish and Spanish. Alex and Mariah can take with any group they see needing help." All the groups bunched together. They put their vampires with powers in the middle.

I looked out on to the horizon and saw the Sun rising. Emmett let out a huge scream and I took my male wolves into the trees to phase. We all tied our clothes to our legs and got back into the groups. My mind was filled with the anxiety, excitement, and hunger of my wolves.

Leah and Mariah were coming out of the trees as Carlisle began to talk, "Here we go, everyone. Please, be careful. If some one surrenders get help before trusting them. If there are children in the room then do not hurt them." And with that we all began to run in our groups.

* * *

**Renesmee POV**

"Wake up, mutants." The disgusting voice of Artie woke me up. I opened my eyes and Artie was standing above me.

Scarlett's snores were loud from my side, Artie walked over to her and kicked her in the side. "Did you hear me you disgusting rodent?" Artie yelled. Scarlett sat up and held her side she looked behind Artie's legs to see my face. I nodded my head as the symbol to put the plan to work.

We had fixed our plan up last night and sadly, it involved murder. I lurched onto Artie's back and began to put my hand to his face. I showed him images of pain, being burnt, and lots of thirst. His mind was going crazy with the feelings and he couldn't concentrate. Scarlett jumped to his shoulders and with a swipe of her teeth his head was half off.

He knocked Scarlett into the wall. On the other side of his neck, I finished Scarlett's work. As soon as Artie's head rolled to the bars, Scarlett got up and ran to my side. She grabbed my hand and I put the shield up. We ran out to the hallway and got to the stairs, Scarlett put out her power and we kept running.

We were at the front doors when we heard Caius yell, "Find them, you idiots!"

Scarlett kicked the door and we kept running. I looked behind me to see seven vampires running after us. I ran through the woods at full speed and Scarlett ran at my speed beside me. Suddenly, I felt my shield slip.

One of the seven vampires behind us whipped his head to the shimmering of my shield and followed it. _Do not lose the invisibility, Scarlett_. I projected out to her. I noticed we were in the clearing from all my dreams.

Scarlett slowed beside me and her power started to fade. "Nessie, I can't do this any more. I'm so weak." Scarlett out a small sound and the invisibility left us completely.  
One of the vampires caught up to us and I noticed it was Craig, I screamed as he tackled us to the ground.

"You girls are dead now." Craig said as he held us to the ground.

I prayed for a miracle as I was trapped under him.

Scarlett was flipping around beside me and I started to move like she was. The newborn couldn't out fight the two of us and together we ripped his head off with our mouths.

We almost felt like we had achieved our goal, until two more vampires were on top of us. A vampire the size of Emmett tackled Scarlett and a vampire that was almost as fast as my dad held me by the arms.

"We should execute them now, Simon." The vampire on top of Scarlett said.

"I agree, Joe." The vampire holding me said.

They shared a look before Simon turned back to me, "This will be fast and painless."

As he reached down to rip in to my neck, a figure ran in front of me as fast as a bullet, "Maybe for you it will be." My Uncle Emmett said as he threw the vampire to a wolf I noticed to be Jacob, my Jacob. Embry and Quil took down the vampire on Scarlett and ripped him apart. Scarlett backed up into the tree I was against. We looked around as every wolf and vampire we'd ever known came through the trees.

My prayers were answered.

My dad got to me first and hugged me as tight as possible. "Renesmee, you're safe. I promise."

My mom and grandma found Scarlett and I next, they hugged us tightly and kissed both of our heads a dozen times. "Renesmee, you'll never go through that again" My mom kept whispering as my grandma whispered to Charlotte.

Wolf Jacob ran to us and licked my face several times. I hugged his neck and didn't let go. Embry ran to Scarlett's side and did the same thing.

After awhile, Scarlett and I were passed to every member of our family. When we reached Eleazer and Carmen, Eleazer stepped back, they hadn't gotten to meet Scarlett yet and Eleazer was seeing her power. "You are an invisibility cloak. Magnífico."

"Ay, hermosas chicas. I was so worried about you, Renesmee." Carmen hugged me close and I hugged her back.

Scarlett and I were handed to the people we needed most, Jacob and Embry. I hugged Jacob close and he kissed my entire face and head. I looked over to see Scarlett and Embry kissing passionately.

I was never going to let Jacob go. Ever. He was mine forever.

The moment was almost perfect. I was reunited with my family and Jacob, Scarlett and I had gone through and perfected the best escape plan. It would've been great, but Alice saw a vision.

"Guys, they're coming. Sixty of them. Atleast tweleve hybrids. They are coming to fight us." Alice looked at all of us and Scarlett and I were thrown behind my mom.

"Alex guard Nessie, Mariah you have Scarlett. It's fight time. Jacob kissed me one last time before phasing back. My friends and family waited patiently for them to break through. Just like, seventeen years ago.

The trees in front of us began to move and the first of them ran at us.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two: Battle

**Author's Note: Thank all of you SO much for the new follows and favorites. You guys are incredible! I believe after this chapter we have one more chapter then an epilogue. Any one up for a book number two?! I'm going to write a second phase in this series I'm creating. We're going to be dealing with a more Renesmee and Jacob relationship centered story. So, don't think this is the end. :) -Brittany**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Battle**

**Renesmee POV**

* * *

We waited until the first group of their soldiers reached the middle of the battlefield and everyone ran forward. I reached out and grabbed Scarlett's hand, We're a team, I projected to her. I looked in front of me as my mom threw her shield outwards and Jacob licked my hand.

In front of us the battle begin. We didn't bother with using our groups.

The vampires coming at a wave were just "soldiers", some were older, some were newborns. There were over sixty of them and none of them had powers. The werewolves and vampires were to stop the others before they can reach my mom, Scarlett and I.

I looked around to find my immediate family, my dad was taking on a male vampire, the vampires life was already at it's end. The vampires head rolled over towards my mom, she kicked it away and the vampire's long black hair flew along behind it like an ocean wave.

My Uncle Emmett had one vampire in his left hand and another in his right, he was using them as weapons to mow down the other vampires in front of him. He was giggling like a child as the sound of boulders hitting came from his direction. The vampires he had in his hands were losing parts of their bodies as they were being used to rip limbs off.

Alice kept looking at certain vampires and took them on as she saw them targeting her. She was currently rolling on the ground with a larger, pale skinned lady. The girl was snarling at Alice and she was fast. But, Alice was quicker she kept anticipating the attacks. She let the girl go on a couple more times and finally she reached up and tugged on her head. The girl sent out the familiar metallic screech and her heads went rolling. Alice got up and dusted herself off. A large male was about to dive for her, my hand flew to my mouth as panic sat in. Alice saw the man and she ducked just as he jumped. Jasper flew around Alice and took the huge man down.

Jasper ran to the next three vampires, newborns I could tell, and took all three with ease. He didn't see a small boy behind him. The boy lurched at Jasper's back and bit him. Jasper quickly flung the small boy forward and stepped on his throat. Wolf-Embry ripped his head off as he was being held down.  
Jacob was playing around with a newborn vampire. Jacob laid still on the ground and pretended to be hurt, when the vampire went to lurch at him to 'finish him off' Jacob popped off the ground and easily ripped the head from the vampires body. He ran at his next victim, a girl vampire. I turned my attention to the two vampires I was most worried about.

My grandparent's were standing back to back fighting off vampires as they ran at them from different angles. My Grandma Esme was taking on two vampires at one, a male and female. The female came from the left and the male from the right. The female reached her first and grandma punched her swiftly in the neck, Leah jumped in the air to meet the vampire and ripped off it's arm and leg. When they reached the ground, Leah finished her off. The male came shortly after the girl was punched. My grandma kicked him in the leg and sent his leg flying towards the vampire Benjamin was taking on, it gave Benjamin enough time to set the vampire on fire, alive. Benjamin ran to help a struggling Tia. Carlisle battled a vampire that looked like it was gaining the upper hand, until Collin came out of no where.

Kate and Garrett were battling three vampires at once, Kate was shocking two of them and they were screaming, begging for death. Garrett was granting them their wishes. Marisol was helping Kachiri fight off four vampires, Marisol was making them fight each other. Eleazer, Carmen, and Tanya were easily taking down five vampires at a time. The nomad group were tearing into dozens of vampires every thirty seconds.

Quil, Embry, Jordan, and Jacob then formed a team. They were taking down six or seven vampires at a time. The Irish were definitely holding their own with the Spanish. Marisol ran between helping other groups to helping her own. Siobhan had finally come to realize her powers were indeed true and she was using them to her advantage. Marcus was easily dismembering two vampires with Mariah and Cole.

A group of five wolves took down ten vampires at once, one wolf was walking to our side, blood was dripping down his thigh. It had to be Chris, I'd never seen this one before. Zafrina was enjoying confusing three vampires when she showed them an image of being under water. Senna destroyed the vampires as her sister confused them. Blanche and Ambroise were holding hands and kicking ass at the same time.

Ten minutes after the battalion came through the trees, they were dead and on fire in the middle of the field. I assessed the only injuries received, Jasper was wincing at two bites he'd received, one from protecting Alice. Carlisle was helping Garrett repair his ripped off arm. My dad was looking for a finger of Eleazer's. Young wolf Chris had been clawed down his back leg and Benjamin was rinsing it with water he formed from the air.

Jacob, Embry, and Quil ran to us and stood their ground in front of us.

"The next wave is coming. We have to be ready for this one. It's the group formed of Caius, Joham, and Vladimir. I can't see them any more. I know they have hybrids with them." Alice yelled to everyone.

All the vampires and wolves retreated to where my mom was. "Bella, never let your shield down. Try to do your powers too, Nessie and Scarlett." My dad looked at us, everyone around us looked back at us confused.

Eleazer answered the questions, "Renesmee has formed her shield to be much like her mother's and Scarlett has an invisibility type of power. She can only use it on a maximum of five people or we'd have the upper hand." Eleazer looked at the two of us and smiled. My dad looked at me with pride, Jacob licked my hand again.

_Please be careful, Jake. I need you._ I projected my thoughts to him.

He licked my hand again and rolled his big wolf eyes, _You know I worry, Jacob. Don't be like that._ I knew in his head that he was calling me Bella.

"Lucia sent me a vision, twenty seconds. They have Jane and Alec. Along with a few others we need to retrieve. They are on our side. There are also seven hybrids. All of the hybrids are on our side." Alice spoke fastly to everyone.

I counted down in my head, when she was done speaking, we were down to ten.

10, My heart beat picked up.

"We want Caius." Kate looked at Tanya.

9, Jacob's heartbeat played in my ear.

"Jane's mine, if I get close." my mother said.

8, Scarlett grabbed my hand and held on tight.

"Joham will be ours." Senna, Zafrina, and Kachiri said at the same time.

7, I listened to the other heartbeats. The wolves and Nahuel.

"Jacob and Embry also wants to help with Caius and Joham. But, they'll settle for Vladimir. " my dad said.

6, I grabbed my mom's hand and held on tight.

"I call Alec." Uncle Jasper said.

5, I laced my arm around my dad's waist,

"Felix is definitely mine." Uncle Emmett cracked his knuckles.

4, I gripped Jacob's fur with the empty hand,

"Renata should be fun." Marisol said.

3, Alice closed her eyes, Jasper accidently sent out adrenaline.

"I want to take on Justin. He's a half-breed I met while I was being held by them. He is the son of Caius." Nahuel said quietly.

2, Carlisle gripped Esme's hand

"Afton is not going to be a very good shield with me around." Alice said.

1. They came out.

"I will proudly destroy all of my past family members." Marcus nodded solemnly.

My mom's shield stretched out as the vampires ran into the field, just like the trial they stopped to talk, to acquire before destroying.

Caius, Joham, and Vladimir were surrounded by huge men and a few of the old Volturi. Jane stared at my mom.

Lucia and Lewis stood beside each other. Lucia nodded her head my way. Seven hybrids stood in the line beside them. One of them, Scarlett's brother.

Scarlett gripped my hand tighter and gasped. I didn't have time to ask her what was wrong. I couldn't speak.

Joham stepped up to speak, "Nahuel, my son. Come to us, be spared."

Nahuel looked straight at his father as he spoke, "I will never be your son. Huielen is my parent more than you will ever be. You are a disgusting waste of a life." Huielen smile radiated and she looked so proud.

"Suit yourself, young one." Joham joined the other three.

"Carlisle, let me tell you what's going on today." Caius clapped his hands together as he spoke. "You're going to die today for the humility you showed my family at one time. You're harboring fugitives, Marcus, Nahuel, Scarlett, Renesmee, Edward, Bella. You're friends with the scum of the Earth, wolves. Today, will be your end. Is that alright with you?" Caius smiled at my grandfather.

My dad came forward next, "Let's get a few things clear between some of you. Vladimir, Caius is planning on killing you as soon as he is done here, just like he did Stefan. Joham wants to kill both of you. And a few of the people on your side would rather not be here." My dad smirked at Caius.  
Joham, Vladirmir, and Cauis looked at each other questioningly. They began to argue amongst themselves. Just as they began to argue, Lewis took the arm off of one of the guards I remembered. Caius turned to look at them and Lewis and Lucia ran to our side of the battlegrounds.

"Traitor's! I knew it!" Caius yelled and jumped up like a toddler having a tantrum.

"Time to battle!" Vladimir yelled as they ran at us.

Kate, Tanya, and Jacob all reached Caius at the same time. Kate shocked him to the ground and he fell to his knees. Jane tried to counter attack Kate and didn't succeed. Kate continued to shock Caius as Tanya ripped off his arms. Jacob tore the rest of his body to pieces.

Jane ran at my mother. Scarlett pushed her power and made the two of us invisible. Jane lept to the air at my mom, my mom jumped at the same time. When they hit the ground my mom was on top, Jane begged for her to not destroy her. My mom tore off her arms first and Jane screamed out.

"Please! I'm sorry for all this Bella!" Jane cried and struggled under my mom. My mom laughed and stood over her. She ripped her boy in half with a strong kick. My mom sent the bottom half flying towards the center of the field, she ripped Jane's head off and kicked it like a soccer ball.

My dad was fighting the boy from school. The boy screamed out as my dad punched him in the stomach a few times. My dad took out all his anger on the boys limbs. He ripped his legs from his body and then ripped his head off.

The Amazonians were enjoying their time with fighting Joham. He begged for forgiveness as Embry lept through the air and ripped his head off his shoulders. Further down the field, Emmett was wrestling Felix. Felix was missing a foot and my uncle was missing a hand. Emmett rolled over to get the upper hand and tore off both of Felix's arms. Emmett squeezed his neck like a pimple and it flew across the field. Two huge guards surrounded Emmett, he ran at them like a football player and completely ripped one of them in half. The other tried to make a ball of energy to shoot at Emmett. He was a powerful vampire, I sent my shield his way since my mom was distracted with trying to protect a few others.  
Emmett jumped at the vampire and kicked him to the ground. With one hand Emmett ripped his head from his body. He threw the head to the ground and did a touchdown dance. Leah and Esme were ripping apart a vampire together.

Marisol and her mate were taking on Renata like they chose. Marisol lead Renata in to the middle of the battle field and forced her to destroy one of their own. Marisol sent her back to her and destroyed her. She made Renata take out one of her own arms first. Nahuel was in the middle of the field fighting a tall and skinny kid with facial features that matched that of Caius'. His hair a deep auburn to his shoulders. Nahuel punched him in the face several times, Justin kicked at him once. He sent Nahuel flying. Zafrina ran over to the boy and blinded him. Nahuel recovered quickly and destroyed the one like us.

Alec was trying to desperately get his power to flow from his fingers but the vapor wouldn't budge to Jasper. My mom was shielding him. Jasper smiled at the boy and his face turned into a fearful expression. Jazz was making him scared. Jasper took him down with three punches and with just a fist removed his head.

Vladimir was trying to outrun Quil and Jacob. Jacob jumped on his back and knocked him down. Something going on in another wolves head distracted him and Vladimir sent him flying with a hit. I gasped loudly thinking the worst. Until, Jacob got up and went back to the fight Quil was having. Quil bit small parts of his body off that he could reach. Jacob leaped into the air and latched on to his neck. Jacob shook his head back and forth several times before I sickening crack hit the air. Valdimir was finally gone.

Alice was fighting with the shield of the Volturi and she was laughing as he tried to attack her. She made a game out of the fight and he didn't like it. Alice was only focused on him, when a huge vampire came out of no where and picked her up. Alice swung her leg around his neck and took him to the ground. Jasper ran from the body he had just mangled and ripped the arms off the man. He took over the fight and Alice resumed things with Afton.

The battle was beginning to wind down when a deafening female scream hit the air. Crunches kept following behind the creams. A newborn vampire had his arms around Tia. Benjamin looked up from the vampire he'd just caught on fire and ran as fast as possible to his mate. He couldn't set the vampire on fire without catching Tia on fire too. I knew he could battle the vampire and win but, it was going to be hard.

I projected thoughts to the red headed vampire. _I'm thirsty. So hungry that I could die. My throat is on fire._ The vampire loosened up and looked around hesitantly. _I'm on fire. Why is my body burning?_ I sent the vampire an image of himself on fire. The vampire let go completely and Benjamin sat him to a blaze.

Tia was lying on the ground, the cracks in her skin slowly started to disappear.

Nahuel took part and destroying three more hybrids, a fight that was more brutal. My uncle had the last vampire in his arms. Using the newborn technique, he squeezed his arms together and crushed the vampire to a fine powder.

Scarlett let down the invisibility and my mom and I put down our shields, my mom turned to me and picked me up in a huge hug. "I love you, so much, Renesmee. This will never happen again." My mom said as she held on to me tightly. She turned to Scarlett and hugged her just as tightly. My mom kissed my forehead and ran to my dad.

My dad and mom reunited in the middle of the field and ran to where my grandparent's were standing with eight hybrids and six full vampires. The vampires had eyes like our's, two sets belonged to Lewis and Lucia. The hybrids ranged in age from full grown like Scarlett and I, to the age we were at five years.

Embry and Jacob were helping with the clean up, throwing vampire parts into the fires. So Scarlett and I ran to the bottom of the field to join the rest of our family. We had to meet the new comers to our family.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three: Only the Beginning

**Author's Note: I have decided that we will have one more chapter and then an epilogue. After that, I'll start with book number two! So do not think this is the end! :)**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Only the Beginning**

**Renesmee POV**

Once we were close enough, Scarlett ran past me and flew into the arms of one of the vampires. The one I could only assume to be Lily. Scarlett held on to the female and cried hard. Her face was red and the vampire holding her was sobbing. Jase walked over to the girls and joined in the embrace. Scarlett and Jase cried as they were all reunited together.

"Renesmee, I'd like to formally introduce you to Genevieve, Cara, Kyle, Julie, Ryan, Christian, Natalia, Drake, Max, Lewis, Lucia, Luke, Lily, and Jase."

Genevieve was a vampire from France, she had long blonde hair and her body reminds me of Rosalie. She was kidnapped by Joham, for she was raising his son, Christian. Christian was a hybrid born to Joham and Louisa. Louisa was a great-great-great niece of Genevieve. She took the child in and Joham tracked them down during this experiment.

Christian was one of the tallest hybrids I'd ever met. He was a bit younger than me and his short dirty, blonde hair and blue eyes were striking. His mother died shortly after giving him birth. She had wrote in a journal that his name was to be Christian. His mate, Julie, clung to his side. She was a lovely hybrid with long, black hair. Her skin was a lovely, earthy color. She had the power to manipulate colors around her. She could change the colors of clothing, cars, grass, and other things like that. Her father was Aro, meaning she was Scarlett's sister. They were only born a month and a half apart. Julie Valentina's birthday was on Valentine's Day.

Luke was a full vampire with charming good looks. He was the All-American image. With his blonde, wavy, hair and tan skin. He was hunting when he found the deceased woman who had given birth to the hybrid, Drake. Drake was the first child of Caius, he was Kailee's older brother. He had very, light pale skin and hair that was almost white. He had an oddity though, His eyes were a muddy brown. His mate, Natalia, was an amazing hybrid. Natalia was the daughter of Demetri's. She hated her father for what he did to her mom. Natalia was dark complected and her hair was the color of wheat. She inherited her father's tracking ability. She was very kind and spoke in a beautiful soprano.

The next full vampire I met was Kyle he had been changed by Lewis after the 1990's. He had been in a terrible car accident. But, I would've never known. Kyle was a short guy with average looks. His hair reminded me of Garrett's and he always said "Dude" and "No Way." He was fortunate when they had become part of Caius' group, for he had found his mate, Cara.

Cara had been the second child born to Caius. Her mother's name was Carena and she was named after her. Cara was even shorter than Kyle and she never stopped smiling. Her hair was cut into an interesting style. It was shorter in back and gradually ran longer to the front. Her skin reminded me of sand. We had learned another interesting hybrid fact, they could have children. Cara and Kyle had a little girl named Kiara.

Scarlett had found out that she had also had a brother, Ryan. Ryan was always looking angry and it made his face look contorted. He inherited his gift from his father and he hated using it. His hair was the same dark black as Scarlett's and their facial shape was a like. They and their sister Julie all had the same body build.

The most interesting hybrid was Max. He was the only child of Vladimir's and he never stopped talking. His green eyes were full of secret, sadness and he twitched a lot. He told us he'd been named for his mother, Maxine.

I loved getting to meet Scarlett's 'mother' and 'brother', Lily and Jase. Lily was told that her three children would be in danger if she didn't surrender. Thinking she was saving their lives she willingly went. Joham brought her to the testing site, later in the night he brought her Jase. She witnessed the births of a few of the hybrid children. Lily had kind eyes and a heart warming smile. She could've been Kailee's birth mom. Jase reminded me of Nahuel in a way. I assumed it was because of his father.

"What are we missing?" A no longer wolf Jacob walked over to the group. I jumped into his arms and held on with all my might. I loved him more than words could ever explain. After some kissing and clearing of my dad's throat Jacob sat me back on the ground.

The rest of the wolves and family friends were talking in different groups. Leah, Embry, and Quil walked our way. Embry ran to Scarlett's side and they kissed even longer and deeper than the rest of the reunited couples had.

"That was an interesting battle. It's gonna take me a million showers to get rid of this vamp smell." Leah said as she looked down at her white shirt and started to smooth it.

Scarlett brought over her mom, brother, and Embry to introduce them to our group. Jase was looking down at his feet and I could tell he was shy. He looked up at the same time as Leah.

Jase and Leah's eyes met and they stared at each other in amazement. Wow. Leah Clearwater just imprinted on on of us.

Leah blinked a few times and Jase didn't close his eyes once. I knew being the future pack mom it was my job to do something, "Leah this is Jase. He's Scarlett's brother." I introduced them to one another and Jase stuck his hand out. Leah went to shake his, but instead he pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"You're a beautiful woman, Leah." Jase spoke to her.

Jacob, Quil, Embry, and Scarlett all stared at them. Quil, Jake, and Embry were in shock. Their mouths were hanging open. Scarlett had the mirror expression to mine. We were both happy for her.

Grandpa Carlisle cleared his throat loudly and began to make a speech, "Friends, family. I want to thank you all for being here and coming together to form this amazing group of unlikely alli's." Carlisle looked around at the multiple vampires and smiled, "We have another problem at hand now. How to take care of our vampiric world. Now, I'd love to give power to Marcus, but that would be totally up for him to decide."

Marcus looked at all the vampires before speaking, "I do not want the control, so, instead, all in favor of Carlisle Cullen being our leader say I!" Marcus smiled at my grandfather.

There were no sounds in the field except for the dozens of 'I's' that surrounded us.

Carlisle sighed and looked at everyone again. "Thank you, all. This is an honor that this is happening. I'll do the best job I can." More cheers erupted.

Lucia interrupted to tell Carlisle of another problem, "Carlisle, I hate to interrupt the happiness, but, there are atleast eight pregnant women at the lab. They should all be giving birth at any moment. They all want pass on rather than be vampires." Lucia looked down when she finished the sentence.

"Well, yes, we must get going then." Carlisle spoke, "We have eight children that will need homes, also."

"Rose and I will take another." Emmett threw his hand up. He loved being a father. Carlisle nodded at him and said of course. Emmett pulled his phone out to call Rosalie.

"Carlisle, if you don't mind, Bella and I would love to raise another child." My father said and my mouth fell open. I couldn't believe they were taking on another kid. Wow. I was going to have a sibling.

Esme looked at my grandfather, "Carlisle, honey, can..can we take one?" My grandmother asked. My grandfather looked into her eyes and smiled. He nodded his head at her and Esme jumped with joy.

Carmen looked at Eleazer and he nodded his head, "Carlisle, I will raise a child." Carmen smiled big.

"Carlisle, I..I want a child." Surprising me even more, Alice spoke up.

Peter looked at my dad and nodded, "Peter and Charlotte would like to adopt one, as well as, Benjamin and Tia and Marisol and Victor." My dad told Carlisle.

"Very well then, let's get this women into a safe doctor's hands."

Most of the vampires ran to catch up with Carlisle, my parents walked to Jacob and I and asked to talk to me alone.

"You don't mind if we give you a sibling do you?" My mom asked me.

I looked at my mom and dad and saw the longing in my mother's eyes. She's always wanted more children. I honestly don't mind. It's just going to be a little weird.

"No, you guys. It might be kind of cool." I smiled at them.

My mom hugged me tightly and kissed my forehead. "I love you, Nessie. I think it's safe to say that you're grown now." My mom smiled at me.

"You're grown enough to make your own decisions now, Renesmee. Don't forget that we love you and that we are mom and dad." My dad hugged me next and kissed my cheek.

"I know you guys. I love you, too."

"Renesmee, I know you don't feel comfortable going back there, nor does Scarlett. So, why don't you take Scarlett, Jase, and Lily to La Push and introduce them around." My mom suggested to me.

I thought about what she said and I realized I wasn't ready to go back to the building. Also, I needed to see my wolf family. "That's probably a really good plan, mom."

My parents and I said our last goodbyes and we parted ways. I went back to Jake and told him the plan. We all took off to La Push. Jacob first called Seth on his cell phone to get him and Kailee back to La Push also.

As we were getting ready to leave Seattle, it began to rain. I rejoiced the water as it hit my body. I didn't mind my wet hair, or clothes. The rain was something I wanted. I welcomed it. Nothing's better than the rain in Seattle.

Once the wolves were phased and I was on Jake's back I projected to him all the things about how much I missed him. I got an exceptionally loud growl when I mentioned the bad things that happened and then a deep purr after I showed him the take down of Artie.

I knew we were almost to La Push when I smelt the scent of First Beach. I smelt around at the scent of my favorite forest. I hugged onto Jacob tighter. I was home.

We made our way to Emily and Sam's homes, Embry and Jacob popped out of no where and blindfolded Scarlett and I. The wolves, Jase, and Lily all went ahead of us. I smelt around at the scents and smelt Emily's famous chocolate cakes. One of my favorites. I could hear the sound of Olivia and Caroline giggling. Sarah, Evan, and Spencer were letting out loud baby squeals.

We were led up the steps and through the open door. The room was completely silent except for the sweet sounds of the babies. I took in the sound of heartbeats and felt complete. Jake and Embry removed the blindfolds at the same time and all our wolf family yelled out "Surprise!"

My Grandpa Charlie and Sue Clearwater ran to me and grabbed me up into a hug, "Look at you, girl. You look just like the Swan's! I missed you, Nessie." Charlie said that everytime he saw me.

"I think that's definitely Cullen, Charlie. She isn't ugly." Billy Black lounged back in his wheelchair and chuckled at his own joke. I hugged him next.

Paul and Sam dumped buckets of confetti on us and Rachel blew a whistle. Oliva, Caroline, and Claire ran for me and I hugged all three of them tightly.

"Nessie, I maded you a purple card!" Olivia yelled out.

"I got you some purple nail polish!" Caroline screamed.

Claire held onto the front of my shirt and cried. Quil pried her off and then she hung on to him. She was a mess and I knew why, she'd been worried about us a;;. Rachel, Emily, and Kim grabbed Scarlett and I into a group hug and Rachel cried like Claire.

"I ha...hate.. be...being... preg...nant. Hormones su...suck" Rachel said as her tears poured out. She grabbed Jacob and hung on to him just as tight.

The door reopened and Seth and Kailee walked in. They carried Abel and Allegra. "We're baby..." Kailee began to speak but she stopped at the sight of Lily and Jase. She handed Allegra over to Seth and ran to them. She clung on to Lily and wouldn't let go.

The surprise party was amazing and I spent all my time with my wolf family. I loved it all so much. But, I needed alone time with Jacob. I was thankfully when he asked if I wanted to take a walk.

Jacob and I lounged around on a log, not too far into the forest. I could still see the house. We kissed a million times. Making up for the last two days. Today was Wednesday and we'd been officially together for five days.

Jacob stopped kissing me suddenly and stood up, "Renesmee, I don't know if this is too early for you or not but, I love you with all my heart. These last few days taught me that I can't take any thing for granted. Also, it taught me that I can never be away from you for that long, ever, ever again."  
Jacob rubbed the back of his neck before getting down on one knee, "Renesmee, even though you've only been my girlfriend for five days. I've known you for seventeen years now. You're the most amazing thing that has ever existed. I'd die for you, I'd cut my own leg off for you. Hell, I'll fight an army of stupid, psychotic vampires." I started to tear up when I realized what was coming next.

Jacob reached for my hand and I gave it to him, "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you do the incredible, amazing honor of being m..m..my wi..wife?" Jacob stumbled over his last words as he grabbed a small jewelry box from his pocket and opened it to me.

I let the tears fall full force and I nodded my head, "Ye..ye..yes, Jacob." I cried as I answered and he hugged me and kissed my tears away.

Suddenly, from the entrance of the forest the whole pack and my hybrid friends clapped and cheered loudly. I smiled at them all and Jacob laughed. He had this all planned.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four: Announcements

**Author's Note: Here's the final chapter for Seattle Rain, the epilogue will be up shortly. I would like to thank all of you that have stuck with me through the whole story. You guys made this worth it -Brittany :)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Announcements**

**Jacob POV**

We sat in the living room of the Cullen's house the following Friday, after the Wednesday battle. Edward and Bella had just came home and the girls were excited to meet Renesmee's new brother. Edward and Bella named the baby Anthony Edward, the backwards form of Edward's name. Renesmee couldn't hold in the excitement of our new engagement and finally having some one besides herself for her mom and dad to look after.

"Renesmee, meet your new brother, Anthony." Bella handed Renesmee a blue blanket. Sitting beside me on the couch, Bella handed over the little boy to Renesmee's outstretched arms.

I sat back and admired the baby. The little boy had hair the color of brown sugar and eyes that were dark green. The baby's tanned skin was adorable. He kept smiling at Renesmee and she smiled back down at him.

"Your hair fascinates him, Nessie. Also, he wonders about this sister phrase, he's slowly understanding the concept." Edward said from the back of the room, his arm arround Bella's shoulders.

"You're a sweet boy my little brother." Renesmee cuddled the infant closer to her.

I took a look around the room and admired our other friends and family, Claire and Quil were on the other side of us on the couch, Claire was admiring the newest Cullen.

Charlie and Sue stood in the back of the room chatting with Bella and Edward. Charlie was anxious to meet his new grandson.

Embry, Scarlett, Seth, and Kailee sat on the couch across from us discussing imprinting together. Scarlett and embry kept stealing kisses.

Lily, Jase, and Leah sat on the stairs and Lily asked a ton of Quileute questions. She was wondering the safety of her son.

Everyone was distracted enough for me to have a chat outside with Edward. _Meet me out back._ I practically yelled out in my head.

"Ness, I'm gonna go out back and call my dad real quick." I patted her leg and kissed her as I got up to leave.

I made my way through the house and walked out to the back porch, shortly afterwards, Edward came out to meet me. "I did it, Edward. I'm going to marry your daughter."

Edward patted my back, "I know you're going to be a good husband. Take care of my baby girl."

"Did you tell Bella that you gave me your blessing the other day?" I planned this out with Edward on the run to save Scarlett and Renesmee.

"Yes, and she agreed with me. Though she's upset that you were scared to ask her." Edward chuckled as he remembered the far off conversation he must've shared with Bella. "Did you tell Nessie that I already knew? She keeps trying to hide her thoughts about it, but, the girls are playing back the engagement in their heads."

"I didn't tell her yet, Edward. I wanted it to be the two of you to tell her."

"Well, I think you two should announce it tomorrow when the rest of the family get's home, Jacob."

"I think that would be the best idea, too."

We turned around when Bella joined us outside. "I'm so excited for you, Jacob. Renesmee just told me about you actually going through it. She showed me the memory. You did good with a ring choice."

"Thanks, Bells. The ring was my mom's." I've had the ring for a few months, Billy called me over to the house one day to give it to me. It was gold with two purple stones and one lone diamond in between them. Renesmee would fall in love with the purple stones theirselves.

Bella pulled me into a tight hug, "Take care of my daughter, Jacob. She's the only one I'll ever have."

"I will take care of her, I promise. I will never do anything to hurt her or either of you." I rubbed the back of my neck , the habit I had when I was worked up about some thing.

"We know, Jake." Edward used my friendly nickname for the first time.

"Tha...Thanks, fo...for not murder...ing m...me when I fir..first imprinted." I got my sentence out and looked at them both.

"Though I thought about it, I'd never hurt my baby." Edward said. He turned around and gave me a man hug before returning inside.

"And even though I attempted, I would never do it again." Bella laughed and started walking towards me.

She hugged me almost too tight, but I just hugged her back. "Jake, I always told you fate would give us what we both wanted, needed."

"I know, Bella. I'm glad as hell that this has all turned out right." I told her honestly. "I mean, you're still one of my best friends."

"Exactly, and best friends don't keep secrets. I could punch you in the face for not telling me about my daughter."

I laughed at the look on her face, "You might do a lot more damage than last time, Bells. You better not throw hits. I won't be keeping secrets from you again."

"Good. You're about to be my son-and-law and I don't want to have awkward Thanksgiving dinners."

Bella and I both laughed and we walked back inside to join the family.

* * *

**Scarlett POV**

Embry and I walked up and down the circle driveway outside of the family house, holding hands. We were discussing what to do with the future now.

"Scarlett, I think it's too early for us to get engaged. But, I can't live away from you. I want you to move in with me and Jake. It would help my sanity. An...and if you want to, you can have one of the extra rooms for now. We can share a room later or something."

Embry was adorable when he stumbled over his words. I couldn't help but smile at him. I totally agreed with his plan, and I didn't want to share a bedroom until after we'd been further in our relationship together, we were getting really close to going 'all the way' but, it didn't feel right to share a bed until that happened.

"Embry, let's do it. I'll take one of the rooms upstairs. It's a good idea to me."

Lily and Jase were planning on staying with the Cullens and Kailee, for now. Esme was wanting to build them a new home. The Cullen's had all came home earlier this morning. In tow were three new babies.  
Emmett and Rosalie had a baby girl, Addison. She had extremely dark skin and black hair. Her eyes were dark brown. Allegra, Abel, and Addison made a lovely family for vampires. Rosalie loved being a mom. Even to three babies. Carlisle had found the files for all the children and information about their parents. Abel's mother was of South American descent and Allegra's was Italian. Oddly enough, Joham was the father of all three of their children.

Alice and Jasper were given a daughter whom they named Lauren Gabrielle. She was named after Ralph Lauren and Coco Chanel who's real name was Gabrielle. She was the sister of Kailee and she was adorable. Her blonde hair was lovely and wildly curly, kind of like Renesmee's. Her eyes were ice blue and her skin close to the color of snow.

Esme and Carlisle brought home a baby boy, Nickalus. He was the son of Demetri and had his looks. His hair was the only difference, it was a pretty red color. It didn't have an orange tint, but a warm, actual red. His eyes were a lovely earthy, green.

The house was full of life as the rest of the hybrids and vampires filled it. Cara and Kyle brought a new hope to Renesmee, Kailee, and I. She brought with her little Kiara. Kiara was a wild child. She giggled all the time and ran a lot. Kiara was an adorable mixture of her parents. She ran around the house with Allegra trailing behind her.

I was having a nice time connecting with Julie and Ryan. The siblings I was happy to have. Julie was sweet and funny. She and I were going to become close and I knew it. Ryan, on the other hand, was a little different he was harder to become friends with. But, I broke him down a little bit. He was starting to smile and laugh with us and we learned about each other's lives.

I spent time with my other relatives, Kailee, Lily, and Jase. We caught up on life and I learned that Lily had learned more about our mother's. She told us all she knew and I was glad to know about Felicity Moore. She had met my father at a nightclub and she fell in love instantly. He seduced my mom and eventually when she'd became pregnant, he told her what he was and what she was expecting. He left her and she gave birth almost four weeks later.

Kailee was shocked to find out the paternity of her father but she was glad it had given her siblings, Drake, Cara, and Lauren. They all began to learn about each other, Drake and Cara were already close and they welcomed Kailee and Lauren in with no problems.

Renesmee was extremely happy to have a little brother, Anthony. Anthony's father was Santiago, one of the old Volturi guards. We didn't know for sure yet, but, it's safe to assume he could be gifted.

Lily and Alice became close, as well. I thought of Alice and Jasper as my foster parent's. I was drawn to them the whole time I stayed with the Cullens. Alice taught me a lot about fashion.

After the talk Embry and I had, we went back inside to let Lily, Alice, and Jasper know my choice of where to live. My mother and the two 'foster' parents I'd gained were my ultimate support team. I loved them.

The people in the house were gathered around thr front room discussing what the plan was that Caius had.

"He thought that if he could keep breeding, he'd find the ultimate weapon. No child ever showed such a talent so far though. That's where the children he created came in. If they were breed with another hybrid, what would happen?" Carlisle was discussing things with the rest of the family.

"That is utterly ridiculous. They wanted MY daughter for something so...so... degrading?!" Bella was talking to no one particular. Edward calmed her down by rubbing her shoulders.

"He also wanted ultimate power. That's why he was afraid of dear Carlisle." Lucia smiled at Carlisle and for the first time since we'd met she was in normal clothing.

"And he was scared of the shapeshifter, as well." Lewis looked over at Jacob, Quil, Seth, Leah and now Embry.

"He should be scared of them. They're incredible." Jase stared at Leah with such a sparkle in his eye.

I squeezed Embry's hand to let him know we should make our announcement, he nodded his head at me, "Everyone, I'm moving into Embry and Jacob's house. And before anyone throws a fit, I'm taking up one of their other bedrooms."

Everyone clapped and Lily smiled at me, her eyes were filled with pride.

Renesmee stood up next and Jacob stood beside her, "We also have an announcement." Renesmee said.

"If it starts with preg- and ends a -nant, I hate to say I told you so." Emmett said. Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head and Allegra stared at her mom.

"Bad mommy, you do not hit daddy." Allegra smiled at her mom and Rose apologized as Emmett snickered.

"No, Emmett. I'm afraid you're wrong. Give Jasper his money back." Emmett pulled out a wad of five's and gave them back to Jazz.

"We're getting married." Jacob said grinning wildly.

"Oh, yes! I get to plan another wedding. I have, like, seven to plan." Alice jumped happily.

"Seven?" Bella asked.

"Claire and Quil, Charlie and Sue, Ness and Jake, who better treat my niece right, Kyle and Cara need a real wedding. Pretty soon I'll also have Scarlett and Embry, though Embry needs to understand that my foster daughter will need to be taken care of, or else. And then Jase and Leah, and Seth and Kailee. The next three years are going to be awesome." Alice stared at everyone as no one spoke.

Embry, Jase, Seth, Kailee, and Leah were all a little stunned. Claire and Quil kept kissing as they discussed the wedding they were going to be having in six months. I had the same smile as Nessie and Jake. Kyle and Cara cuddled with Kiara as they discussed it. Charlie and Sue were both blushing, I knew that we'd missed the first big announcement of the night.

I thought about a wedding for me, it would be perfect. I couldn't wait until it happened. Embry squeezed my hand from where he stood beside me. I turned around as he tilted his head down. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him the most mindblowing kiss.


	26. Epilogue

**Author's Note: I'm going to post a character listing in a bit for everyone to clear some confusion :)**

**Epilogue:**

**Renesmee POV**

* * *

**Six Months Later:**

"Come on, Claire. Look at it."Scarlett, Claire, Kailee, Leah, Mariah, Tristian, and I were in one of the extra bathrooms of Jacob and Embry's house, the house they've been sharing with Scarlett and Leah, the house we all spent our days hanging out at. Claire had just taken a pregnancy test and the results were about to show up. I was trying to convince her to look finally.

Claire wouldn't look at it no matter what and Kailee threatened to look for her, "If you don't look, I will." Kailee grabbed the toilet paper wrapped stick and turned it over. Her eyes widened and her smile turned into a huge 'o' shape, "Congratulations, Mama Bear." Kailee said as she turned the stick to Claire's face.

Claire stared at it and began to cry. "I'm having a baby."

We heard feet coming up the stairs and we opened the door to the vampires in my family and the other wolf girls.

"Well?" Emily asked her niece.

"It's positive." Claire cried out.

A very pregnant Rachel started crying too, "This is so amazing."

Alice looked at Claire, "Claire, honey, you're big day is tomorrow. Don't worry, please. I'll allow one phone call to Mr. Ateara, but that's all."

Claire jumped and ran from the room. We all went down to the dining room where Emily, Esme, and my mom had prepared a gigantic meal.

"I like our form of bachelorette parties." Leah said as she scooped up mashed potatoes on to her plate.

"Nothing beats a Claire-party ever." Kim said as she rolled her eyes, I understood what she'd meant. Claire brought on the girly-drama.

Rachel was devouring a piece of chocolate cake with Sarah, and it made me wonder where my brother had run off too.

"Where are the rest of the little kids?" I asked my mom.

"Your brother is spending the night with daddy and the other boys. Abel's there, as well as Nick and the wolf boys." My mom smiled at me.

"Allegra and Kiara are upstairs with Cara and Julie. Addison is sleeping in one of the beds upstairs." Rosalie said from behind the dress her and Alice were pinning up.

"Lauren should be with Caroline and Livi." Alice said as she stood back to look at the finishing touches of my, maid of honor, dress.

I looked around to see the big groups of humans, wolves, hybrids, and vampires, "Isn't is weird that we're having a party with all the vampires, wolves, hybrids, and humans together?" I asked loudly.

Everyone looked around at each other and threw their heads back for a huge laugh.

"I bet the elders never thought something like this could happen." Mariah said. Mariah had changed her attitude towards us after the engagement of Jake and I.

Jacob and I had finally decided on our date to get married, September the ninth, almost a year after we'd started dating. We were going to have it on First Beach. Then, we were honeymooning in Brazil. A place I loved.

"I never thought I'd meet a shapeshifter." Natalia nodded her head in Leah's direction.

"I never thought I'd be in love with one." Scarlett said from my side. Her and Embry had recently began to share a bed. Embry was planning on proposing in a month.

"Who would've thought, me, Leah freaking Clearwater, would ever imprint on a vampire." Leah was a great person now that she'd imprinted. All the pain she'd ever had was erased. She was whole again.

"Look, I'm raising three beautiful little kids." Rosalie smiled. My aunt had started to love her life. She enjoyed being a mom. Allegra, Addison, and Abel were lucky kids.

"Look at me, I've found family." Lucia smiled at me. Lucia and I were extremely close. She had become like a mother to me.

"I escaped from my worst nightmare, to end up in such a great position." Genevieve said.

"We're all such a great family. It amazes me." I looked around the room and smiled at everyone.  
_

* * *

**Jacob POV**

I stood in the middle of the back room of the church and watched as Old Quil tried to calm down his grandson. Embry and Seth stood in the back laughing at him. Little did they know, this was going to be them too. Claire had just told Quil of her pregnancy and she planned to tell her parents and the rest of the guests at the reception.

The preacher came and got us and we walked to the front of the church and got into our positions. Quil couldn't stand still and it was driving me crazy. I had to stand right beside him since I was best man.

Next to me stood Embry, Seth, Sam, and Cole.

Cole had changed his attitude completely around and we learned he was a pretty bad ass kid. I found that I really loved all my wolves and I was proud of all them.

The music started and the doors opened, Renesmee, Scarlett, Kailee, Emily, and Claire's sister, Courtney walked in. They stood their positions and I almost lost it when I saw Renesmee in the short black, dress and milky white heels. Her curves looked incredible in the dress.

At the end of the walkway, Claire was being given a way by her father. She walked up the aisle behind Caroline Cameron and Olivia Uley, the two flower girls. She stood on the other side of Quil.  
I couldn't even watch the wedding in front of me, I was too busy staring at my fiancee. I looked up to see the two ring bearers, Nathan Cameron and my nephew, Kayson. I winked at Renesmee and she blushed a deep crimson.

"You may know kiss the bride." The pastor said and I snapped out of it.

Everyone clapped and cheered and we all began our descent to the reception. As soon as everyone entered the room Claire took the mic from the DJ booth. "Family, Friends, I have an announcement to make." The room went quiet and Claire went on, "I'm pregnant!"

Claire's mom and sister cried and her dad glared at Quil the rest of the night.

After Claire and Quil's dance, Nessie forced me to the dance floor, we began to slow dance and I whispered in her ear, "You look beautiful, Mrs. Cullen"

"You look charming as well, Mr. Black." She giggled.

"Why don't you come back to my place with me." I said seriously.

Renesmee stopped our dance and looked up at me, "Jacob, are you serious?"

"As serious as ever." I whispered back.

"I'm staying the night then." Renesmee winked at me.

"Sure, sure." I kissed her lips.

We finished our dancing and made our way to talk to everyone. We were talking with Kaiden, Tristian, and Jordan when Chirs came up with his sister, Chanel. Chanel shook our hands but stopped when she got to Jordan. Jordan stared into the eyes of Chanel. Chanel stared just as hard back. I looked at Renesmee and she smiled in knowing of what was unfolding in front of us.

"Chanel, this is my friend and pack brother, Jordan." Chris smiled. He was happy about the protection his sister was about to receive for the rest of her life.

Collin and Brady made their debut at that moment, "What're we missing?" Colin asked us. He stood still as he watched his niece stare at Jordan Uley.

"This. Is. Just. Freaking. Amazing." Collin groaned and walked away.

Brady stood in his spot laughing. We all slowly started to chuckle. Except for Chanel. "What's so funny?" she asked.

Jordan grabbed her hand. "Let's go outside, I'll explain everything."

The two left and we went on to the next group and talked on and on for almost three hours.

I looked around. The party was slowly thinning out, "Renesmee let's go home." I whispered into her ear.

We left the party and beat Scarlett and Embry to the house. I decided this was the night for Nessie and I.

I slammed my bedroom door behind us and we kissed as we made our way to my bed. Slowly we ripped off our clothing. We laid in the bed and took things slow. We memorized every inch of one another. That night I had the best sleep of my life.


	27. Character List

**Author's Note: Chapter One for book number two will be up by tomorrow. It's name is going to be "Horizon". I'm not sure how much drama we're going to have in it, but, we are going to get a closer look at the wolves. We'll see more progress in the lives of the characters. So, if you want to continue the lives of Ness, Jake, Scarlett, Embry, Seth, Kailee... etc... Look for book two some time tomorrow :)**

**Characters and Families:**

**Hybrids and Vampires:**

Abel Emmett Cullen: A hybrid produced by Joham. Adopted by Rosalie and Emmett. His mother died almost four days after he was born.

Addison Mary-Bell Cullen: One of the children Carlisle had been the doctor for. Her father was also Joham. Rosalie and Emmett adopted her. She could possess a power. She was born the day after the battle.

Allegra Rosalie Cullen: A hybrid born two days after Abel, in late father was Joham and Nahuel kidnapped her and Abel to sit them free. Rosalie and Emmett raise her.  
Anthony Edward Cullen: The son of Santiago. The only child he had. Edward and Bella added him to the family. He shared a birthday with Bella. He was born the day before the battle.

Cara: Hybrid child to Caius. Kailee's sister. Mate of Kyle and mom of a little girl, Kiara. She is eight years old.

Christian: Hybrid who's father is not quite known. He is the mate of fellow hybrid, Julie. He is ten years old.

Drake: Hybrid born to Caius, raised by Luke. His mate is hybrid, Natalia. He is ten years old.

Genevieve: Vampire responsible for raising her great-great nephew, Christian. She is French.

Julie Valentina: Sister to Scarlett. Born to Aro 6 weeks after Scarlett was born. She can change the color of objects. She is eleven years old.

Kiara: 75% vampire child. Her mother is Cara and father is full vampire, Kyle. She was only born in June, but she'd already the size of a five year old.

Kyle: Full vampire made by Lewis. He his the mate of Cara and father of Kiara.

Lauren Gabrielle Cullen: Adopted daughter of Alice and Jasper. She was named after fashin designers. Her mother was French, her father was Caius. She was born the day of the battle.

Luke: Full vampire, responsible for raising Drake.

Max: Only child of Vladimir. Max is only six years old.

Natalia: Daughter of Demetri, she has his tracking ability, but, it's intensified. Her mate is Drake. She is six years old.

Nickalus Johnathen Cullen: Adopted child of Esme and Carlisle. Born the same day as Lauren. His birth father is Demetri.

Ryan: Aro's first child. Inherited Aro's gift and he hates it. He is twelve years old.

* * *

**_**  
**Wolf Families:**  
Sam & Emily Uley: Daniel Levi, Olivia Alexis, Spencer Madison, and Samuel Evan.

Jared & Kim Cameron: Nathan Matthew and Caroline Kimberly

Paul & Rachel LaHote: Kayson Paul and Sarah Rain

* * *

**New wolves and Imprints:**  
Cole Walker: Cousin of Jake and Quil's. Used to be the bully of school. He had changed completely.

Jordan Uley and Chanel Braxton: Jordan is the cousin of Sam. He imprinted on Chris' twin sister, Chanel.

Kaiden Fuller and Tristian Day: Kaiden has never been a rebel but his imprint cannot be controlled. They've made each other better and stronger. Kaiden is the younger brother of Brady.

Alexander Winters: New wolf and Jacob's favorite.

Colby Brown: New wold and next runner up in "Lady's Man" Competition. He uses his killer bod to get the chicks.

Oliver Johnson: A kid who hates optimism. His home life is completely screwed up and now Nessie is helping fix his life up.

Mariah Cameron: Younger sister of Jared. Notorious for attitude problems.

Chris Braxton: Newest wolf, Collin's nephew. Sweet kid who is a mini Seth.


	28. Notice!

**Everyone! Chapter One of Horizon is up! Go take a look if you wanna!**


	29. Important

**A/N: Hey, everyone! Check out the outtakes page I just started. It features stuff from both Seattle Rain, Horizon, and all the inbetweens! I'll be posting things that happened behind the scenes, so, if there's something you wanted to know about, let me know and I can write it into my outtakes :)**

**Also, I started my first story that's ****not**** a fanfiction, you can find the link to it on my profile, it's rated M for language and some intense situations. I've worked hard on it and I'm proud with it's outcome, so far.**

**Once again, thank you to all of my readers, reviewers, favoriters, and followers! You all mean the world to me! **

**Remember, let me know by PM or reviews of anything you'd like to read, that wasn't included in Seattle Rain or in Horizon, so far.**

**:) Brittany **


End file.
